The Shadow's Light
by KiwiSylveonKagome
Summary: She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside.
1. Pairings

**The Shadow's Light**

 **She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside.**

 **The Shadow's Light  
** **Sting X Nina (OC)** **  
**

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 **Pairings List:**

 **StingxNina(OC)  
** **RoYu  
** **NaLu  
** **Gruvia  
** **Jerza  
** **ElfGreen  
** **Miraxus  
** **AlBis  
** **RomWen  
** **Bixanna**

 **Most of these will be hinted at, so no worries. The main pairing is StingxNina(OC). Also, slight spoilers for most of the manga later on.**

 **Also, I love Fairy Tail to a point where I had, like, five different stories on my computer, ranging from NaLu (Which is my OTP), Miraxus and even Jerza... Sadly, those were lost with my computer 'accidentally' deleting them. So, I might recall those and post them as well.**

 **If you don't like any of these pairings, please keep the hate comments away and go find another story. Thanks~**

 **Without further ado, I present my StingXNina(OC) story: The Shadow's Light.**

 **~~Skittles~~**


	2. Growing Up Dragon

_**She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside.**_

* * *

 **The Shadow's Light**

 **Sting X Nina (OC)**

 **Chapter One: Growing up Dragon**

* * *

The forest was ancient. The trees thick and old, roots that were twisted. It might once have been filled with bird-song and animals that roamed. But now it was ages past its former glory. It's canopy was so dense that you could only see the occasional streak of sunlight that rarely touched the forest floor. This forest was one of those places which had no palpable reason to exist. It was a creaking shack created by nature to serve as a reminder that things could always be much, much worse. The dark shadows of the voluminous trees and the surrounding bushes had become the backbone of the forest, standing as passive protectors of a peaceful place. The autumn sun rose in a hurry as if trying to make up for setting too early the evening before, blooming into the pale sky with a warm mellow glow, sending what was left of the moon packing until its next shift guarding the night. By mid morning sky was a brilliant baby blue. As the morning developed the sound of young birds filled the air: chirping, tweeting and warbling incessantly.

A lake had been hardened by the sharp cold unforgivingness of an icy frost, the translucent water bound as a smooth solid. The wildlife were bold yet cautious of figuring out their new visitor, daring to get closer to have a look at the foreign creature disturbing their peace. As the day went on the forest came to life. The trees dance in the wind, the sound of running water in the stream had the same hypnotic quality as music luring animals in to have drink, to taste the warm sweet sensation of fresh water. The drone of insects humming and buzzing filled the air, little frogs croaked while searching for food hoping to catch an easy snack.

A shadow of a small child dashed passed, barely able to be made out due to its movement, another one quickly following afterwards, a large dragon looking on with slight amusement.

"Come out, children. It's time for your next lesson." It called to the two shadows, a girl and boy showing their heads. One had a lighter shade of black hair and the other had lighter red eyes. "Ryos, Lita, you both make me so proud."

The girl, Lita, grinned. "Thanks Papa Skiadrium. Can we learn the roar now?" She wore a sweet embroidered overlay defines a darling drop-waist light green dress fashioned with a flouncy tulle skirt and a black jean jacket with the sleeves missing.

The dragon, Skiadrium, seemed to smile at the two he had raised. "You have mastered everything I have taught you. Now is the time to become a true dragon slayer... You must kill me to earn my power."

The boy, Ryos, frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, his red eyes showing his confusion. "Kill you, Papa? How? Why?" He wore a black hoodie and black jogging pants. Both siblings didn't wear shoes. The two were as close as siblings could get, with one often teasing the other. Ryos even has protected Lita from a group of bullies when they called her 'weird' and 'creepy' for getting leftovers from a very kind old woman. That left her with a scar on her left temple from a rock that caught her when she turned away. Lita also has protected her brother from the same bullies, using her smaller frame to scare them away from him. Under Skiadrium, that bond also drove their powers.

"I will not live long, so you must kill me now... I will always be with you, not physically, but you know what I mean." It replied.

Lita and Ryos both looked at each other and Lita grabbed onto her brother's hand for support as they took a breath. "Shadow Dragon ROAR!" They said, their magic firing the breath attack and engulfing their father, leaving no trace afterwards of it.

Lita hiccuped and looked at her brother. "What do we do now, Ry-Ry? Papa was all we had..." At six, Lita was smart, like her brother, though was a little slow on picking up on certain cues.

"We have each other, Lita... I think that's what Papa meant, too." Seven year old Ryos replied, hugging his sister close right as she broke down, tears also streaking his own face. "I'm gonna protect you, forever!"

Lita pouted and furrowed her eyebrows. "I wanna protect you to, Ry-Ry. Why not we both protect each other!"

"Good idea." He said, ruffling her hair before they walked away from where their father once was.

Lita stopped a few moments later and picked a flower that had a bud that burst open into a star-shaped flower in purple. "Lookit this... I've never seen this flower before."

Ryos grinned and took the flower from her. "You're right... I wanna call it Nina's Happiness." He then put it on her left ponytail, having identical ponytails on the side of her head. "There, to remind you of my promise... And, there's another one. I'll have one too." He bent to take the other one and let her fix it onto a string she had, putting it around his neck as a necklace. "This way, I'll remember you and my promise."

"I'll do that, too! I wanna remember you and my promise, too." Lita said, smiling before seeing something behind her brother. "What's that?" She darted around him, causing him to chase after her. What she found were two eggs, one was a greenish one and another was a deep blue one. Both had yellowish strips on them and one was slightly smaller than the other. "There are eggs here!"

"Huh. That's weird. But, whaddya think we try to hatch 'em?"

"Can we? Really?" Lita asked, picking up the smaller egg and looking at him.

He picked the other egg up and shrugged. "I don't see why not.."

She grinned as they continued their way towards the nearest village, not caring about the looks they were getting from those they passed. She knew it was weird for kids to be carrying large eggs, let alone kids being alone without parents. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"To find a guild. We need to make a living somehow." Came the reply as he walked beside her.

"You think we can find that guild that the person called 'Salamander' is in?" She asked.

"'Salamander'? Where'd you hear that name?"

"I snuck by some people a few days ago and they said Salamander had chosen a guild and that he was already proving to be strong for someone who is like 'those in the woods'." She replied, adjusting the egg as she said that. "I think they were talking about us again."

Ryos shrugged. "Let them. It doesn't bother me much. Besides, we need to be as strong as our sworn brother Gajeel."

Lita smiled and nodded. "And I wanna be like Natsu Dragneel one day! He's amazing."

Ryos chuckled and nodded. "Both are great goals, little one."

* * *

 **Chapter one is done and it sorta introduces ya to my little OC, Nina, as a child. Now, she has many names. Right now, she is Lita, the name given to her by Skiadrium. She also goes by Nina for a while before 'adopting' her next name of Rosana... Yeah, confusing, but it'll be hopefully better as the next few chapters lay out...**

 **~~Skittles~~**


	3. Chaos!

_**She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside.**_

* * *

 **The Shadow's Light**

 **Sting X Nina (OC)**

 **Chapter** **Two: Chaos, A New Home and Name!**

* * *

When firstly stepping into the village, the view will guide you to simple thinking of a simple rural area which has not much changed by any modernization. The slippery road is surrounded by many weeds and bushes. Moreover, the ground was damp and mossy, like every day was watered by the rain and dew. The road might be just enlivened by one or two carriages to pass through within 30 minutes. Besides, the residences are far from one to another. They are usually separated by fields or yards. Just say, in the morning, though the day has begun, the village is still quiet. On account of it's quiet, they could hear sounds of the wind that blows the plants which leaves sounds like a man whispering as well as sounds of river flowing in a small stream as if inviting them to feel the beautiful nature.

On the other hand, in the night when the village darkens, it was quieter. Sometimes, it can just be dogs barking, a cricket breaking the quiet of the night on occasion. Nothing will jazz up the night except them. In short, both of those morning and night life are quiet and far from the city life which is so busy and crowded along the day. Their village was a peaceful village. It is one of the village in which you can still feel the wind blows gently and lightly. Moreover, it is a village where you can feel fresh air and situation which surrounded by many plantation. It is also a place where you can feel the quiet of the day. It is far away from the city situation, from the crowd, from the noisy, and pollution. It could give us a peaceful feeling which could not be found in a city.

Today, however, the village was in chaos due to a cult apparently trying to kidnap people to help build some sort of tower or something. Houses were being burned and people were running away in a panic, rushing past them and nearly knocking them over.

"Ry-Ry! I'm scared!" Lita said, shaking in fear while staying near her brother. She jumped when a man tried to grab her. "Shadow Dragon Talon!" She engulfed her left leg in shadows and sent the man flying across the street before her brother grabbed her with a free hand, having his egg on the other side of him, so he could have a free hand.

"I'm not leaving you, sister. Come on!" He said as she managed to mirror what he was doing, putting her left hand in his right, both hands tightening as they took off running, in the direction of the people. "You can do it, Lita, keep up!"

Lita tried her hardest, but due to her not being quite as fast or strong as her brother, the next person they ran past forced their hands apart and shoved her out of the crowd and sent her tumbling down a hill, her head connecting with a few rocks on the way, clinging to keep the egg safe. She finally came to a stop on the edge of the stream, the egg safely in her arms.

"LITA!" Was all she heard as darkness surrounded her. She felt herself and the egg get lifted up and she opened her eyes half way, still in deep pain to see a figure holding her that looked like someone with shoulder-length orange hair that seemed to be slicked back and had a stubbly beard.

"Relax, I have you. You'll be safe soon enough..." The voice soothed her back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Lita reawakened slightly to see a large built-up area, extending over a large, rectangular surface to the shores of a lake. Splitting the town vertically and horizontally is a series of large roads. The whole place was western in style, with its buildings being mildly reminiscent of neat Medieval ones. Located almost in the middle of the town, overlooking where they were was a cathedral. In the far side of the city, sitting on the shore of the said lake, is a rather imposing building.

It took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with a symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was again Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners.

The person holding her seemed to notice her half-awake and smiled gently. "This is my home and soon yours, Fairy Tail..."

"GILDARTS! FIGHT ME!" An energetic voice boomed, making the girl flinch as the man, named Gildarts, spun the pink-haired boy with one hand, making him hit the ceiling.

"Natsu. Can't you see there's an injured girl in his arms, idiot?" A black haired boy scolded.

A red-haired and white-haired girl both turned at that, seemingly stopping a fight as a short man walked up. "Master." The red head stated.

The 'Master' looked at Gildarts and then the girl. "Where'd you find her?"

"She was in a village under attack, with the egg she's clinging too, as well..." He informed.

"Well, she looks like she could use some rest... Take her to the infirmary." The Master ordered. "We'll look after her wounds there."

She fell back into a slumber, keeping close to the egg, only waking to drink something before falling back asleep. When she woke up, a few days later, she was greeted by Gildarts, the Master and a blonde teen. Instinctively, she shied away, deeper into the pillows, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Relax. We mean you no harm... Can you tell us your name?" The 'Master' asked.

She blinked and frowned, her brows furrowing as she tried to remember her name, a blank being pulled up. Looking back, she shook her head. "I... don't remember... Where am I?" She asked softly.

"You're in Fairy Tail's infirmary, healing from wounds. I'm the guildmaster here, Makarov Dreyar, but you can call me anything you want." Makarov said. "This is my grandson, Laxus and Gildarts Clive here found you."

"Thank you, sir..." She said, bowing as much as she could with most of her body bandaged. "I don't know my name... Is that bad?" She asked.

"Hmm. Amnesia..." Gildarts said, frowning.

"Well, she needs a name, Gramps." The teen, whom she assumed was Laxus, said, putting his hands in his pockets. He wore a mustard yellow shirt and long black sleeves underneath and jeans. He also wore some headphones, which were connected to something in his pockets. He had a scar over his eye shaped like a lightning bolt.

Makarov rolled his eyes. "Of course she needs a name, boy. Why don't you think of one?"

Laxus grumbled and rolled his eyes before noticing the flower in her hair, seemingly entangled now in the locks. "Hmm... How about... Rosana?" He questioned.

Gildarts chuckled and seemed to nod. "Rosana... But, how about a last name?"

Makarov smirked slightly and looked at Laxus. "Listen, boy. We're taking her in as our own. Rosana Dreyar... How's that sound to you?"

"Meh, as long as she doesn't mind..."

The girl blinked before she spoke again. "I like that name... Rosana Dreyar... Ooooh, can I be called Rosie or something for short?" She suggested.

"Whatever you want, Rosana." Makarov said. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine now... Thank you so much, Gramps!" She said, beaming a smile at him.

Laxus and Gildarts broke out laughing at Makarov's stunned face, Gildarts speaking. "Well, that's settled. I'm off again."

"Mr. Gildarts, will you bring stuff back?" Rosana asked.

"Who knows? I might if you behave." He said. "Just try not to become like Natsu."

"Speaking... What kind of magic do you have?" Laxus asked.

Rosana furrowed her eyebrows again and tilted her head before smiling and manifesting shadows in her hands. "This kind."

"Shadow? Well, that's unique..." Makarov said before noticing she had pointed canines like Natsu. "Could you also be a Dragon Slayer?"

"'Dragon Slayer'?" She asked before nodding. "Mhm. I think so."

She then followed them out into the hall, after Laxus helped her get the egg, feeling like it was important to her. She hid behind Laxus when Makarov got the attention of the entire guild, suddenly shy. One hand was clinging to Laxus' shirt while the other was holding the egg.

"Everyone, this young one is Rosana Dreyar, my adopted granddaughter and Laxus's sister, so please treat her nicely and like family..." He looked to see her peaking out from behind Laxus. "She's a little shy, though, so take care around her. As you were."

She kept close to Laxus, not wanting to really meet anyone yet, since she was still getting used to being his adopted sister and other things. She was up to his elbows and figured she had a lot of growing yet, but felt safer near him. She saw a white haired girl perhaps a year or so younger than her approach, which made her hide a little more behind Laxus.

"I won't hurt you... I'm Lisanna! Nice to meet you, Rosana. You wanna meet the others?" Lisanna asked.

She shook her head and held tighter to Laxus's shirt, which made him roll his eyes. "Lisanna, leave her alone. It's new to her. You can't keep going up and expecting her to be open to anyone yet."

"Quit being mean, Laxus! She needs to meet others!" Lisanna puffed her cheeks out.

"At her own rate, give her time. Right now, think of what it might be like for her." The red haired girl said. "I'm Erza Scarlet... I understand perfectly what you feel, Rosana."

She nodded before hiding more as the others started getting closer to her. She had no idea why, but she hated being crowded, which showed when she squeezed her eyes shut and clung to Laxus, making the teen blink and glare at the guild.

"Back off already! You're scaring her!" He said, kneeling to try and comfort her, earning her going into his arms and starting to cry slightly, which had the guild frowning and backing off, save Erza. "Don't be scared. I'm right here." He patted her hair before noticing that the flower slipped out onto the ground. "Hey, Erza. Ya think you could fix her hair and put this back in?"

Erza blinked and nodded, gently taking the flower from Laxus and kneeling down. "Would you like that? I could fix your hair to look pretty."

"I'd like to look pretty, please..." She said softly, wiping her tears away and hiccuping. When Erza held up a mirror, she smiled at how it was in a bun and her flower was neatly tucked into it. "Thank you, Erza..."

"Your welcome. Let me know if you need anything else." Erza said.

Rosana nodded and watched the red head walk to scold Lisanna, angering another white haired girl. "Who's that?"

"That's Mirajane, Lisanna's older sister." Laxus explained as he sat at a table and a pink haired boy walked over. "What do you want Natsu?"

"I wanna prove that I'm stronger than you!" He said before noticing Rosana. "Hiya! I'm gonna be the best Dragon Slayer ever! I'm Natsu."

Looking at Laxus, she yawned a tiny bit while Natsu tried to fight Laxus, who held him away with an arm out. She drifted off, leaning against him as she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Well, that was interesting! Hope this clears up what causes her to have another name.  
~~Skittles~~**


	4. Meeting The Cats!

_**She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside.**_

* * *

 **The Shadow's Light**

 **Sting X Nina (OC)**

 **Chapter** **Three: Meeting The Cats!**

* * *

When Rosana woke up again, she was in a blueish green room that looked like a little girl's room, but was simple for her to like. The egg was comfortable beside her as she looked around to see that Erza was sleeping nearby, figuring she was in a girl's room somewhere. Glancing out the window, she saw that it was dark out and got out of bed to look out the window and see how clear the moon looked. She frowned as it felt like she was forgetting something about the night, wondering what was wrong with her. Her ears picked up on movement as she saw Erza rubbing her eye.

"It's nighttime, Rosana... Why're you up?" She asked.

"I couldn't sleep... Where's my brother?" She found it was easier now to call Laxus her brother, since he was technically her brother and Makarov was her grandfather, due to the master taking her into his family.

"This is Fairy Hills, a girls-only dorm. I hope that won't bother you..." Erza explained as she joined her. "When you fell asleep on Laxus, it was different to see him not be annoyed about it. He flicked Natsu away and brought you here. Your egg is fine, too. Natsu has one, too. He said he found it one day."

"Really?" She asked as she looked at her egg, wondering what was inside. "What do you think is inside that, Erza-san?"

"Dunno. According to Natsu, he hopes it's a dragon."

Rosana blinked and frowned. "A dragon? From that?"

"Natsu's not very bright sometimes, so I'd be surprised if he's right. He might bring it tomorrow, he normally does." Erza explained. "Also, I'll walk with you to the guild tomorrow, if that's alright. That way you aren't alone and don't get scared."

"Thank you..." She said, smiling as the two went back to bed.

The next morning, she woke up and saw Erza was already up as was the one she assumed was Lisanna and Mirajane, the latter getting into Erza's face.

"I think babysitting is fitting of you, Scarlet... You get to watch someone close to ya in mentality." Mirajane said, sneering at her.

"At least I can watch over someone and don't have to worry about baby siblings like you, witch." Erza said, mirroring the look.

Rosana gulped and held her egg close as she approached the three, Lisanna noticing her first. "Rosana-chan, morning! I wanted to join Erza and show you to the guild, but big sister Mirajane said not to."

"I got it, witch. Move aside or do you wanna loose more hair?" Erza said as Mirajane scoffed and walked off, Lisanna trailing her before she faced Rosana. "Sorry about that. Mira thinks she's high-and-mighty sometimes. Let's go. You stay right by me, okay?" She got a nod and the two began the walk to Fairy Tail. "You see, Fairy Tail is there." She pointed to show it was on the opposite side of the town from their rooms. "I think Laxus will be there soon. He gets up pretty early, compared to others."

She blinked and nodded, hugging the egg tighter. "I wanna be strong one day. I wanna be able to not be afraid of crowds..." She admitted. "I'm small, so I might not be good at much, but I wanna be strong."

"Well, you'll get strong as long as you're apart of Fairy Tail. Our strength is in our friendships and relationships with our guildmates." Erza explained. "You have a good heart, listen to it."

"How can I listen to something that's in my chest?" She asked.

"I dunno. Master says that a lot, so perhaps we'll understand someday." She said as the two entered the guild, seeing Natsu holding a blue and white egg, the blue looking like flames. "You did bring it?"

"Of course! I wanna show Rosana my egg!" Natsu said as a raven-haired boy came up. "Stay away from my egg, Gray!"

"Relax, FlameBrain. I just wanna see it." The boy named Gray said, seeing Rosana. "Hey there."

"Why are your clothes missing?" She asked, blinking at the boy who was in his boxers.

"Gah!" He said and went on the hunt for his missing clothes.

Rosana spotted her adoptive brother leaning on a pillar nearby and went over to him, smiling. "Didya sleep good?" She asked, grinning.

Laxus chuckled and rubbed her head slightly, avoiding the bun. "By the looks of it, you seemed to have slept as well as I did."

"Yup. It was a little scary, since I didn't know where I was, but I was happy Erza was there. I don't like new places much... It scares me." She admitted as her egg wiggled. "Hey... My egg wiggled!" She said, putting it down at the same moment Natsu did. "I hope it's adorable!" She said as Laxus sat on the ground by her and she climbed into his lap, watching the egg wiggle and crack.

"It'll be a dragon! Just watch IceFreak!" Natsu said, grinning right before both eggs hatched, two winged cats, one was blue with white wings and the other was a shade lighter with yellow stripes on its forehead and cheeks, where its whiskers were.

"Aye, sir!" The blue cat said.

"Hmmm." The other said, frowning a little before seeing Rosana. "Hiya!"

"Hi!" She said, getting off Laxus's lap to catch the tiny cat. "Do you have a name?"

"'Name'?" The cat asked, clearly confused.

Laxus blinked. "Why don't you give it a name?"

"But... I don't know if its a girl or boy..." She puffed her cheeks out before seeing actual eyelashes that the other cat was missing. "I got it! How about Shina?" She asked.

"I like it." Shina said, smiling. "I like you, too!"

"Aye, sir!" The blue cat seemed to say.

"I wanna name you... Happy!" Natsu said, grinning. "Reedus, can you make Happy into a dragon?"

"Oui." The man named Reedus said as he painted a picture.

Shina landed on Rosana's head as she looked at her brother, smiling at him. Rosana felt happier than she did yesterday and she knew she had a home that was forever, with Laxus as her brother and Makarov as her grandfather, she felt like that fact filled some sort of hole that she had no idea she had.

* * *

 **Another done~ I might skip a few years to where Lucy joins!  
~~Skittles~~**


	5. Noble Prick!

_**She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside.**_

* * *

 **The Shadow's Light**

 **Sting X Nina (OC)**

 **Chapter** **Four: Noble Prick!**

* * *

 _'Five years have passed since Gramps and Brother took me in. Five years since Mister Gildarts found me. Those five years have been amazing.'_ Rosana thought, sitting at the bar where Mira was serving drinks. _'Well, for me at least... Poor Mira and Elfman lost Lisanna a few years back and Mira has reverted personalities. Now, she's the nicest person around. Elfman has gained that 'manly' phase, but rarely fights unless he wants to. Brother's withdrawn from everyone save me, so, there's that.'_ She blinked when she saw Mira wave a hand in front of her. "Sorry, Mira, I was thinking."

"That's alright. I was just wondering if you were still here." She joked.

"Yeah. I just can't believe it's been five long years since I came here. I feel like I'm missing something, though..." She frowned and looked at the bartender.

"Well, give it time. It might show up soon." Came the answer.

Rosana nodded before she got off her stool. "I'm going to go bug my brother." She said, knowing that only she was allowed upstairs by her brother. Not even the Thunder Legion, with Evergreen, Bickslow and Freed, were allowed up there.

The green haired man walked over. "Lady Rosie, please see if Laxus will let you do another mission with us."

Rosana twitched. "Brother! Freed called me 'Rosie' again!"

A bolt of lightning came and hit Freed at that. "Sorry... I forgot only a select few can call you that." Came the weak statement.

"I'll be back." She sighed, seeing Evergreen roll her eyes at her. She and the self-proclaimed 'Queen of Fairies' didn't see eye-to-eye because of Laxus being more 'talkative' towards her rather than Evergreen. Climbing the stairs to where her brother sat, she skipped over. "Hey, bro. I was wondering if we could go on a mission. I need to get these things that apparently enhance my magic, but I wanna earn the jewel rather than ask for 'em."

"Well, I don't see why not. Do ya have a mission in mind?" He asked.

"I saw one that is perfect. It's hunting down some bandits and bringing back the goods. Plus, it also stated there'd be a ball afterwards. You know I'm a sucker for those things. I don't see any other time I'd wear the dress Mira gave me a year ago. If you want, the reward is big enough to split with even the Thunder Legion. Cause, I know that you would make sure no sleazeballs walk within six miles of me, while Evergreen could watch my back in the changing spots." She analyzed how each member could be used, even him, by coming up with certain scenarios, knowing that the more she explained, the more likely he might hop on board.

"You had me at sleazeballs, Rosie. Let's go before any other weaklings catch wind of this."

Rosana frowned, wondering what has gotten into Laxus. The past few years he has distanced himself from not only the guild, but Makarov, stating that only he is strong enough to be called a Fairy Tail mage. He only cared it seemed for power and her, which surprised her that she'd be on that list. It hurt her to see him think of those she considered family as weak, including Mirajane. She nodded right as her nose picked up on a familiar scent. "Well, it might be a moment... Natsu's back... By the smell of it, he's got someone else."

"Great. Another weakling..." He sighed, leaning on the railing and looking at the doors, with her sitting beside him, swinging her legs slightly.

"Mira, get ready... Gray, you too. Natsu's coming back!" She called down, getting the two to nod, Gray only in his boxers. "Gray, clothes!"

"Thanks, Ros." He called, getting into some clothes.

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu cheered.

"Rosana warned us, FlameBrain." Gray said.

"Thanks a lot Rosie!" Natsu grumbled. "This is Luigi... She wants to join, Gramps!"

"It's Lucy, not Luigi!" The blonde said, looking up at the two above. "Eh? Who're you two?"

"We're outta here, blondie, that's who.." Laxus said as Rosana nodded, spinning and skipping with him down to gather up the Thunder Legion, with Freed apologizing to Rosana constantly.

* * *

Rosana had her head out of the window, really hating that they had to take transportation to the mission location. Her cat, Shina, sat on Laxus's lap, the only one beside her that could without getting fried, frowned. "Easy, Rosie... We're almost there." She said, before looking up at Laxus. "Right?"

"...Yeah..." He seemed to be fighting something off when he replied.

"Are you alright, Laxus?" Freed asked. "You seem as green as Lady Ros-Rosana." He caught himself before he called her 'Rosie'. Only Laxus, Natsu, Erza, Makarov and Mirajane could get away with calling her that. Anyone else would either get electrocuted by Laxus or hit in the face by Rosana herself.

"I'm fine.." He shot.

"Please make it end..." Rosana groaned, not a fan of moving objects. She learned from her grandfather's book that Dragon Slayers often dealt with motion sickness on any vehicle. That was also where she learned she was a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, having lacrima implanted some time ago into her, plus apparently killing the dragon that raised her since she couldn't remember much except a big figure she assumed was a dragon. She also learned from Laxus that he was a Second Generation, only having the lacrima implanted in him.

"Well, isn't this a picture?" Evergreen teased.

"Leave her alone, Ever. The poor girl doesn't need you sneering at her too." Bickslow said, his little toys agreeing with him.

"Well, she shouldn't've picked one so far away."

"Evergreen, shut up before I make you." Laxus said as Rosana crawled her way to curl up at their feet, passing out.

"Sorry, Laxus." She said, not wanting to anger him anymore.

When they arrived, Laxus had to help her out of the blasted carriage, at least until she found her footing. "Sorry about that... I hate any transportation... But... The jewel for the reward is worth it." She said, inhaling and standing up, regaining her balance, Shina on her head. Her hair was in twin buns, something she learned from Cana a few years ago how to do, now she only did that, though once or twice Erza's done her hair up. "Let's see... Should be right here..." She trailed off and went wide-eyed. "Wow... Someone lives here? I can't believe it!" She knocked on the door, a short man opening. "We're here for the mission..."

The man flushed and nodded. "For a lovely, sweet girl, of course! Now, the foul group has been not only robbing this family, but the entire town. Allow me to get the young lord himself, he is the one offering the reward, after all." He led the five into a large room filled with expensive art and other things.

A man with brown hair and green eyes around Rosana's height walked in, a ruby red cape going to his knees covering most of what he wore. Blue pants went down to black shoes. The man also had way too much jewelry for her taste, but she couldn't be rude much. "Ahh... You are from Fairy Tail, I assume? Wonderful... I had heard of the lovely women, and I am not wrong. Might I have your name, my lady?"

"I'm Rosana Dreyar... Nice to, erm, meet you..." She said.

"I am Lord Benton Ambrose Armitage the Fifth." Benton said, smiling. "Please, sit. And your company, too. I hate to bring this to such a lovely lady such as you, but I fear my people are being terrorized and the darned thieves even stole one of my great-great grandfather's vases. It was given to him as a present to my great-great grandmother, so it's value cannot be priced, though... I will let you name your price upon it's safe return."

"Rest assured, Lord Armitage, that I won't rest until it's safe!" She said, smiling. "Where were they last located?"

"The ruffians were last seen in the forest to the west of this place. Also, there is a treasury in the middle of town, another target that they want, I'd assume, since they have taken a lot." He explained. "And please, my lady, call me Benton."

She let it fly over her head that he wanted her to call him by his first name and ran certain things in her mind. "Alright... We'll split up and each take a spot. Freed, you, Ever and I will go to the square while my brother and Bixslow try and chase them out." She knew that, without hesitation, Evergreen and Freed would guard her with their life once they got to the location. Mostly because that's how the Thunder Legion worked on a mission, they'd be distant normally, but they'd be helpful and friendly on missions.

"Sounds great. Don't be disappointed if me and Laxus finish them off, Rosana." Bickslow teased.

She rolled her eyes and nodded to herself. "We'll take care of them before you can even blink." True to her word, they managed to not only find the thieves, the treasure and the other things, all unharmed, but did it right as the sun started setting. She now allowed Evergreen to fix her hair to have curls framing her face and coming out of a braided bun. "Thanks again, Ever. I know you don't really like me much, but I like how you make me look at least presentable."

"Don't mention it. You might be the only one who agrees with me some times. And you are precious to Laxus, so you're precious to the Thunder Legion, too." Came the reply. "Mira has a nice taste in dresses, though."

The silk dress had straps that came off her shoulders and had a ruffled appearance for the skirt, a slit on the right side making it easy to walk. Her pale yellow Fairy Tail mark was just above her black gloves, a focal point from her light green dress. She also wore dark blue heels as she and Evergreen walked out and into the ballroom, almost ignoring the men, well, Rosana ignoring them while Evergreen seemed to glow at the praise.

She found the boys near a large window and made her way over, getting stopped by Lord Armitage. "Lord Armitage."

"I must thank you, Lady Rosana. Care to dance with me?" He asked.

"Ummm. I've never really danced... So, sorry." She said, bowing a little and trying to walk around him before she felt his hand grab her forearm. "Please, let go.."

"I can teach you how, my dear. It's very simple, really." He said, stepping in front again. "It would be an honor to dance with you."

"Well, I suppose I could learn a simple dance. Very well. One dance." She agreed as he led her to the dance floor. The music began and she looked at their feet, seeing that there was a pattern she could follow after a while and looked back up. "Thank you again for inviting us to this, Lord Armitage. You didn't need to."

"But it was my honor to have esteemed guests of Fairy Tail here. And, must I say, you look simply divine, Lady Rosana."

She blinked and flushed a little. "Thank you. You're not bad yourself."

"Kind, beautiful and honest. A perfect woman. I would be very happy if you would stay here, forever."

"What?" She stopped the dance, her eyes wide.

"Lady Rosana Dreyar, will you become my lady wife and be mine?" He asked, pulling a very expensive-looking diamond from his pocket. "This belonged to my mother and her mother before her. It would make her happy to see it on your hand."

"I'm-I'm sorry, Lord Armitage... But, I can't possibly accept. I hardly know you and, to be honest, I have a home in Fairy Tail... I wouldn't trade my life there for anything." She said, smiling at the mention of her family waiting back at Fairy Tail.

"Wh-What did you say? You refuse me? YOU refuse my love? Oh, no, dear. No one refuses me. NO ONE!" He gripped tighter onto her arm and wrist. "You will marry me and you will leave your guild."

"Please, stop... I'm way too young to be even thinking of getting married!" She said, knowing that was true. She was only eleven, for Mavis' sake. Sure, she was as tall at 5'1", but she was way too young for most things. "I'm only eleven, pervert."

"Age is but a number, my dear. And you will bloom into a lovely woman with me." He said.

"Let me go before I do something mean." She warned, seeing her brother start bristling out of the corner of her eye, knowing he was so close to busting this guy apart. No one has yet dared to even keep touching her for more than Laxus deemed appropriate, which was roughly ten or eleven seconds, depending on his mood.

"Like what, my love?" He asked, coming in for a kiss.

"BROTHER!" She cried, a flash of lightning shoving the man back and standing in front of her was a very pissed off Laxus, to the shock and awe of the guests.

"What is the meaning of that?" Lord Armitage demanded.

"The meaning of that is a warning from me to you to keep your grubby hands off my little sister. She's only eleven, freak. You were lucky I let you dance with her. Not many get that opportunity." He seethed, static flying off his body with those words. "Then you dared to try and kiss said sister? You ran out of luck, boy." He engulfed his right hand in lightning, stepping forward before landing a swift punch on the poor guy. "Remember that, bub." He said, the static ending as he faced his sister and the Thunder Legion. "Let's get outta here before any more creeps try and hit on her."

She couldn't agree more, clinging tightly to him when he picked her up and carried her with one arm, being light for her height. This made her even more sure to make sure to not be naive in matters of love. She reminded herself to always be like Laxus and not care about others save him and, depending on things, the Thunder Legion. It made her realize that there were weak people outside of Fairy Tail. Rosana also made sure to take note that outside the men in Fairy Tail, there were creeps that didn't care for a girl. As they rode back to Magnolia, it cemented in her mind to only look for power from now on, from her family. Once they were back in the guild, she stared at her feet when he sat her down on a table on the upper floor.

"Ya alright?" He asked.

She nodded slowly. "I should've known better... I guess I'm not as strong as I thought..." She hated that she had to admit she wasn't strong to someone who always believed in her, besides Gramps.

"Stop right there, Rosie. You are strong. You just haven't gotten there quite yet. In fact, I think you might become an S-Rank soon enough. Don't forget, no one aside from me, Gramps, Erza, Mira and Gildarts know what you are... And that'll be why you'll be stronger soon." Laxus said. "I hate people putting you in this funk and that's why I need to make a stronger guild to keep you safe."

She looked up at her adoptive brother, seeing his dedication to her, despite not really growing attached to her until three years ago. That's when his 'overprotective brother' side started showing. "Thanks... I'm gonna see if Mira has any more dark drinks left. I'm thirsty after that. I'm glad you are my brother, even if it's not via blood."

"Same. I've grown attached to ya, Rosie, in the short five years since we took ya in." He hugged her before she slid down the banister to land next to that blonde from earlier.

"So, how'd the mission go?" Mirajane asked.

"Well, add another to the list that learned the hard way how protective Laxus is of me. But, I managed to get enough jewel for that accessory." She said as Mira handed her a drink that looked like it had shadows in it, but not. "Who're you?" She asked the blonde. "I remember seeing ya before Laxus and I left."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said. "I've always wanted to join Fairy Tail for the longest time. Natsu is the one that told me that he was a member." She looked at the pink-haired boy.

"That sounds like Natsu." Shina said, nodding as she approached on the bar to Rosana. "Him and Happy have always been like that. I'm Shina, by the way."

Mira smiled. "So, Rosie, you know that Master's planned another S-trial soon, right? You might be able to finally pass this one."

Lucy blinked. "What?"

"I've failed most of the trials for becoming an S-classed wizard. I've been unlucky with half of them." She took a sip and smiled. "Don't try it, Erza-san."

"Your nose is still stronger than probably Natsu's, Rosie." The Requip mage said, sitting beside her and ordering a cake.

"Mhm."

"So does that mean you're a Dragon Slayer like Natsu?" Lucy questioned.

Rosana nearly fell off her chair, stunned as she stared at the blonde. "W-Well, yeah... It's a secret though. Only a few know, because Natsu'll never let me hear the end of it if he learns... Same thing with the guild."

"Hey, Luce, whatcha doin?" Natsu asked, startling the poor girl.

"Talking to Rosana."

"Isn't she awesome? I mean, with Laxus as her adoptive brother, she's bound to be cool!" He said.

"'Adoptive'? You don't know your real family?" Lucy asked.

Rosana furrowed her brows and rubbed her forehead. "I... Recall... only a figure... wait... two? A... Dragon? Wh..." She placed a hand on the counter and stood up, only to collapse, to worried cries from those nearby. Her mind tried to focus on what the other figure was, but found it difficult to do so as darkness engulfed her.

* * *

 **Whooots~ I'm trying to keep everyone as close as possible to how they're like pre-Fairy Tail War and pre-Tenrou, while trying to show how Rosana and Laxus have bonded as adoptive siblings. She's very, very close to Laxus, well, obviously, since he is her brother-figure, and is trying to prove she's strong, too.**

 **As for her passing out at the end, it is something that happens to her whenever she tries too hard to try and remember her past. It's only happened twice now and that's why everyone was worried. Also, she has a 'unique' ability which is going to be shown in the next chapter. It's not a new magic, but something only she is able to do, to her knowledge.  
~~Skittles~~**


	6. Abilities and War Declared!

_**She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside.**_

* * *

 **The Shadow's Light**

 **Sting X Nina (OC)**

 **Chapter** ** **Five: Abilities and War Declared!****

* * *

' _Nnn. Wha? Where?'_ Rosana asked, clearly confused as to where was as she found herself staring at the massive figure that often haunted her memories. _'Who're you? Are you an enemy? Where am I?'_

 _'Relax, young one... I mean no harm. I could never harm my daughter. You see, I am Skiadrium, your father. I see you have forgotten your past at no mistake but gravity's. I am inside you, therefore, I can see and feel all you feel and see.'_ The dragon, Skiadrium, said, its figure showing itself instead of a black shadow. _'I am the Shadow Dragon, the one who taught you all your magic and raised you. You killed me because I was ill, becoming a true Dragon Slayer...'_

Rosana was so lost now more so than she was at the beginning. _'Why can't I remember you or the other figure? Why is my past a mystery?'_

 _'In due time, child, will the answers you seek be found... For now, save all questions until a certain time. You will know when you see him.'_ Skiadrium's voice started drifting off as she began to regain consciousness.

"... Ro.. Rosie... Hey..." A voice overlapped Skiadrium's, calling her back to the present, finding herself in the infirmary, surrounded by Laxus, Erza, Mira, Lucy, Natsu and even Makarov. It must've been Laxus that spoke, since his eyes showed the most worry.

She blinked and shook her head slowly, trying to wake up. "What happened?" She asked.

"Lucy asked about your past and you passed out again..." Mira informed. "I told her after that that it's only happened twice now that you've done that."

"I'm soooo sorry, Rosana!" Lucy said. "I had no idea that would happen."

"It's alright... You're new, so you wouldn't know. But, it helped me a little bit, I found out what one of the figures in my memories is." She said, staring at her hands. "I 'met' him, actually. His name's Skiadrium... He's the one who raised me... I tried to ask questions, but all I got was 'save all questions until a certain time'."

"Wait, wait, wait... Skiadrium... Igneel mentioned that there were other Dragons that raised slayers like me. He's the Shadow Dragon, if I'm remembering right..." Natsu said, nodding after a few moments. "I knew you were a Dragon Slayer, but now I know you're a Shadow Dragon Slayer."

Rosana paled and frowned. "Sorry for hiding it from ya, Natsu... I just..."

"Don't worry about it... I know why." He said. "You're feeling better, right?"

"Mhm... I think I could use that to my advantage soon. I mean, Skiadrium said he's inside me, so I might be able to talk to him like that more often..." She smiled, resting a hand over her heart.

"Cool. I hope I can find Igneel soon." Natsu said. "Then we can talk to them both! Is is possible for you to ask Skiadrium about Igneel?"

"I would've... But I was a little busy freaking out." Rosana teased, sliding from the bed and feeling the shift in Laxus' personality. "Relax, brother. I'm one hundred percent better. Lucy doesn't need that right now. Hey! How about you show me where you live?" She asked, grinning at the blonde.

"That sounds nice..." Lucy said as the two left the guild. "So I take it Laxus has always been like this?"

"Protective of me? Yeah... A few years after I was actually found, really. He didn't like me at first, but now he would do anything to keep me safe and happy." She explained as they arrived at the apartment. "Wow! This place is cool!"

Lucy chuckled a little. "I guess so. Where do you live?"

"Fairy Hills, a girls place not too far from the guild." She grinned and pointed to the building, far on a hill. "There."

"THAT'S where you live?"

"With Erza, Mira and the other girls, yeah." Rosana hugged her new friend. "See ya around, Luce."

* * *

A few days later, Rosana arrived to see Makarov yelling at Laxus. "What's wrong?" She asked Bisca.

"Apparently Natsu, Lucy and Happy took an S-Classed mission and Laxus was watching to make sure that didn't happen. Master sent Gray after them..."

Rosana sighed. "Not a great idea... But if Erza learns, they're all doomed."

"Indeed, sweetie." Bisca nodded in agreement as Alzack joined them.

She smirked and left the two alone, knowing by their scent they were **very** close to each other and instead went to her brother's side. "Gramps, calm down. If anything, we can always send Erza after them..." She received her hair getting ruffled by Laxus.

"That'll get them to run back with their tails between their legs." Laxus said.

"True..." Makarov said before he went about his business.

Rosana sat with Levy McGarden, another friend of hers, at a table with Levy's team, Shadow Gear. "So, Lev, have you seen Luce's place? It's nice!"

"Mhm. She says she pays a lot of jewel for it, so that's probably why she agreed to taking that mission with Natsu." Levy explained. "Speaking, you got that accessory from that mission, right?"

"Yeah." She pointed to her hair, where the bright blue ribbon was wrapped around her hair, which now was braided to rest on her shoulder. "I can tell it's helping. My magic's gonna be the best soon."

Levy chuckled lightly. "I believe it will soon."

She nodded as she decided to go talk with Laxus, since there was an odd smell in the air, waving goodbye to Shadow Gear as they left the guild. Sitting on the table beside her brother, she frowned. "It might be my nose being more... sensitive, but I smell something odd, yet.. Vaguely familiar..." She held her head, refusing to pass out, but gripping her hair tightly to prevent it.

"Rosie, easy there... Don't go rushing anything..." Laxus said, seeing the stress form on her face. "Relax and calm down."

"But, Lax, the smell is tickling my memory... I wanna know what it is... and if that is who I'm supposed to wait for..." Her blood red eyes looked at her adoptive brother pleadingly.

"Well, I guess if it helps, we'll have Ever or Freed go see if they are trustworthy or not, okay? Then if they are, you can ask them questions."

Her face melted and she hugged him. "Thank you! I hope they are nice and have the answers I want... and need." Shina flew in a panic up to the two. "Shina?"

"There's a man making his way here and he isn't familar! His arm was iron-clad as if he wer-" Shina was interrupted by Makarov shouting.

"EVERYONE, TO THE BASEMENT!" He shouted, the entire guild heeding the words and rushing to the safe room, which was the basement, Mirajane closing the door right as the guild was attacked

Rosana's eyes went nearly white and her face paled as she shook, her mind being thrown backwards into her forgotten memories as she tried to get her brother's attention, but collapsed as she remembered an attack on some village when Gildarts must've found her.

"Rosie?! Hey! Rosie!" Laxus said, catching her as she nearly hit her head on the nearest wall.

"Oh, dear!" Mirajane said as the guild switched into the worried guild they often became around her these days as Bisca made a makeshift bed on the floor, with Cana rolling up some blankets for pillows. "We'll need some water..."

 _'Skidrium...? Why.. Why does this bring back memories... Why can't I...'_ Her mind asked, looking for the dragon.

 _'It is the cause of you losing your memories, child. The event that sent you here is the reason. A village was attacked and you were forced away from one who needed to protect you... I cannot reveal much more...'_ Skidrium stated.

 _'Well... Alright... By the way, does Igneel ring a bell? Natsu is wondering if you knew or not...'_

 _'Igneel..? The Fire Dragon King. Yes, I knew him... He was a great leader and well-deserving of the title. He is currently... away. Give my apologies to Natsu for not knowing where.'_

She nodded as she slowly woke up to see the concerned faces of the guild, rubbing her head. "Sorry... I just recalled something happening to me before Mister Gildarts found me..." She trailed off, recalling an attack. "There were... people kidnapping children from a village... Wanting to build some sort of tower..."

"Wait... People? Perhaps you were one to escape from being a slave used to build the Tower of Heaven..." Mirajane stated. "That happened around the time you were found..."

Rosana blinked before staring at her hands. "I recall all the shouting and getting torn from someone who was apparently trying to protect me... That must've been when Mister Gildarts found me... That's as far back as I can remember..."

"That's something!" Cana said, smiling. "You're getting there, but don't overwork yourself."

Laxus nodded. "Yeah. Exactly."

Mirajane returned, having apparently left to lead Natsu's team down, where Erza walked over to Rosana. "Master, the damage is heavy and it is from Phantom Lord, as you might've suspected..."

Lucy looked lost. "Phantom Lord?"

Grateful for some distraction, Rosana stood up wobbly, catching herself by leaning on Laxus. "Our rival guild. Phantom Lord is a dark guild that has always tried to outmatch us, but this is new." Giggling, she smirked. "Though... Didn't you take a S-Ranked mission...?" She saw Natsu, Gray and Lucy paled when Makarov punished them. Turning away, she looked at Laxus, smiling. "I'm gonna head to Fairy Hills. I'm still a little dizzy from passing out..."

"Be careful. You know that now that they've attacked, the streets aren't gonna be easy." Laxus commented.

She smiled and hugged his arm. "Don't worry, brother. I'm a Dragon Slayer, ain't I? I can handle a few weaklings." He nodded and hugged her back before she left, blinking when Lucy joined her. "Uhh... Wha?"

"I was hoping you and I can talk." Lucy said.

"Sure, what about?"

"I've noticed you are the only one that even gets Laxus to smile or even show any emotion besides anger."

"It's been that way now for the past three years. He is just over-protective and wants me happy. That knucklehead nearly barbecues any guy that hurts me or even holds my hand longer than twelve seconds, on a good day." She explained before she dropped Lucy off. "Be careful... Erza, Natsu, Happy and Gray are in your place." With that warning, she waved goodbye and walked towards Fairy Hills, having Shina join her and land on her head. "I can't wait to get stronger, I wanna prove I can handle myself to Brother and Gramps..."

"I know you will. You may not be related to them by blood, but remember that bond is there." Shina stated as her partner blinked and stopped. "I take it you smell something?"

"Yeah... Rain... But there aren't clouds and it wasn't supposed to rain." Opening her eyes, she saw a young woman with long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a sapphire blue coat, a cream colored furry trimmed navy blue shawl with a pure white teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a matching Russian Cossack hat carrying an umbrella with a slim man of average height with a tiny, pointy, mustache and green hair pointing upwards beside her. His right eye is always hidden by a monocle, attached to a slim chain; under it, the eye itself seems small and round, in contrast to his other, larger eye. "Who the heck are..."

"Drip, drip, drop... Juvia believes this one shares a bond with our target, Sol-san..." 'Juvia' said to the man, 'Sol'.

Sol had a very bizarre stance, standing with his head tilted while he oddly swung his body back and forth. Also, he had his feet melded to the ground. He nodded. "Then **he** will take care of the other three... Be gentle with this one, Juvia, though. She is but a child.."

Rosana bristled and melted into shadows. "A child? You are mistaken. I am a mage of the Fairy Tail guild and attacking me is attacking them." She reappeared as a shadow with her eyes glowing red, Shina being hidden by having been with her. "Mess with a shadow and it will grow into darkness... I will make you have a living nightmare.. Shadow Dragon's Claw!" She sliced through, ending up going through the woman. "What?"

"Juvia's body is water. Nothing can hurt Juvia." Juvia stated before a black haired man landed. "Juvia has this one."

"Hurry. I have a plan to really tick off those wimps... I've already dealt with three of them, why not make it four?" He cackled at the end.

"Gajeel-san is right~" Sol said, grinning. "Let's do that and then we'll go after Lady Heartfilia."

At Gajeel's name, she forced herself to not pass out, instead focusing on a fellow Dragon Slayer, only to be triple-teamed by them and felt herself being dragged before her ankles and knees were locked in iron, her head upside down and passing out from the attack. She barely whispered for Laxus, only Shina catching it and flying back with haste.

* * *

The next morning, Laxus looked around for someone, getting Freed's attention. "Laxus, are you looking for Lady Rose?"

"She's never this late waking up... In fact, she would've been here already."

Evergreen blinked. "Perhaps she's with Natsu's team?"

Freed humphed. "Lady Rose isn't one to hang out with them unless she's here."

Erza overheard that right as Romeo Conbolt, Macao's son, rushed in. "Romeo?"

"THE... THE PARK! SHADOW GEAR AND ROSANA ARE HURT!"He panted, the entire guild rushing there, with Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza, the rest following.

"Levy!" Lucy cried.

"Jet! Droy!" Gray stated.

Erza went pale at Rosana. "Rosie!"

Natsu growled. "Phantom Lord did this.."

Makarov walked up before his jaw dropped at seeing his granddaughter upside down with her outfit in tatters and, like Levy, had a Phantom Lord mark on her stomach.

"Master..." Erza said.

"I can handle our headquarters being destroyed... But I will not allow more harm come to my children! Especially ones that I have taken under my wing." Makarov's words were laced with anger. "This time, we will take revenge!" He broke his staff which woke Rosana up.

"G-Gr-Grampa..." She called weakly, her normally blood red eyes dull while blood trickled into her hairline from her opening her mouth.

"Rosie... Get them down..." He nodded to Gray and Erza, who helped get them down and he went to her side. "What happened?"

She coughed a little. "G-G-Ga-Gajeel... Lu-Lucy... T-T-Target..." Her voice cracked as she watched magic surround her grandfather as he spoke.

"We have no choice but to go to war!" He declared before he heard Laxus arrive. "Boy, we need to get them to the hospital now!"

Laxus glared at him right before he saw Rosana's condition, shoving Gray away and taking over and lifting her gently up before heading away, pausing. "Tell me we're going to get revenge, Gramps."

"Indeed, boy."

"Good." He said before making his way to the hospital.

* * *

 **Alright~ It's time for the Phantom Lord-Fairy Tail war! And, unlike the show and stuff, Laxus is gonna join for what happened to Rosana! I'll go into how much worse she was compared to Shadow Gear in the next chapter. So, it'll still wind up being Natsu v Gajeel, but Laxus will be helping... Or... Doing most of the damage.. . Eh-heh-heh..  
~~Kiwi~~**


	7. The Anger of a Family

**She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside.**

* * *

 **The Shadow's Light**

 **Sting X Nina (OC)**

 **Chapter** **Six: The Anger of a Family**

* * *

Laxus and Makarov, plus Mirajane and Erza, rotated sitting at Rosana's bedside. Even Team Natsu took turns. The doctors were stunned that she was even alive with how badly she was beaten compared to Levy and Team Shadow Gear. The residing doctor over Rosana, one named Doctor Elise Masson, told the seven that were there, Happy and Shina included, the situation.

"I have barely seen these many fractures and broken bones before... Her right forearm is cracked, five of her right ribs are either bruised, cracked or both. Her jawline is bruised, her left knee is fractured, the same ankle is almost shattered. Her left hand is broken at the knuckles. That's just the bone injuries." Dr. Masson informed. "There are signs of bruising to her stomach and diaphram, which is why she coughed up blood when she woke up. Her throat is bruised to where I suggest she not try talking to heal it better."

Gray blinked. "Is that all?"

"No... Unfortunately, she has also a slight abrasion to her temple, which is worrisome, considering her amnesia problem. That could either help her or make her forget everything. If she awakens, please let us know." She informed before leaving them in the room. "By the way, Shadow Gear should be well enough in a few days with rest."

When she left, Makarov and Laxus both looked at Rosana while Erza and Mira looked at each other, Mira speaking up after awhile. "Master... Do you want to tell the guild the condition of Rosie? Or shall I?"

"I will. You have that lacrima, correct?" He asked.

Erza nodded. "Of course." She held it out and it soon showed Cana, who was 'in charge' while they were here. "Cana... Can everyone hear us?"

 _"Go ahead, Erza. We're all anxious to hear news on those four."_ Cana nodded right as Gildarts appeared, worry on his face. _"G-Gildarts?!"_

 _"I heard about the attack. Who was injured and what are their conditions?!"_

"Ah, Gildarts... Good timing. We were about to talk about that." Makarov said. "Good news first: Team Shadow Gear should be well in a few days with rest." He saw the guild sigh in relief before he clenched his hands, looking to Erza. "As for... Rosie..."

Erza took over and explained exactly what Dr. Masson had said. "So, she will be here for a while yet. Dr. Masson is surprised she is in one piece." The faces melted into pure rage at that, including Gildarts. "Master has given us the go ahead to declare war on Phantom Lord for this. Lucy, will you stay and keep tabs on them?" Lucy nodded from her seat besides Levy before Erza ended the communication. "Remember, Lucy. We are all family, so you need to keep us informed.

Lucy nodded, looking at Rosana. "Make them pay... This is unforgivable. Rosana did nothing to them, so she doesn't deserve being that hurt."

Natsu growled a little. "Damn right. We'll make them regret making an enemy of Fairy Tail."

Laxus glared at him a little. "Those bastards are about to feel fear."

* * *

Rosana stirred to see Shina was sleeping at her head with Lucy crying, which hurt her heart. "L..Lucy..." She grunted softly, seeing the celestial mage whip her head up at her voice. "D-Don't cry..."

"Yo-You're awake! You aren't supposed to speak, Rosana..." She took the lacrima out. "Everyone, Rosana's awake!"

The guild brightened when they saw her eyes open as Laxus poked his head into view. "Rosie, you feeling better?"

She winced as she tried to sit up. "Y-Y... Y-Yeah.. Just sore... I'll be fine soon... And I remember who did this... Gajeel from Phantom Lord. He and two others ambushed me after I had dropped Luce off at her place. Juvia and Sol were their names..."

"Those are the three strongest mages in their guild, but they'll regret it..." Erza stated. "Rest, Rosie. You need rest."

"Right... Please... Be careful and make them pay... They caused Lucy to cry." She said, drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

Fairy Tail itself stormed into Phantom Lord's guild hall, showing no mercy to their members, Laxus and Natsu easily taking care of half with the rest right behind. Laxus grabbed one, his other hand engulfed in lightning.

"Where can we find the one called Gajeel? And the Element Four." He said slowly.

"E..Eh, I-I'm not gon-gonna.." He didn't finish as Laxus electrocuted him.

Then, the man in question showed up, cackling. "Well, well, well... If it isn't Laxus... Why bother helping?" He asked.

Laxus dropped the one he held and glared. "Only for revenge for what you did to my little sister."

"Sister? Hmmm. Oooooh, that little punk? She was fiery, but I disciplined her." He then grinned.

He was a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes with slitted dark pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes, two on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. He bore his Phantom Lord mark at the top of his right shoulder. He wore a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud.

Laxus's glare grew as lightning surrounded his form. "You'll pay."

"Oh, snap. Laxus is mad." Macao chuckled.

"Looks that way." Wakaba said, agreeing.

Natsu sent a few more flying. "Laxus! He's mine!" He rushed towards them. "I'm going to make him pay for what he did to Levy and her team as well as Rosie!"

"Back off, Natsu. This is my fight, not yours. I could care less about what happened to that team, but, the instant he even touched Rose, he became **my** enemy." Laxus stated coolly as he rushed at Gajeel, surprised that he blocked the attack before he guarded from a similar blow.

"Wow. He's on par with Laxus." Gray commented right as Natsu managed to send Gajeel flying with a punch. "Then again... We have those two..."

Cana nodded. "One Dragon Slayer like Natsu and then there's Laxus. Should be easy."

* * *

Mirajane smiled at Levy, who had been cleared to at least walk around while she looked over Rosana. "How are you feeling, Levy?"

"Ergh... Sore, but fine... Where is everyo-ROSIE?!" She made her way to sit on the bed. "She's bad.."

"Thankfully, not that bad off. She woke up a few times. The others are getting revenge for what they did, so that's good. And Rosie's tougher than we think. She is Laxus's sister for a reason. She adopted his stubbornness." Mira giggled softly as Shina nodded.

"That's true. Plus growing up around Natsu, she may have gained his will, too." Shina stated before the three saw Rosana stir again and wake up, blinking away sleep. "Well, look who woke up again.."

"How do you feel?"

"Much better. Though my ribs and foot still hurt." She said as she cracked herself a little. "There we go... I want some fresh air now... Where's Lucy?"

"She went home... Come on... Easy there." Mira helped change her clothes from the hospital gown and the two supported Levy to her bed. "Now, you rest some more, Levy.."

"Alright..." The bluette nodded and went back to sleep while the other two left.

Rosana sighed before looking at the guild hall. "Well, that's character..." When she and Mira went to the basement, she was shocked to see that the entire guild was back and some were hurt, Lucy was crying in the corner with Gray, Natsu, Happy and Elfman nearby. Her eyes found Laxus and she smiled, waving slightly.

"Well, look who's up and walking now.." Mira announced, the guild all looking to see her up and apparently well as they let her make her way to Laxus.

She flung herself into his arms and sniffled. "I'm sorry for worrying you so much."

"Hey, you're fine now, that's all that matters. Plus, I got to beat a few heads in." Laxus said, patting her softly before he reached and put the flower behind her ear. "There."

"Where's Grampa?" When the others looked down, she gulped. She wasn't stupid and knew he was injured and probably with Madam Porlyusica, who knew of medicines and other things related to magic. "Ah.. Well.. We'll deal with those brutes soon." As she said that, the ground shook. "Hey... Wh-"

Alzack rushed down, panicking. "OUTSIDE!"

Rosana was about to go, but was stopped. "Laxus! Please! I wanna see!" She begged, using her 'cutey face' on him, seeing him twitch and sigh, a sign she could go.

"Be careful."

"Gotcha!" She nodded as she nearly ran into Natsu, who was stunned before she saw a moving object. "Am... Am I dreaming?!"

"N-Nope..."

"What's happening?" She asked.

"Phantom Lord is trying to return Lucy home, but she doesn't want to." Natsu said. "She's a part of Fairy Tail, after all."

"Is it Phantom?" An orange haired boy, Loke, asked.

Rosana liked Loke, so for him to be like this means something. She was frightened as she stood by Lucy, clinging slightly to the blonde. She was still a kid, but this was asking too much of her. "Lucy... We'll keep you safe."

Erza, in a towel, was just as stunned. "I never thought they'd go this far!" That was before they all saw a cannon appear. "RUN! Get out of here now!" She ordered, watching Lucy help Rosie back before she reequipped into a singular, blue chest plate with a lighter blue belt-like contraption around the waist.

Three spikes line the top of the chest plate which gives way to a white neck brace split in the center to allow room for her chin. The shoulders are sectioned with a large spike dividing each section, the middle spike being the largest of the three. The gauntlets have only a few sections. Attaching to the elbows are two large white shields which give the armor its defensive power. A blue jewel lines the back of the hand. Attached to the bottom of the chest plate is two layer metallic skirt with small spikes hanging on the ends of each layer. A larger spike hangs inward on the bottom layer. Her legs are covered in a sectioned armor to match the rest of the armor with a pair of greaves starting at the knees. The greaves bear a blue design shaped like the large spike that hangs off the skirt. Several curving spikes attach just below the knee of the greaves. She wears a large spiked headdress atop her head with a reflective piece in the middle.

Rosana gulped. "That's her... Adamantine Armor!"

Alzack blinked as Bisca raised an eyebrow. "Is she gonna try to block the cannon's shot?"

Alzack took over. "But there's no way her armor's gonna hold up to a blast that strong!"

Wakaba tightened his fists. "You're just risking your life, which is ridiculous!"

Rosana tried to get to Erza, but was held back by Reedus. "ERZA!"

"STAY BACK!"

"We're not going to be able to stop her!" Gray stated. "Just have faith in Erza!" He held back Natsu as the cannon fired, Erza's armor activating and creating a large shield, wind blowing harshly from the impact.

Nearly getting blown back, she blinked when Laxus held her lightly. "Laxus..." She then rushed around him, ignoring her foot and the pain to get to Erza. "Are you alright, Erza-chan?!"

"Makarov has fallen, Erza is unable to stand... Hand over Lucy Heartfilia immediately."

"NEVER!" Rosana snarled, glaring. "Lucy is my family and there is no way someone is handing her over from Fairy Tail. She belongs here with us! Lucy is STAYING!" She stated, to cheers from the guild.

"I won't ask again!"

"WE WOULD NEVER BETRAY HER LIKE THAT!" Erza said, rage on her face. "You're gonna have to KILL US FIRST!"

"Yeah!" Rosana nodded before she turned to Lucy and smiled, despite seeing the blonde crying. "You're family now. We'll never give you up."

"You can stop asking now! We're not giving you another answer! We're taking every one of you jerks down!" Natsu added to the flame of rage with his words.

Clenching her fists, Rosana let her magic surround her fists while one eye was hidden in shadow, glowing red. "If you DARE touch her again, we will show no more mercy! This time, I won't be so reckless. Try to take Lucy again and I will PERSONALLY show you what terror is!" Her voice was laced in rage as she lifted a fist up, with the guild all roaring in approval.

"You all have fifteen minutes to rethink that decision before I give a second offering of Jupiter!"

Rosana flinched before she saw Erza try to get up, but collapsed, knocked out. "Shit! She's the reason we're standing..." She muttered before shadows were sent their way, smirking. "You stupid or somethin?"

"You're in quite a quandry, aren't you, Fairy Tail? There are only two ways this situation can play out!"

The shadows rushed forward after Jose talked a few more moments, Rosana moving to be in front of Natsu and the entire guild. She eyed each one before smiling. "Great. I was getting hungry!" When they got close, she inhaled, sucking in those that got close to her, taking the shadows and magic away and swallowing. "Bad choice of henchmen... I eat shadows for food, dummy."

Natsu and the guild grinned a little as the bandages around her fists were torn off, Natsu cracking his knuckles and standing beside her. "I'm not gonna let you have all the fun, Rosie."

She kicked off, looking at Natsu. "We have fifteen minutes, let's get that cannon. Shina!" She called, the cat sprouting wings alongside Happy and getting picked up.

"Roger!""Aye, sir!" Happy and Shina said in unison, carrying the two towards the cannon before they dropped them.

She engulfed her fists in shadow, while Natsu did his in fire, both trying to break it from the outside before she sighed. "Hey, maybe we can destroy it from the inside?" The four went into the cannon and found a room with four orbs after running down it. "Bingo. Looks like the spot." She lept down before she forgot about her ankle, dropping as soon as she landed, Natsu landing beside her.

"You alright? You still need to rest up, Rosie."

"Not this time. I need to... I'll be fine. I'm a Dragon Slayer for a reason. I never give up, even if I have to crawl." She said, letting him help her stand.

He chuckled a little. "What is it about us Dragon Slayers being so stubborn?"

She grinned. "Must be being raised by dragons.. Now, let's get to the second part: destroying things!"

* * *

 **Wooo... Time for battle, again! Rosie is stubborn for many reasons: growing up around not only Laxus, but Natsu and the entire Fairy Tail guild, being a Dragon Slayer and just being her!  
~~Kiwi~~**


	8. Dragon Slayers!

_**She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside.**_

* * *

 **The Shadow's Light**

 **Sting X Nina (OC)**

 **Chapter Seven: Dragon Slayers!**

* * *

Rosana kept ups with Natsu after they split from Gray and Elfman as she knew this was going to be fun. "Hey, Natsu, think we can deal with Jose?"

"Of course! We're Fairy Tail. And you and I are friggin Dragon Slayers!" Natsu said as they ran. "Two Dragon Slayers are better than one!"

She rolled her eyes. "You forgot my brother. We technically have three of 'em, but, I get that point. Besides, I wanna kick that IronBrain in for getting the jump on me!" She said as the two cats rolled their eyes at the antics.

"You two have become joined at the hip lately." Shina said.

"Aye, sir..." Happy agreed.

Rosie smiled. "Of course~ That's natural. Oh! I talked to Skiadrium while I was resting! He doesn't know where Igneel is, but he at least said he is very strong and probably waiting for something. And he said he's sorry for not knowing much."

"Eh. That's something! At least he knows Igneel! What else did he tell ya?"

"Well, he mentioned something about how those raised by dragons form a really close bond than those not raised by dragons... Like Laxus. Remember, he's a second generation... I'm a third while you are a first..." She explained right before a rush of air made them spin onto their heads. "OW!"

"How sad... I will make your wings of fire and shadow wither and all that will remain will be two dragon's corpses."

"The hell!? What's that mean?!" Natsu demanded.

"Watch out you two. He's one of the Element Four." Shina stated,

"My name is Aria." Aria tall and massive man with tanned skin. He doesn't seem to have visible hair, and possesses a rectangular, elongated face with prominent cheekbones, which has his rounded chin jut downwards, something that somehow negates the somewhat angular look his face would have otherwise. A thin, vertical dark line is present on the chin, crossing its whole length up to his lower lip, and his nose is flat. Aria possesses wide dark eyes topped by thin dark eyebrows, which are usually hidden away by a simple, light blindfold.

Rosana blinked at how his limbs are quite small and especially thin in comparison to the large mass of his body; nonetheless, his hands seem to be more well-proportioned. Aria's massive upper body is covered by a large, loose green coat sporting white edges, which is closed around his neck, sporting a wide and high collar, but left open on the front below it, revealing a pale red, similarly loose and ruffled pale red shirt, with its high collar, split in three horizontal straps circling Aria's neck, being held closed by an equal amount of buttons, one for each strap.

Appearing from below such shirt is a similar robe, seemingly yellow in color, which almost reaches down to Aria's feet, revealing an extremely loose pair of pants with prominent hems and a pair of simple, dark shoes. Aria's attire sports a pair of distinctive elements: circling his neck is a large, orange-colored necklace composed of several crosses linked together by small beads, which on the front, right below Aria's neck, bears a small skull, with its eyes obscured by a blindfold not unlike that usually covering Aria's own eyes; passing over his shoulders and hanging on the front is instead a wide stole, which is purple and white in color, being covered in intricate motifs. Aria's outfit is completed by a top hat sitting on his head, matching his coat in color.

She sighed. "Well, no clipping of any wings or whatever... And STOP CRYING, ya baby!"

"I am the strongest of the Element Four. I've come in the hopes of hunting dragons."

"Well, lemme guess: you're a wind wizard, right? I've dealt with your kind before." Natsu said.

"But, isn't he stronger than Erigor?" Rosana asked before they each tried to hit Aria, getting a beating in return. She groaned slightly, seeing her outfit ruined. "Great... But he's strong, alright... He's holding up against both of us, Natsu..."

"You've both endured my attacks and are still standing. Quite impressive."

"Oh, yeah?! Try this on!" She found what seemed to be her fifth wind and rushed with Natsu.

"Watch this!" He said right before they were both flung back. He then noticed Rosana had vanished before his nose picked up that she was in the shadows.

"You are much stronger than I thought, Salamander..." He then reached out. "And I expected nothing less from the Shadow Mistress herself." He knocked her into Natsu, who caught her and put her back on her feet.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Rosie said, panting.

"Never underestimate the power of a Fairy Tail wizard, let alone two of them. I'm all fired up now! Lemme see what you've got!" Natsu said.

Rolling her eyes, she smiled. "A shadow hides in plain sight... Time to turn your vision black..."

"Air Space: Sever!" He commanded, the attack hitting and making the two skid back. "There is always someone stronger than you... Especially the runt..."

Rosie bristled at that before she tightened her fists and glared. It was true, but she was related to Laxus Dreyer, one of Fairy Tail's strongest wizard. She inspired to be like him and grew in the past few months, all trying to prove herself to him, when she should've been focusing on proving herself to herself. "Shut. Up... I am sick of people calling me a runt, shrimp or weak... I am the adoptive granddaughter of Makarov, sister to Laxus and a Dragon Slayer!" Shadows emanated from her being as she spoke. "I will not let others fight my battles for me anymore!" Inhaling, she whipped her head. "SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!"

The attack stunned Natsu and engulfed Aira, sending him flying before he landed. "Wow! Nice breath attack!" Natsu said, grinning before he saw that she was dead serious now, which was a one eighty from the Rosana he knew as he chuckled. "Bad luck, dude. I have never seen her this mad before."

"There will always be one above such young Dragon Slayers."

"Then try this! FIRE DRAGON..."

"SHADOW DRAGON..."

"ROAR!" Their attacks merged and missed Aria, who had vanished.

"I will let you two join your master. Air Space: Drain!"

Rosana and Natsu were caught up in the attack and were completely helpless before Rosana remembered she was shadows, grabbing Natsu right as the spell took effect, the two melting into the ground as a kick sent him flying. Reappearing, she sighed. "Erza... Are." Erza's look made her shut up and force the four to cling to each other.

Shina and Happy's tail stood straight up as she spoke. "Erza's mad!"

The battle raged, with Rosana clinging to Natsu and the cats hanging onto his scarf, him holding onto her with one arm while the other blocked the gusts that rose up. "I've gotcha, Rosie!"

"I hate being so darn small!" She whined as she saw Erza easily defeat Aria, shaking as the gusts died down. Even though she was to Natsu's shoulder, she was still light for her height. "Eeep. This is why she's so scary!"

"Aye, sir!" Natsu and Happy said in unison before he rushed to catch Erza, who was passing out.

"Erza! Wake up!" Rosana said as the building began to collapse. Her ears rang as Jose spoke again.

"Listen up, pathetic Fairy Tail worms, for I will only say this once."

"It's Jose!" Shina said right before a eerily familiar scream echoed everywhere.

"That scream..." Rosana paled.

"Lucy..." Happy said, shaking.

"We have captured your precious Lucy Heartfilia, which means our first order of business is out of the way. My favorite part is next: wiping all you brats off the face of the earth."

Natsu and Rosana both grew angry at the scream and only grew angrier with each word. He laid Erza down and looked to the two. "Happy."

"Shina."

"Look after Erza."

"But.."

Rosana petted both heads softly. "Me and Natsu got this now... And we need to take care of it..."

"Natsu... Rosie..." Erza's weak voice said.

"Erza!" They said.

"Both of you, use your strengths. It lies dormant deep down inside both of you. Believe in yourselves and each other... Find it. Find your strengths and awaken them. You two might be two different generations of dragon slayers, but you share one thing: being raised by dragons..." She smiled. "Find it for Lucy, for our master and for our guild's sake... Do it now, Natsu, Rosana. Show me you two can surpass me!"

Rosana knew, with Erza not calling her Rosie, that she was serious as she nodded. "Got it. Whaddya say, Natsu?" She saw the barest of nods before they both focused on channeling that strength, flames surrounding Natsu while shadows surrounded her before they both erupted into images of a dragon, both taking off towards their next target: Gajeel.

She made the two travel through shadows towards the sounds of Lucy's pained grunts. She then let Natsu send flames up, with her shadows spinning around it as they both hit Gajeel away, Natsu's fist landing on his jaw while hers hit his ribs. They roared again, the magic forming the dragons again.

"So. I was right. I thought I smelled those two here." Gajeel stated.

"It's Natsu. And Rosana?" Lucy said.

"GAJEEL!" They shouted as the magic formed a barrier around them.

Rosana's eyes were almost all white as she looked to Lucy. "Stay back. We've got this now."

"Gajeel-"

"These two are mine!" He said, rushing at them and the three countered each others' blows until Rosana kicked him and Natsu followed up with a punch.

"Fire Dragon Talon!"

"Shadow Dragon Wax Wing!" Rosana came from his left and Natsu from above, making him guard and the attacks sending them flying back.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" Shina asked.

"I've never seen these two this way."

Happy nodded. "They're both angry. Natsu's fired up and Rosie's just pissed. I wouldn't wanna be that guy right now."

Gajeel cracked his neck. "For you two being Fairy scum, you both pack a punch and are cocky."

Rosana chuckled lightly. "You're the scum..."

"As payback for what you did to Lucy, I'm going to use my fire power to melt your ugly mug."

"And I'll carve into your dull shadow with my claws." Rosana threatened, shadows surrounding her hands at that.

"Sounds like fun... So give it a shot, you two!"

The battle began again, each either landing a blow or countering and blocking a hit, even throwing taunts and threats like it was normal while Gajeel had his Iron Dragon Sword going, they each dodged and landed. Rosana melted into Natsu's shadow when he rushed towards Gajeel before he was sent flying into a wall from Gajeel turning his skin into iron scales.

Taking the opportunity, she wrapped her shadow around Gajeel before she was sent flying into the wall next to Natsu, both sporting a bruise from where Gajeel had hit them before they both became punching bags, soon trying to hit something. Soon, they skidded to a stop, nodding to each other.

"You walking trash bin, try this! Fire Dragon ROAR!"

"Shadow Dragon ROAR!"

"Iron Dragon ROAR!" The three attacks met and exploded, leaving the three standing, Gajeel chuckling. "Looks like there's a big difference between fire, shadow and iron dragons, eh, Salamander and Shadow Mistress? Salamander can keep showering me in hot air while you can try to dice the pieces, Shadow. But neither will crack my armor."

Rosana's leggings and over-shirt were gone, leaving her in her shorts and tanktop. She grinned. "You sure? There must be a draft."

"I don't breath regular fire. A fire dragon's roar can destroy anything it touches." Natsu said as he tossed his vest to the side.

"Are ya turning into Gray!?" Rosana said, shocked before smiling. "A shadow dragon's roar is strong enough to take out an entire forest with one go." Two circles appeared under her and Natsu. "Natsu, how about we stop toying around?"

"Sounds like a plan, Ros. We're gonna shatter you into a million pieces, IronHead!" He said as their magic power increased even more, all three now going all out. "Black Steel, we're ready when you are."

"Sky's not big enough for three dragons, kid. You and Shadow are going down, Salamander!"

The three began round three, soon skyrocketing into the sky, with them all going faster than some eyes could catch, Natsu making room as Rosana countered a hit meant for his head while he would aim low, but get guarded there and Gajeel'd try kicking only to get blocked by Natsu's own leg. She would try behind, but he'd guard, making Natsu land a hit on the gut before he was countered. They all matched hits that landed.

Rosana and Natsu were out of breath before they saw that Gajeel had free food. "Not fair!" She winced when her knee acted up.

Gajeel noticed and smirked. "My handiwork is finally kickin in, eh, Shadow?"

"Dragon slayers get energy from eating their element..." Happy said.

"And Natsu and Rosie can't eat their own magic, it has to come from another source. Flames are more abundant than shadows..."

"I call upon thee of the world of the celestial spirits! I beckon you to my side at once! Pass through the gate!" Lucy swung her only key around. "Open the Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!"

A tall, black-haired and lanky man sporting a horse costume appeared, saluting Lucy. His attire consists of a green shirt with yellow trims followed by a red and yellow pair of striped pants and purple frills. His weapon of choice, a large bow- is fastened to his back by a red strap along with an equally large quiver.

"Better get outta the way!" Rosana shouted before shadows surrounded her and she and Natsu bent down to get leverage before shooting off. "Shadow Dragon's Exploding Edge!"

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"

They managed to land against Gajeel, who merely swatted them away. "Why don't you two eat some iron!?" He sent them to rest near an edge. "I'm bored of you two..."

Rosana pushed herself up and somehow pinpointed Laxus, who somehow was looking at her with worry in his eyes, yet he also showed his trust in her by nodding slightly while she saw the entire guild fighting on, despite their hall being destroyed. Memories of her arriving with Gildarts ran through her mind as she teared up at the destruction. Looking at Natsu, he held the same look she did.

Other memories of how she had grown to love them like family and how she fit right in after she was found. While she knew next to nothing of what happened before Gildarts found her, besides the whole invasion thing, she had created new and lasting ones that were burned into her heart. Those of her, Levy and Cana talking; her and Laxus spending time at the beach, watching the sun set; her learning how to read and write from not only Makarov, but Erza; breaking up one of Gray and Natsu's fights; all were who she was now.

Hiding her eyes, she stood up shakily. Unknown to her, her skin began to show dark scales on her forehead, around her eyes and her arms, spotting around her exposed skin. Her flower was blow away and Shina rushed to catch it before rushing back to stare. Her magic made her ties get cut off, her hair standing on end. She then looked to Gajeel, feeling and smelling the shadows around them as she felt a similar shift in Natsu.

When they looked up, both had scales similar to Gajeel's, but Rosie's were black and Natsu's were barely visible. Each were going through memories as they made their way towards him.

"Natsu. Rosana. Don't do this. Let's just give them what they want." Lucy pleaded. "I mean if I just let them take me, they'll leave you all alone."

"Don't. Stop talking like that, Luce." Rosana said, her eyes showing her devotion. "You belong with us. You..."

"Are Lucy of Fairy Tail. I told ya that, dummy."

"There's no way these two will let that happen to you..." Shina said, handing the flower over. "Here. Hold onto that. It's Rosie's most cherished item. She had it for as long as she's been in Fairy Tail, if not longer." Lucy teared up and nodded as they watched the three.

"Your guild hall is destroyed... How does it feel to be a lo-" He was interrupted by seeing the full face of the two. "No fuckin way. Shadow went into Dragon Force?! The hell?"

"Dragon Force?" Lucy asked.

"According to some, Dragon Force is the strongest form for dragon slayers. Their magic is increased and their abilities maxed out. It is rumored to be the final, most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain; granting them power comparable to that which a real Dragon possesses: the power to utterly destroy everything." Shina explained. "How is it she entered it, yet... Natsu's not. Could it be because Natsu's a first generation while Rosana's a third?"

"Aye, sir. That's why! Oh, yeah! Rosie's gonna kick some butt!" Happy said. "Natsu, too!"

The two overpowered him for a few minutes before it became another round of countering. Soon, Rosana and Natsu managed to land one hard blow, which showed a few flames that died out, Natsu panting while Rosana kept Gajeel busy.

"Sagittarius, try hitting a pipe or something to create flames for Natsu!" Lucy said. "We'll work something out later!"

"Rightio, Miss Lucy!"

Happy looked to Shina. "What happens to a dragon slayer that enters this dragon force?"

"Dragon Force is said to greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances their physical prowess, speed, and considerably boosts their Magic Power, which becomes visible, taking the appearance of a Dragon. At its fullest, said Magic Power takes on a violent corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic Power employed." Shina explained. "We learned that from Makarov's books."

Rosana wound up rolling to a stop before them as Gajeel went after Natsu.

"Just a moment. It seems I didn't quite understand what you were asking me earlier. When I arrived, you inquired as to whether or not I could shoot fire and I answered I did not have the power to do so. However, now I see it's the fire itself that's important!" Sagittarius said, aiming at the two. "It doesn't matter that I cannot produce it myself, so long as it's produced!"

Rosana made it to her elbow as five arrows landed in the electronics, creating an explosion, and flames, plus a large shadow that she immediately ate. Gajeel complained while Sagittarius explained how it was possible, making Lucy smile in awe. She then smiled at Lucy. "Thanks, Luce..."

"Just what we needed, thanks~" Natsu agreed, both full now and ready for the next round.

* * *

 **Yup. Rosie enters Dragon Force~ And Natsu barely does, but not as visible. Now things'll get interesting, eh?  
~~Kiwi~~**


	9. S-Class Trial Begins!

_**She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside.**_

* * *

 **The Shadow's Light**

 **Sting X Nina (OC)**

 **Chapter Eight: S-Class Trial Begins!**

* * *

Rosana looked around at the guild, smiling at how it had grown in the past few months since the war on Phantom Lord. She wrote to her brother Laxus about how Lisanna was actually alive and how they had gained another Dragon Slayer named Wendy Marvell, with her cat, Exceed as she wrote that they were called, Carla.

She missed her brother to a point she rarely smiled. He had been excommunicated due to endangering people's lives when he started a war within Fairy Tail itself. Even her pleading with their grandfather didn't lessen the blow. Gajeel and Juvia had joined Fairy Tail around that time.

Mira stopped wiping the glass and frowned. "Rosie, cheer up. You know Laxus is fine."

"Yeah... But... I miss him... He is my brother... And the one I'm closer to than anything." She admitted.

Lucy blinked. "Really? I thought you and Natsu were close."

"Well, yeah, but I'm Rosana Dreyer... My brother only wanted what he thought was best for me: a strong guild. He didn't see that we are strong as a family, which is our power.." She looked at the letter she was writing, seeing that she was still half-way through the letter.

Wendy and Carla joined her. "Writing to Laxus again?" Wendy asked.

"Mhm..."

"Why is everyone on edge, by the way?" Carla asked as Shina smiled.

"It's that time again? Well, Rosie, hope you get picked." Seeing three confused faces, Shina giggled. "It's the S-Class Trial time. Only eight are chosen and there is a possibility for all to be promoted, but it's really hard."

Rosana nodded. "There are three currently: Gildarts, Erza and Mira. My brother was one before he was kicked out."

Makarov took that opportunity to walk onto the stage. "Attention! It is that time of year! I have chosen the eight lucky members to take part in the S-Class trial!" He said, with Erza, Mira and Gildarts behind him. "The participants are: Natsu, Gray, Cana, Levy, Elfman, Juvia, Freed and Rosana! Good luck to you!"

Rosana nearly fell out of her seat and stared. "M-Me?! Gramps, are you sure?"

"You've grown strong and I have faith you can pass. But it's not easy." He said, grinning. "Now, choose a partner and good luck!"

Rosana thought it through before seeing that Gajeel said he'd help Levy; Natsu chose Happy; Gray Loke, who was here despite being Leo the Lion; Elfman chose Evergreen for some reason; Juvia went with Lisanna; Cana had Lucy; Freed, of course, went with Bickslow. She then smiled at Wendy. "Wanna be my partner, Wendy?"

"Sure! I'll do my best!" The Sky Dragon Slayer said.

* * *

They were all loaded into a boat, with Wendy casting Troia on Rosana. Natsu and Happy automatically flew their way towards the destination: Tenrou Island. Rosana smiled as she remembered telling Laxus about her being chosen and wanted him to come back to her being a lot stronger.

Gray, of course was almost naked, which she shook her head at. "Gray, clothes."

"But it's hot!" He said, ignoring a drooling Juvia.

"Still..." She sighed as she saw the island, blinking. "Whoa..." Shina landed on her head, not a part of the trial, but there as a cheerleader of sorts, like Carla and even Panterlily, who was Gajeel's 'cat'. She then listened to how the first trial would be based on not only power, but luck as well.

There were eight total paths, with six possible teams able to advance with the minimum being three. With that, he declared the trial to begin as she and Wendy nodded to each other before she looked to Wendy. "Alright, which one do ya think we should go with?"

"Well... H seems nice and peaceful.." She said.

"Alright! I hope I see Mister Gildarts in there! I wanna show him that I've grown stronger!" She said as the two went down the path, only to see Gray and Loke. "Bummer... I was wanting Mister Gildarts..."

"You crazy, Rosie?" Gray chuckled. "Well, let's give it our all, shall we?"

"Don't hold back, Princess." She taunted, grinning.

"You've hung out with Natsu too much!" He said as the two began to fight, with Wendy trying to support Rosana while also dealing with Loke. "Ice-Make: Hammer!"

"Shadow Dragon's Fist!" She met the ice hammer with her fist, getting a deadlock before she added more force, breaking it. "Tell me you're warming up already..."

He laughed a little. "Definitely still Rosie. You asked for it. Ice-Make: Floor!" He turned the floor into ice, making Wendy start to fall.

Rosana skated over, using the ice to her advantage and helped Wendy by knocking Loke away with her momentum. "Try again, Princess. You forgot you used to do this when we were kids, so I know how to use this against you!" She then leapt up to avoid a punch from Loke, making it hit a rock instead.

Wendy continued to assist, even attacking a few times. However, Loke and Gray used her weakness: pickled plums, earning her screaming before she saw Rosana bump into the two. "Thank you, Rosana-chan."

"Don't mention it. You boys are so rude." She cracked her knuckles. "It was a nice work out, but I'm gonna have to let loose." As she said that, she engulfed her fists in shadows, rushing at the two and using her body to her advantage, sending Loke into a wall, followed by Gray soon after. "Whoops! Sorry!" She rushed over to un-stick the two.

"Well, I'll be. You won. Go on ahead, we'll cheer for you." Loke chuckled before he vanished.

"Darn him!" Gray said. "Yeah, since I'm out, want help?"

Rosana grinned. "Just don't think about stealing this away from me... And you know that Loke needed to head back to being Leo, right? I kinda did a number on him."

"True." The three continued ahead, arriving to see the other five, confused. "Wow."

Lucy waved at Rosana. "You made it!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow at Gray. "You lost, IceFreak? Wow! That was probably priceless! That's it! Gray, Cana, Elfman, Levy, Rosie! There's only gonna be one S-Class and that's me!"

"Bring it on." Gray said.

"Not gonna happen." Levy said as Cana chuckled.

"Challenge accepted!" Elfman said.

Rosana grinned. "You'll regret saying that, Sala." That was before Makarov told them their test and they all went a separate way. "Say, Wendy. Do you think you, Natsu and Gajeel will find your dragons?"

"I know we can and will. I mean they must've had good reasons to leave. We'll find them and get answers." Wendy blinked. "What about your dragon?"

"Skiadrium? He's here." She pointed to her heart. "He talks to me in my dreams and I learned that he knew the other dragons, but has no idea where they are. Though, there is a chunk of my past still missing. I have flashes of some boy that is like me, but that's all before I pass out, as if unable to remember." She shrugged. "Oh well.. Wait... Did you smell that?"

Wendy nodded right as they dodged an attack. "We're under attack? Wait! What's that red thing?"

Rosana paled. "Condition Red! We have to get ready for battle! Back to the rest area! The exam's on hold!" She spun and rushed back, with Wendy right behind her as they bumped into Levy. "Lev! Where's Gajeel!?"

"Fighting! I left him..."

"Got it! I'll go get him." She ran the direction Levy pointed, merging into the shadows to travel faster. What she saw a humanoid goat, with a prominent flat nose and a goat's beard. He's seemingly covered in short, brown fur, and, when shown without his helmet, two large goat's ears, hanging down on his head's sides, are visible.

He's clad in a set of red samurai-like armor with golden edges, consisting of a traditional breastplate bearing a weird symbol, linked to the pauldrons, which on the other hand are spherical and bear little to no resemblance to the plated one worn by ancient samurai, gauntlets revealing his hands, a waist guard composed of four traditional samurai plates, hanging over his legs, and a traditional samurai kabuto helmet with a prominent, golden crest on the front part and a long furry ornament protruding from the back, which, strangely enough, isn't always portrayed. Together with the armor and under it, he donned a simple outfit consisting of a very long, pale gray shirt, loose dark pants with the lower leg parts being wrapped in bandages, and traditional Japanese sandals with socks. He also dons a light red obi belt tied around his waist, above the waist guard, and carries around a standard sword, tied to his left hip.

Opposite him was a large, anthropomorphic chicken, distinguished by the addition of human arms alongside chicken wings, with the same symbol on his neck. His attire consisted of an eastern-looking orange apron adorned with a golden diamond-shaped drawing on the front, partly covered by the simple cloth belt he wears over the lower part of it. On his legs, he donned dark pants reaching down below his knees where his chicken feet begin, with a large stripe descending down each leg's side.

"What happened here, Screwball?" She asked from around them.

"Geez. Took ya long enough, Shadow... But I've got it." He said.

"Then why do you look like you did after you, me and Natsu fought?"

"Show yourself!" The chicken said.

"Or are you a coward?" The goat asked.

"Coward? Me? Nope... Just try and find me, you animal-guys~" She teased, evading the attacks due to being in the shadows before she lept out behind the chicken. "Shadow Dragon's Fist!" She sent it flying but it landed as she did. "Wanna stand already? You're making me look bad."

"A mere child? What kind of weak, insignificant, runty shrimp does Fairy Tail let in?" The goat said.

Gajeel deadpanned. "Oh, shit. Wrong words... She's pissed." He warned, seeing that, true to his words, shadows had engulfed her form. He chuckled. "See ya around. You've pissed off the wrong person."

"Time to pay... Shadows will eat you away when I'm done. I am Rosana Dreyer, Mistress of Shadows, and you're about to find out why!"

"Wait... Dreyer? As in Makarov and Laxus Dreyer?!" The chicken said to the goat.

"Yup. Granddaughter to our master, sister to one of our former S-Class wizards." Gajeel informed. "And she has a temper to match them. Just get them off the island, Shadow..."

"Oh. I will." She said as she took aim. "Shadow Dragon's ROAR!" She shot her breath attack, seeing it get deflected back by the goat, dodging and rushing ahead. "Gajeel! A little boost, if ya don't mind!"

"Gotcha! Iron Dragon's Club!" He shot his arm out, letting her balance on the end and shot her at the two.

She entered her Dragon Force and was nearly running on fumes. She froze as she felt her grandfather use his giant form. "Gramps... Please.." She then felt him start using Fairy Law, looking at Gajeel.

"Well, whoever you guys are, you're about to be wiped out." Gajeel stated right before the magic stopped. "The hell?" The chicken took that time to attack, which Rosana blocked, but was sent into a tree. "Shadow!" He growled and attacked the chicken. "Why are you here and who are you?"

"We are Kawazu and Yomazu, scouters for Grimoire Heart and looking at the island for our stronger guild mates." Kawazu said.

Rosana shook her head before glaring. "Another? Gramps said Grimoire Heart is like Phantom Lord... Which means..."

"They should be a piece of cake for us!" Gajeel said as Levy returned. "Oi, shrimp! I said go away!"

"As if! We're partners!" Levy said, using her Solid Script magic to make shadows for Rosana and iron for her teammate.

"Thanks, Levy. I was running on empty." Rosana said, eating the shadows, Gajeel hesitantly eating the iron. "Great! As Natsu'd say: I got a fire in my belly!" She said, cracking her knuckles and rushing at Yomazu. "Alright... You saying there's more of you?"

"Shut up! Kan!" He wrote the kanji for Kan and shot the beam at Rosana, who, despite guarding, still was hit.

"Gah." She said, immediately exiting her Dragon Force.

"Rosie!" Levy called.

She was about to attack when she felt despair, making her collapse and hold her heart and wondered if Laxus felt this wave, wherever he was. "No..."

"What's wrong?" Gajeel asked.

"..." She allowed her magic to surround her as she glared at their opponents, stunning Levy, but Gajeel had seen her anger before, but was still shocked.

"W-What?"

"This is her true Dragon Force... Scary still... But it only occurs when something bad happens..." He explained.

"Does that mean..." Levy began as Rosana, instead of attacking their enemy, rushed away, heading towards where the explosion had happened. "ROSIE!"

"Let her go... We need to let the others know..." Gajeel ordered.

* * *

Rosie fought her pain by adding it to her anger. If what she felt were true: Makarov was hurt badly. She refused to think much darker than that. _'Laxus... Please.. I hope you can handle this... Help...'_ She pleaded for her brother, knowing it was impossible for him to hear or come. She ran across Natsu, stopping. "Natsu?"

"Rosie!" Happy said.

"What the hell?" She asked, seeing people thrown about as she even stepped on some. "Got carried away?"

"They invaded our island... And turned my scarf black! That has me burning up in anger! I wanna vent on them more!"

Rosana then noticed that the normally white scarf was pitch black. "Ahh. Having fun?"

"Wait, he's just venting!?" A soldier asked before seeing the girl. "GAH! Monster!"

Natsu glared before noticing Rosana's appearance. "Who got you so pissed to enter that?"

"These bozos named Kawazu and Yomazu... But mostly that explosion... I have a bad feeling." She glared at them. "These guys are from Grimoire Heart..."

"Ahh..." He said. "They make great punching bags."

She grinned. "Well, I gotta go. Make 'em hurt for me~"

"Gotcha!"

She waved at Wendy and the Exceeds before she and Shina rushed off again. "Shina, you should've stayed behind with Wendy and the others."

"And miss you getting revenge? No way." Shina laughed lightly as she landed on her head. "Besides, Natsu and Happy have it back there. Lily's running low on magic, Carla's... Carla and Wendy can heal if need be."

"True." Her path led to a very injured Makarov. "GRAMPS!" She slid to a stop before him, exiting her Dragon Force as she dropped to her knees. "Please... Don't be dead..." She begged, sniffling. "I can't lose you, Grampa... You and Laxus are my only family... The ones that took me in as your own..." Her tears poured out before she smelt Natsu.

"Ros? What're you... Whoa.."

"Natsu... Grampa..." She hiccuped as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"Natsu... Rosie... You two..." Makarov said weakly.

"What in the world happened to you?" Natsu asked.

"He's hurt real bad, isn't he, Natsu?" She whimpered as Natsu freaked out. "Who did this, Grampa?"

"The chances... of us defeating... Grimoire Heart... Are nearly..." He tried.

"You've gotta be outta your mind right now! The Gramps I know would never say something like that!" Natsu said.

Rosie frowned. "Natsu... Listen to him... Look at him! He's hurt worse than anyone!" She cried. "H-He's right..."

"You two are injured..." He stated. "Who did that to you two?"

Natsu blinked as Rosie sniffled and spoke. "I don't know what happened to Natsu... But these bozos named Kawazu and Yomazu did this to me..."

"This is nothing compared to what I'm gonna do to him! The next time I see that jug, it's on!"

"Rosie... My beloved granddaughter... They hurt you... I beg you, Natsu... Protect Rosie with all you have and gather the others. Leave while you can..."

"I'll protect her, you don't have to worry. But as for us leaving, you are supposed to support us!" Natsu said.

"That's true.. There are times when the best thing to do is retreat..."

* * *

 **This time, I won't skip anything, since it's a very interesting event. The ones between Phantom Lord and here, to me, are a little... weird. I mentioned it, but I'll explain it now:**

 **Rosie, Natsu and Gajeel fought against Laxus, but Rosie was unable to hurt her brother, so, Laxus, completely insane, attacked her instead, injuring her to a point where even Natsu and Gajeel got angry. However, Rosana loves her brother to completely forgive him, so she tried her best to make their grandfather see what she did, Makarov still excommunicated him, but allows her to write to him.**

 **Then, when Lucy saves Loke, Rosie had been dealing with missing Laxus and often kept to herself where Laxus hung out. She did go on some missions and even went with to the Tower of Heaven, where more memories rose up, still not knowing the 'boy' in her past, but filling in more of what happened before Gildarts found her. She even talked to Skiadrium a few times, growing close to him, even if he's in her heart.**

 **Hope that kinda fills in the blanks a little more... ^.^  
~~Kiwi~~**


	10. War and Hope!

_**She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside.**_

* * *

 **The Shadow's Light**

 **Sting X Nina (OC)**

 **Chapter Nine: War and Hope!**

* * *

Rosana looked and saw the same shock on Natsu's face before she blinked. "Grampa..." That was when black flames landed, a crazy-looking blonde laughing.

"Looks like Master Hades did a number, eh, Makarov?" He cackled, his long and spiky blond hair reaching down to his lower back. He had a psychotic grin on his face as he shows his teeth. His red pupils consisted of several concentric circles, which further enhances his crazed appearance. He wore a yellow and dark blue skirt-like armor with a red waist ribbon that exposes the right side of his chest as well as his right shoulder, where his guild mark tattoo is located.

"He's the one who did this!?" Natsu demanded.

Rosie was still hesitant before she stood with Natsu, glaring at the blonde.

He whistled a little. "What a cutie! I will make it less painful for you, babe~"

Rosana paled and shook her head, growling. "As if! I hate creeps like you!"

"Let it go, my children... Remember what I just said!" Makarov said.

"But, Grampa..."

"I ain't backing down!" Natsu said as both Rosie and Makarov saw him shaking in fear.

"Natsu... He's trembling in fear..." Rosie said quietly.

"Having a hard time, Dragon Hunter?" He said. "I should introduce myself to the babe. I'm Zancrow, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory! And what are you called?"

"I'm Rosana Dreyer and I am a Dragon Slayer." She said, annoyed that he called them dragon 'hunters'.

"Another one? Wow. That must mean you are just as weak..." Zancrow sighed. "Looks like Pinky is freaking out a bit! There's sweat dripping out of every pour of his body!"

She sat back next to her grandfather, watching as Natsu acknowledged fear for the first time in his life, stunned that he was so scared. For as long as she's known Natsu, he'd always been confident and a little dense. Zancrow's laugh broke her out of her thoughts

"Yup! You got it! I can't say I blame ya! It's gotta be terrifying for a runt like you and a babe like her to face my ultimate power! If I were you, I'd stay there trembling in fear too, runt. And you, babe, I'd surrender and become my girl!"

Rosana's mind went back to that lord that had said she should be his girl as well. Back then she had Laxus. Now... She had no one to keep her safe from those nutjobs. Did she really have no choice? Was she forever going to be stalked by these guys and be torn from her family? Her gaze caught Natsu erupting in flames. "Natsu..."

"He's right. This is fear I feel, but not the fear you think of and not the fear Gildarts was talking about." He clenched his teeth. "You dare speak to Rosie like that... I'm not trembling because of you, idiot. The only thing I am afraid of is Rosie's tears and that someone else will do in the jerk that beat up Gramps before I get the chance to get a few good licks in! I made a promise to protect her long before now." He glared. "Consider it a promise made to Laxus before he was kicked out."

Rosana gasped. "What?" Her brother knew and he wanted Natsu to protect her in his stead?

"Laxus wanted to make sure his little sister was always safe, even when he wasn't around." His face became shadows, with his eyes glowing red. "You're gonna pay! I won't let you guys get away with this! For hurting Gramps, for coming to Fairy Tail's sacred island, but most of all, for making Rosana cry!" He then glared. "I'll take down Master Hades and I'll do it with my own two hands!"

Rosana smiled waterly. "Natsu..." She wiped her tears and stood up. "I'm right with you... I said I was done being the one who needed protecting... And I need to own up to my words... I am a Shadow Dragon Slayer for a reason. I need to stop acting like a crybaby and grow up." She entered her Dragon Force as she spoke. "No more. Master Hades will rue the day he attacked my grandfather. His shadow will consume him and he will learn true fear. Here, today, I make my vow: I will never be the weakling ever again. I will protect my family and friends until I can't move. My strength will come from my family and I will use it to crush enemies of Fairy Tail." Her magic grew as she looked at Zancrow. "I know my path now and know that Laxus wanted me to walk a different one than him. I will. I vow to never cry like a baby. I will fight!"

Makarov and Natsu smiled a little, both knowing a vow from a Dragon Slayer was unbreakable. That was before Natsu's rage returned as they looked at Zancrow.

"You two think you can take down Master Hades?!" He was surrounded in the black flames, similar to Natsu and Rosie being engulfed by red flames and shadows, respectively as he and Natsu hit foreheads. "That is never gonna happen if you can't beat me, punk. I'd learn to not attack me, baby." He got hit by Natsu, his head getting hit down as Rosana kicked him, making him slide back. "I told you your flames have no effect on me!"

"Oh? How about shadows, then?" Rosie asked as she jumped from tree to tree before kicking him, getting blocked. "What?!"

"Black flames are shadow flames... It won't hurt me if either of you two hit me, babe." He cackled. "Dragon's fire or shadows have nothing on my divine flame! They're on a completely different level!" He swatted her away, into Natsu, who caught her. "Sorry, babe. Can't really hold back, even if you are cute." He swung his hands around. "My flames do more than burn stuff. They become a weapon of fire that can defeat any enemy!"

Rosana melted into the shadows as Natsu lept up to avoid the attack, him hitting a tree onto their target, her getting sent into him as Zancrow punched both of them. She spun to land and see the flames become two clamps. "Well, this is fun... Shadow Dragon's Wing Attack!"

"My flames will eat you puny wizards alive! You're going down!" He said, the clamps knocking Rosana away before she could land a hit and sent her into a tree, facing against Natsu. "Flame God's Supper!" He completely engulfed Natsu with the attack, trapping him in spherically-shaped black flames. "You should quit fightin, cause once my blaze's gotcha, there's no getting out! Not till you've been reduced to ash!"

"NATSU!" Rosie called, crawling closer and reaching out before she got engulfed as well.

"Natsu! Rosie!" Makarov said.

"I can still eat my way outta here to save Ros!"

"There's no way a wizard with dragon's power can ever eat divine flames!" When he failed to eat the flames, he grinned. "Don't say I didn't warn you-Gah!" He found himself in Makarov's grip. "A giant, huh?"

Rosana peeked an eye to see her grandfather gripping onto Zancrow. "Grampa!"

"How dare you... What kind of monster would hurt my children right in front of my very eyes?! Especially the one I took as my granddaughter! Stop or I'll crush you like an insect!" He emphasized it by tightening his grip a little. "And when I'm done, there won't be any trace of you!"

Rosana tried to move, but when she did, the flames licked her side wound, making her yelp in pain before she tried again. The flames were hotter than Natsu's, true, but the pain was ten times worse than that, since Natsu rarely hurt her on purpose, mostly trying to train her and fight her in a friendly way. She went wide eyed as she saw Zancrow engulf himself in the same black flames, intent on burning her grandpa's arm off. "GRANDPA!"

"Are you crazy? Do you want to lose that arm!?"

"If that's what it takes to free my two children, then I'll do it!"

"Please! Just let go of him, Gramps!" Natsu said.

"Let me go!"

"Let him go, Grampa!" Rosana cried.

"I pity you, young man. Because you don't know... THE POWER OF FAMILY!"

At those words, both Rosana and Natsu grew angry, knowing they had family fighting as well and they let their anger make their magic surround them.

"Is it gonna be the Dragon Hunter, the babe, Makarov or me?! Which one will kick the bucket first?" Zancrow asked.

Rosana watched as Natsu's magic seemingly vanished, crushing her heart a little. Natsu.. Was gone?! Her anger erupted in a huge burst of magic, breaking her out of the hold as she rushed at Zancrow. "YOU BASTARD!" She kicked him, his hands still clasped together. Flipping back, she stared when Natsu ate the flames, stunned. "N-Natsu?"

"Impossible! A Dragon Hunter shouldn't be able to eat my flames!"

Rosana felt the suppression of Natsu's own magic, which meant he was a vessel towards the other magic. Her nose picked that up and she wondered why she hadn't used it before. She grinned as she knew Natsu wasn't as dumb as most people thought he was.

"I get it now. I had no clue there was a special trick to eating certain types of fire." He said, wiping his mouth.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO FOOLISH NATSU?! DO YOU WANNA DIE?!" Makarov demanded, throwing Zancrow in his rage.

Rosana dashed over. "Grampa... Calm down!" She was the only one not really afraid of his temper, having it rubbed off on her so she was more like him some days.

"Of course not, gramps! And I won't let anyone else, either!" Natsu said. "Ros, be ready to guard gramps! No one's dying, at least on my watch anyway! We're all gonna make it back home to Fairy Tail! DRAGON DIVINE FLAMES, COME TOGETHER TO BECOME ONE! DRAGON GOD'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" The moment the Natsu's hands were brought together, a gigantic explosion was generated, which destroys the surrounding area and blew Zancrow a considerable distance away from him.

Rosana used her shadows to block against the explosion, covering her and Makarov. She rushed to Natsu's side, catching him. "That was amazing, Natsu!" Again, she had been on the sidelines, but she had a feeling that she would soon show her might eventually. That was before they both collapsed, exhaustion taking over and making them pass out.

 _"You are quite a stubborn child... Then again, you've picked that up from your family. You are growing closer to them as you should. You're strength, the strength I failed to see raising you, lies with 'Fairy Tail'. To enter the Dragon Force three times is a miracle."_ Skiadrium said. _"Soon, my child, you will have the answers you seek. There will be one who smells as you do to others: dark and shadowy, yet not like the Dark Mage, more... simple. I have been guiding both of you to this event... I hope it plays out well, my daughter..."_

She woke up to see Shina, Happy, Carla and Wendy, sitting up and looking around. "Rosie!" Shina hugged herself to her

"Natsu!" Wendy said happily.

"Where's Grampa?" She asked as Lily spoke.

"Here."

"He's not out of the woods yet..."

Rosie nodded before noticing Natsu's scarf. "Hey! It's back to normal!"

"Wendy used her Sky Magic to get the bad gunk out! We also flipped your clothes!" Happy explained.

"I owe ya one, Wendy."

"No problem." She blinked when Natsu sniffed her. "Umm.."

"I recognize this stench."

"Wendy, do you know?" Carla asked.

"There are so many new scents I can't tell who's who..."

"Well, how about Rosana?" Lily asked.

"Mmmm.." She took a few whiffs before shaking her head. "Nothing that different. Perhaps Natsu's talking about something only he smelt before?" She didn't get him to answer, as he had darted off, leaving her and Wendy with the Exceeds, Happy following after Natsu. "Well, this is gonna be difficult... Grampa is down..." She sighed as she helped carry him to where she saw Levy and Lisanna. "Lev! Lis!"

"Rosie!" Lisanna sighed before going pale. "Master... Is he.."

"Badly hurt... Like these guys I guess..." She saw Mira, Ever, Elf, Gajeel all in the same condition. "These Grimoire Heart people are tough..."

"No kidding. You're hurt, Mira's hurt, Elfman's hurt..." Lisanna said, taking time to bandage her wound. "This looks like it hurt."

"I got the better end, considering the one who gave this to me is the same one that has Gajeel that bad." She sighed as she noticed a man appear with a weird lacrima. "Who are you?!" She got to her feet and glared as Lucy, Happy and Natsu arrived. "You guys~ Glad you could find us."

"You're scent was easy to follow, with you bleeding and all." Natsu said. "Who's this guy?"

"I am Doranbolt, of the Magic Council. I've come to save you. The Magic Council might be taking drastic measures."

"Wait... Another Etherion blast?!" Rosana paled and shrunk to hide behind Lucy. "We barely survived the first one..."

"If they fire it while we're all on this island..." Wendy began.

"Who knows what damage it might cause..." Lucy added.

"Then we'll have to take care of business before that happens." Natsu said.

Rosana nodded and walked over to Natsu. "That means getting these Grimoire Heart creeps off our island."

Doranbolt came up to them. "Your master's been defeated! And Grimoire Heart's got incredibly powerful wizards on their side."

"So? Natsu's defeated one already." Rosie countered.

"Actually, two." Lucy corrected. "A doughboy came after me, but, yeah. Two are down."

"See? We've got this."

"There's no way you can beat them!" Doranbolt stated.

"Oh, really?" Rosana glared. "So we should just let our island get blown up, twiddling our thumbs?"

"We can't do that! This island is home to our guild's first master! It's sacred to us!" Lisanna stated.

Wendy teared up. "We have to try and protect it!"

Lucy adopted the glare Rosie had. "Here's a message for the Council: Tell them they better back off. If they don't, they're gonna be sorry."

"Are you... Threatening the Council?" Doranbolt asked. "Some lowly wizards?!"

Rosana cracked her knuckle as a dark look entered her face. "You, pretty boy, have a lot to learn..." She saw Natsu smirk a tiny bit as she got into his face, despite being a foot shorter than him. "Whether it's Grimoire Heart or the Magic Council, Fairy Tail never backs down!" She snarled.

"You attack us, it'll be your last mistake." Natsu added, his glare shocking Doranbolt. "We'll put you deep in the ground!"

Wendy looked up. "Looks like a storm's coming..."

Rosie's glare never left Doranbolt. "I'd leave right now. You are only a pain. We have enough shit and we can't bother to listen to you prattle on, pretty boy. As you can see.." She knelt next to her grandfather as she said this. "I may not be Grampa... But I am his granddaughter... I will act as his voice... Leave before we force you to."

"You're just a chil-"

"You don't wanna finish that sentence." Lisanna warned. "She is our master's granddaughter. When he is unable to give orders, she is the next one to do so."

Natsu smirked. "Better head on back before I get angry."

Doranbolt gulped at the looks before he glared back. "I'm tryi-"

Rosana stood up and punched him in the gut, knocking him out. "Save it, pretty boy..." She said, looking around. "We need to get the injured somewhere safe... But with this rain, I can't smell anywhere... Huh!?" She and the others were suddenly forced down by something, the pressure nearly popping her ears and crushing her nose. "What..." She looked up to see some weird man standing over her. "Who... Are... You?!"

"The granddaughter of Makarov... How nice..." The man reached down and lifted her with gravity, squeezing her when she snarled. "And a Dragon Slayer, too... Interesting.. Where is Mavis Vermillion's grave, brat?"

"Leave her alone!" Lucy called as they were sent down again.

"I... Don't... Know..." She gasped out, screaming when the pressure was added on, opening her wounds again.

"ROSIE!" A familiar voice called, a brown haired Cana slamming him away. "You okay?"

"C-Cana...?" She asked, coughing before seeing the right arm of the card wizard. "You found it?"

"You bet. I'm about to blast this bastard away.."

"Do it then... Make him fear Fairy Tail." Rosie nodded and watched the spell Fairy Glitter be deflected, hitting everyone and sending Cana away. "Cana! Run!" She yelped when she was forced into the ground, a rock deepening the wound from earlier and making her flinch. She watched as Gildarts reappeared, sending the attacker flying away from Cana. "Mister Gildarts.." She sighed happily as the spell wore off and she wobbled over, the others following suit. "I want you... To deal with him... He is the enemy... We'll take my grampa and the other injured away from here... I leave it in your hands."

"Gotcha... After all, you're technically in charge with Makarov out cold." Gildarts grinned slightly before his expression changed at his enemy. "I'll easily deal with him."

She nodded and they all managed to move all injured to a safer place, knowing Gildarts was about to destroy the place going all out with this guy. Her mind smiled as she knew that Gildarts's power was nearly unmatched, thus why he was an S-Class of Fairy Tail, next to Erza and Mirajane. With Mira out, there were only two S-Class left and she wanted her brother here, to make it four. Finding a 'safe' place, she collapsed due to her wounds and leaned on Lisanna. "Man, this hurts..." She grumbled before smiling. "Well, you two took your sweet time... We're about to get a visit..."

"Sorry, Miss Rosana. We just arrived with Gildarts." Freed apologized.

"Yeah, but we're back and ready to kick butt." Bickslow said.

Natsu grinned. "Great! I'm wanting to head back-"

Rosana stared. "You will stay here. Gildarts can handle it. We need all we can get to protect the injured. Especially with him..." She glanced to see a fairly tall and lanky young man.

He had silver-colored hair in a pompadour style. He wore silver designer glasses and a dark purple jacket with a flipped up collar, completed with a fur trimming. He wore a grayish shirt underneath the jacket that has a belt over it that wraps around his waist. He wears long black pants and blue shoes. Finally, he sported a pair of white designer gloves, and his Grimoire Heart member stamp is located on a band around his left arm sleeve. Overall he has somewhat of an androgynous touch to his appearance.

"Who are you?!" She demanded.

"Rustyrose is my name, my dear~" He said.

Rosana sighed. Why was it, every guy hit on her?! She was only eleven! Barely even a teen! She managed to get to her feet. "Lev. Lis, stay here. We'll deal with this guy..."

"But, you're hurt, Miss Rosana." Freed commented.

She shook her head as her vision spun. "I refuse... To be protected again... With Gramps hurt, I'm... The one that... Needs to protect him..." She let her magic surround her as she spoke. "Freed, use your enchantment spell around the wounded. Me and Bick will keep this guy busy." She said, seeing him nod as she and the Seith mage rushed at the attacker. "Shadow Dragon's Talon!" She swung her shadow-engulfed leg at him, going right through him as he dodged, making her use a tree to bounce off, breaking the tree. "Shadow Dragon's Claw!"

"Such childish antics... My wardrum is saddened by this event and must be healed by destroying you!" His arm changed and slapped her away and made Freed catch her.

"Rose!" Lisanna cried as Freed put her down, letting them take over the fight so they could take care of Rustyrose.

Rosana woke up a few moments later, her body using that time to heal as she sat up, seeing the injured were up as well, including her grandfather. "Grampa!" She said.

"You've woke up... I'm glad. You did very well while I was resting, dear." Makarov said, getting a hug from her.

She nodded before noticing her clothes were different and looked to the others, seeing the same thing. "I take it it was Virgo?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah."

Blinking, her nose picked up on a very familiar scent. "Natsu... I believe we need to deal with someone..."

"I hear ya. Time to show that Master Hades what happens when you piss off Fairy Tail!" He said.

* * *

 **Soon~ Soon the infamous seven years will happen! 8D *giggles crazily before bopped on the the head* Hey! *Sees Sting looking annoyed* Sting-kun!**

 **Sting: Relax with the crazy laughter..**

 **Me *summons Rosie*: But I have to do something~ Besides, here! *Shoves Rosie towards him***

 **Sting *Catches*: Easy with her!**

 **Rosie *Giggling*: I'm hardly fragile, Sting...**

 **Me: Read and review... Also, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and the characters~  
~~Kiwi~~**


	11. Loss and Hurt!

_**She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside.**_

* * *

 **The Shadow's Light**

 **Sting X Nina (OC)**

 **Chapter Ten: Loss and Hurt!**

* * *

Rosie led Team Natsu towards the ship she smelt, knowing it was time to get revenge for many things. With Gray summoning ice stairs, she instead let Shina carry her onto the ship and they began to make their way towards Hades: the enemy that nearly killed Makarov without a second thought. Her rage grew the closer the smell got.

"Well, well, well. Makarov's children, including the runt he 'adopted'. I must say, I'm impressed. But, I must end you by the will of darkness." Hades said as they began to fight, easily overpowering them all.

Rosana was the only one barely standing, despite her wounds, and her rage made it so she barely felt her pain. "You. Will pay!" She shot off, managing to land a few hits before she was grabbed and tossed into the ground, continuously like a toy until her body melted into the shadows and rushed right back at him.

"Stay put, mutt!" He demanded as he sent her flying with a magic bullet. "Your journeys are about to end, children." He then attack the rest of the team before he stepped on Rosana's back, who had started to get up. "Look at this bug... Makarov let little pests into the guild and this one is barely old enough to fight back..."

"Leave her alone!" Natsu said, fighting to get up.

"She didn't do anything!" Wendy called.

"Oh, she did. The instant she became his granddaughter, she became the most important target for me to start destroying Makarov with: sending him piece by piece of his 'beloved granddaughter' should make him rethink his way of thinking." He lifted his foot up, intent on crushing her, lightning shot by, sending him flying and zipping back to the group, showing a very pissed off Laxus.

Rosana coughed and looked up teary eyed. "B-Brother... Y-you came.."

He nodded before placing her besides Natsu's team. "I've got this now... Watch over her."

Natsu grinned and nodded. "You got it, Laxus!"

Laxus's rage returned when he looked at Hades. "I come here to not only pay respects to the founding guild master, but to see how my sister is and I find you nearly crushing her." He snarled, lighting his body up with lightning. "Bad move, man. I've nearly killed people for hurting her and you've done something no one has dared: tried to kill her." He then rushed and kicked him, followed quickly by a punch that sent Hades flying.

Rosana weakly made it to her knees to watch her brother fight head-on with the leader of Grimoire Heart. Her entire being was thrilled and she had faith her brother could easily handle it as she looked towards Natsu. "We can win this..." She sighed, grunting at the pain her arm made as she watched. She was stunned when he transferred his power to not only her, but Natsu. "B-Brother?! Why? I'm not.."

"Rosie... Natsu... It's not about being strong or weak. It's about those who are hurt and bear the Fairy Tail mark. Pay Hades back with the pain they felt by his hands a hundredfold..." He grinned at his sister. "Prove your strength, sis. Show them what I've always seen." With that he passed out.

Rosana felt lightning melt with her shadow magic as she let the anger of seeing her family hurt swirl around her, entering her Dragon Force, but with Lightning surrounding her shadows. Natsu had flames and lightning around his form as the two Dragon Slayers nodded, charging right at Hades, her aiming low while he aimed high.

She dodged his chains easier now that her brother's magic was in her before she combined her Lightning Shadow Dragon's Roar with Natsu's Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar, the two attacks fusing and rammed into Hades a wall, creating an explosion and seemingly defeating Hades. Her body made it half-way to Laxus before she collapsed, earning Gray to make his way over and help her up. "Thanks, Stripper."

"Heh. No need. You were kickass." He said, smirking.

Rosie smiled before she saw Hades stand and use his next spell: summoning demons from the rubble, which, to her, shifted into the hazy figure she couldn't remember, making her double over, groaning in pain, making Gray try and comfort her before he also fell over. She felt her fear return tenfold at how she wasn't ever going to be strong enough to be on par with Laxus, or how she would never learn who the hazy boy was, or even try and prove herself to her family.

She felt warmth after pulling herself out of rubble, seeing the Tenrou Tree was completely healthy, knowing it was tied to their own power as she got out by letting not only Gray, but Laxus, help her out before the three dashed off to land hits on the master. She skidded back as she shot off her breath attack, followed by Gray using his Ice Bringer, Erza using Pentagram Sword, Lucy summoning Capricorn, Wendy using her wing attack and Natsu finishing off with his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade.

Wobbling, she felt Laxus catch her as she smiled. "We... did it..." She panted.

"Yeah. Got a lot of power inside ya now, Rosie..." He grinned slightly as he heard and saw the Exceeds flying back with more people chasing them, he deflated. "The hell?"

Rosana was about to say something when the injured, Freed, Bickslow, Levy, Cana and Lisanna arrived, scaring those the other way as she smiled when the rest of the guild celebrated, even smiling softly when Makarov scolded Laxus. "Grampa... Without Brother, I would've been a pancake or worse. He's still my hero."

Makarov seemed to be fighting his anger and amusement at the statement. "Still..." He motioned for them to go to camp. "We better heal up."

"YEAH! Then we can continue the trial!" Natsu said before he passed out on Lucy, making the blonde nearly fall over.

Rosana smiled as Laxus carried her, relaxing a little. "I missed you." She said weakly.

"Same here." He said as the Thunder Legion walked beside him. "What?"

"Did you miss us, Laxus?" Freed asked.

"Nope." He said bluntly as he let Wendy take over healing his sister.

"Laxus, you wouldn't believe all the rude things Elfman made me do. Please punish him."

"WHY YOU LI-"

"Oh, yeah?" He leaned closer to the middle Strauss sibling. "When did you two hook up?" When Elfman tried to explain, he patted his shoulder and nodded before returning to Rosie's side before sitting down and letting her rest on his shoulder, noticing how tall she had gotten already before Gildarts sat next to him.

"So, let me get this straight... You screwed up so bad you got expelled by your grandpa? Man, your so lame!" He said, chuckling.

"I ain't half as lame as you are!" Laxus shot back before he felt Rosana nuzzle closer right as Natsu woke up.

"There ya are, Gildarts! Fight me!" He shouted right before Gildarts pounded him into the ground.

"You need your rest, kid.." He said.

"He's out now..." Laxus commented as he saw Freed and the other Thunder Legion look at him. "What?"

"I am so jealous that Lady Rosana gets to rest by you!" Freed said.

Feeling her stir, Laxus glared. "Shut up. She's sleeping for a reason."

"Right!"

"Alright gentleman, tell me where it hurts and I'll decide if you need a bandage or an injection..." Erza said, getting all the men to rush to her.

Rosana rubbed her eyes from being woken up by Laxus leaving. "Hmm..." She saw that Erza was dressed as a nurse and her brother was behind Makarov in her line as she walked over to Levy and Juvia. "Erza's mean... I want my pillow..."

"I'm in shock.. I can't believe I've been begging Gray to punish me when he's the one that likes to be punished." Juvia bit into come cloth. "I'm such an idiot."

Levy's face, however showed pure annoyance. "Gajeel..." She snarled a little.

Rosana walked over and grabbed her brother's arm before glaring. "How mean! You would leave me for Erza? I.. I..." She sniffled lightly and ran into Lucy's arms. "All I wanted was to rest next to my brother!" She bawled, getting the re-quip mage to gulp and flinch and the Lightning Dragon Slayer to pale. "But, nooooo... He would rather have Erza heal his wounds!"

"There, there, Rosie..." Lucy comforted as the young Shadow Dragon Slayer fell asleep, using her as a pillow instead. She looked to Laxus, smiling. "You missed out." He grumbled a little before sitting and watching her. "Do you always do that!? It's creepy!"

Levy chuckled a little. "He rarely trusts anyone with Rose, so be very careful with her. He's always watching her, to keep her safe."

"Aww... How sweet." Lucy said as they all decided to rest a little bit, knowing the trial was put on hold.

Rosana, however, sat up before getting to her feet, the other Dragon Slayers raised by dragons following suit. She looked around before looking at the First Generation of Dragon Slayers. "Tell me I'm not the only one who hears that..."

"Definitely. We hear it too... Better yet... We smell it, too." Natsu said.

She looked around, seeing Erza, Laxus and Makarov were missing before she and the others heard or felt something. "That odor is odd, true..." She worried what it meant as she went to see her brother with the other two, going over and holding his hand. "I feel and smell something coming..."

"What does it smell like?" Erza asked.

"That's the odd thing... Just foul.. That's it... And my hearing is picking up on a very angry noise... I don't like this.." She led them to the others right as Lily pointed up.

"Look up at the sky! Something's coming this way!"

Rosana spun around and did that, her, Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy freezing at the sight an unable to do anything.

"HOLY CRAP!" Gray shouted as the dragon flew over.

"You gotta be kidding..." Gajeel said.

"It's not a friendly dragon." Wendy said.

"I knew it. I was right all along!" Natsu said. "They still exist!"

"No way... That couldn't be..." Rosana mumbled as she joined the others' side as Makarov walked up.

"Indeed, Rosie... It's Acnologia, The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse..."

She shuddered in fear as she clung to Natsu. "No way..." She gripped her head. "Skiadrium mentioned it, but never how big it was!"

"This isn't the same kind that raised Natsu, Wendy and Rosie is it?!" Happy asked.

"No, this thing is pure evil." Gildarts replied.

"So are we gonna fight it or what?!" Natsu asked.

"We can't, Natsu. You don't understand the situation we're in. It's not about winning or losing a fight. This is about getting away with our lives!" Gildarts stated.

Rosana looked at the man that saved her those years ago and saw the truth in his words. "Natsu... He's right... Even Skiadrium is shaking in my heart... This is bad!"

"I'm not even sure any of us will be lucky to even escape with their life..."

"Are you saying this things gonna kill some of us?!" Natsu demanded.

"EVERYONE! RUN! NOW!" Gildarts shouted right as Acnologia roared, the winds eliminating the forest and sending most nearly flying.

"No. Way..." Natsu said. "The forest... is gone!"

"How can it be so destructive?" Levy asked, supporting Gajeel.

Rosana stood by Laxus, clinging to his shirt while terrified as Gildarts spoke again. "LISTEN UP! If you want to stay alive, you can't waste time freaking out! Pull yourselves together and let's get out of here!" Everyone was stunned when Acnologia roared again, shaking in fear with some of them. "HURRY! GET TO THE SHIP!"

Erza nodded. "It's this way!" She ordered. "Just through those trees! Now, get moving!" With that, they all began running.

"Wendy, Rosie, can't any of you communicate with dragons? Can't you talk to it for us?" Carla asked.

Rosie shook her head, answering. "Anyone can communicate! This one doesn't wanna talk!" She skidded to a hault when Acnologia landed in front of them. "Shit!"

"He cut off our escape route!" Gray said.

"Why us? Why are you doing this? Answer me!" Wendy shouted as Acnologia attacked them, hitting Elfman and Evergreen by swatting them.

"We're trapped... What'll we do?" Levy asked.

Rosana shook before seeing Natsu rush ahead and nearly get squished. "NATSU!"

"You jerk!" He blinked when Makarov stood in front of them all. "Come on, Gramps.."

"Get to the ship!" He ordered.

Rosana watched in horror when Makarov went into Giant mode to hold the massive Acnologia back, clinging to Laxus's shirt, earning him to wrap his arm around her protectively. "Grampa..."

"Don't play the hero! The guild needs you to stay alive!" Erza shouted.

"Get outta here!" He commanded. Both Laxus and Rosana knew that tone: he was serious while the entire guild fought to stay with him. "WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE AND HONOR MY FINAL WISH?!"

She teared up as she looked up at the one who raised her to love Fairy Tail, feeling Laxus even shake before he lifted her to carry her on one shoulder, turning the opposite way. "LAXUS!? We hafta..." She smelt and felt her brother fighting tears as he grabbed Natsu and began walking away. Her own tears fell as she saw her family also begin to cry as they ran with him, all tears flowing now. Since she was over Laxus's shoulder, she witnessed everything, her heart shattering as she saw him get taken down, wiggling free of her brother's hold and running the other way, climbing up with Natsu right on her heels. "You are not taking my grandfather away!"

"We're getting Gramps back!" Natsu agreed as they climbed. "You hear me?!"

"Natsu! Rosana!" He then was hit aside, seeing Laxus and Erza standing guard and ready to fight.

"I was down with the escape plan, but my little sister decided to wiggle her way outta my hold."

"Now, attack!" Erza ordered as everyone did just that, landing hit upon hit, blow upon blow, strike upon strike on the beast.

Laxus charged up. "Alright you guys, let's hit this overgrown lizard with everything we've got! If you let loose and I blast him with a million watts of lightning, he'll learn to never mess with Fairy Tail again!"

Rosana flipped and landed in front of her brother, pride and awe showing. "Brother..." That was before she grinned and nodded. "Do it, brother!"

"Raging Bolt!"

"Heaven's Wheel: Blumenblatt!"

"Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow!"

"Water Nebula!"

"Solid Script: FIRE!"

"Now, Sagittarius, get him!"

"Evil Explosion!"

The Thunder Legion attacked normally and Rosana grinned. "Lightning Shadow Dragon's ROAR!" She shot her attack off to match.

"Seriously? Let's see what you Dragon Slayers can do!" He called. "YOU HEAR ME NATSU!? AND SO HELP ME IF ROSIE GETS HURT!"

Lily, Carla and Shina carried their respective Dragon Slayer to join Natsu. She giggled softly when he complained. "Save it..." She said softly.

"Iron Dragon's ROAR!"

"Sky Dragon's ROAR!"

"Shadow Dragon's ROAR!"

"Fire Dragon's ROAR!"

The attacks sent the beast flying and Rosana stared out, tense since she and the other three knew that wasn't all. They turned to hear that it wasn't even using it's power it did against Gildarts right before the ground collapsed when the beast flew out of the ocean, no mark on it.

"We gave it all we had. Four Dragon Slayers at the same time.." Wendy bent over and cried, Rosie patting her lightly before going into Laxus's arms, crying herself. "Our whole guild went against it and it still wasn't enough!"

"DAMN IT! It shouldn't happen! We're supposed to be freaking Dragon Slayers! How could we not beat him?!" Natsu beat the ground.

Rosie sniffled. "We used up most of our magic with those attacks and... still.." She buried her face in her brother's shirt, feeling him try and calm her down. She froze when Gajeel shouted.

"BREATH ATTACK!"

Natsu saw Lucy start crying and Rosie felt for her. She knew there was nothing to do now. The blonde mage had chosen a bad guild to die with. In Rosie's mind, Lucy and Natsu would have made a cute couple, as would Gajeel and Levy. Now, none of those would be happening. Heck, she hadn't even met someone that could pass Laxus's test. She wiped her face when Laxus pulled back to hold her hand, giving her other to Bickslow.

"Fairy Tail NEVER GIVES UP THE FIGHT!" Lucy cried, one hand held by Natsu, one by Gray.

"We've all gotta face our fears together. We'll show them we have a bond that can never be broken!" Gray added, getting Juvia to nod and take his hand.

Everyone soon held hands, with Laxus offering his to Makarov, who took it and smiled. "Okay, kids, let us all go home, together."

"HOME TO FAIRY TAIL!" They all shouted as magic engulfed them just as Acnologia attacked.

* * *

Rosana's entire body shifted while she also knew she was dead, wondering if now she'd know of who that boy was. Her life was over, so there was no need for her to be unable to remember. She longed to be a grown woman, with a husband, two or three children, a loving guild to live with. She wanted so much, her first kiss, her first heartbreak, her first time with a man, everything. But, now, she would never know that feeling. Acnologia made sure of that. She hoped to be reborn as a true Dreyer next time, not an adopted one.

Memories of her guild surrounded her as she remembered the day she got her mark, the day she trained with Laxus the first time, training with Natsu, fighting Grimoire Heart and Phantom Lord, meeting her friends and family; all memories that she cherished. All of it warmed her heart as she reached for her adoptive brother's fading image.

* * *

 **Maaaaan! I still get chills rewatching that and wondering what they all were thinking that entire time!  
~~Kiwi~~**


	12. Seven Years

_**She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside.**_

* * *

 **The Shadow's Light**

 **Sting X Nina (OC)**

 **Chapter Eleven: Seven Years**

* * *

Rosana grimaced when a light peaked through her eyes and two shadow figured hovered over her. Shaking her head, the figures melted into Bisca and Alzack, whose faces melted into relief when they saw her sit up slowly. "Bis? Al? What the hell? Am I dead?"

"Far from it, darling. We came to try and find you after Blue Pegasus found traces of this island after a long time of searching." Bisca said before smiling. "You need new clothes... Here."

She wasn't aware until looked down. Her body was now that of a 'normal' teen, with a little bit of weight on her waist, her hips a little wider while her chest was the thing that stunned her. It was a lot bigger than it was before and she assumed she was now the same size as probably Lisanna, if not Erza. With Alzack facing the other way, she let Bisca help her change into a black long sleeve top with a collar, hook-and-eye closure, cut out front before she slipped on a body-hugging slip on stretchy skirt in black with it flaring at the bottom. Silver knee-high boots added to the outfit. She even let her put her hair into a knotted low bun, the flower tucked into the bun.

"Thanks, Bis." She said, smiling.

"No problem. We need to still find the others." She said as she and Alzack walked with her, letting her 'sniff' the others out. "What happened here?"

"Umm... Well, we were about to start the second trial, or we were in the middle of it when Grimoire Heart attacked, looking for Zeref. Next thing I knew, a large dragon named Acnologia attacked." She said as they found the others, her brother blinking at her for a little bit before she giggled. "Surprise?"

"Yeah, yeah... Surprise is one word for it..." He stood up and dusted himself off before scanning her. "You alright?"

"Besides apparently growing? I'm fine." She said, noticing that she was now up to Laxus's shoulder, where she only reached his elbow before. With him being six foot five, that made her roughly five foot seven. Sighing, she led them to Gray and Juvia, who were also just waking up. "There's Stripper-Boy." She joked.

"And your still calling me that, Ros." He said, smirking. "Looks like you're not small anymore."

"And you're still a perv." She replied. "Good thing you're a brother-figure to me."

"I wouldn't call that a good thing." Gray replied. "Yo. What exactly happened? Weren't we fighting that black dragon?"

"Yeah. But... I can't remember much after we held hands.." Rosie replied as they all regrouped, even after seeing that Natsu had landed on top of Lucy, to her amusement before they had Wendy cast Troia on her and Natsu, due to their motion sickness, when they boarded the Blue Pegasus boat.

Lucy blinked. "So... What happened?"

"Well, we fell to the weakest guild... We owe Twilight Ogre so much money that we can't see the sky." Alzack said. "Macao can explain everything, since he's the new guild master, even though Makarov's still kicking."

"Hey, Bis. Isn't it time for them to collect?" Alzack asked.

"Oh, yeah... That should be fun. We haven't had even enough money to keep the bar up..."

"Hey, Grampa... Can me, Erza and Mira go... ya know, pay 'em?" She asked as they walked to the 'guild', seeing it was very tiny.

It was way smaller than the previous buildings and, mirroring the guild's condition during their absence, is somewhat ruined. It takes the form of a small tavern with one floor, with its walls being mainly composed of bricks, bearing visible cracks here and there and having some of its parts covered by vine, while some wood beams enforce the structure in its upper part. In front of the building's wooden doors is a large archway composed of massive beams; half way up its length is a pyramidal sign with Fairy Tail's name on it, with very long edges going past the beams holding it up, topped and paired with a large Fairy Tail symbol. The building's roof is pitched, and from its front, central part sprouts a small tower, yet again bearing a dark banner with the guild's symbol on it, just below a small, tiled roof flanked by a pair of windows. At each of such windows' outer side is a banner, attached to a pole horizontally sprouting from the building. In its upper part, the tower takes on the shape of a windmill with tattered and torn sails. The building's wooden, double door is flanked by a pair of large, pentagon-shaped windows, with the frame of each one protruding on it and taking on a stylized heart shape; something which is highly reminiscent of the guild's first headquarters.

The building is located on top of a small hill, and can be reached via a staircase composed of large, flat stones, and flanked by two lines of similarly flat rocks. Two rough pillars of stone are located before the stairs, with the one on its right, the taller, having a small doll sitting near its top. The stairs are flanked by large rocks and by several small bushes; on the left sits a sign reading "Fairy Tail", together with the guild's symbol. Behind the guild's building seems to be a forest, and the headquarters is surrounded by several palms, with a pair of open-air sheds sitting on its left.

"You could train your whole life, but there is no way you could ever beat me!" A young man of average height with poofy dark hair said, raising his mace against a much older Romeo.

Rosana sent him flying by punching him hard in the back. "Leave him alone and pick on someone your own size..." She said, glaring.

"Who in the hell?" The four that had accompanied the poofy man demanded as Gray encased one in ice, Gajeel hit one with his iron club, Natsu burnt one and Erza slashed the last before Makarov smashed the first one with his fist.

Rosana grinned while Natsu chuckled as the dust cleared. She waved a little. "Hey, why the long faces?"

"Sorry to keep ya waiting for so long!" Happy said.

Rosie looked around. "Gramps... I think.. We need a bigger guild hall..."

"I believe you're right."

"I can't believe you guys haven't age- Well, besides little Rosie- in seven years!" Nab said.

Rosie rubbed her neck, grinning a little as she explained what had happened and how they were saved by Mavis Vermillion herself and casting Fairy Sphere. "And that's why some haven't aged... Perhaps Mavis wanted me to 'catch' up?" She pondered a little before sighing. "Man, seven years and I'm still tired."

She was hugged by Laki and Kinana before she started laughing, happy to be home for good and not dead. "Laki! Kina! I miss you all!" She cried, still laughing.

"We were soooo worried about all of you!" Laki said before looking her over. "I can't believe you've grown, yet the others haven't. You are so grown."

Macao, who was crying, nodded. "Another young beauty in our guild. We're so lucky!"

"Macao..." Rosie said, flushing before hugging him. "Thanks. We missed everyone so much! So sorry for worrying you." Laxus gave a warning glare to the older men, even with a grin on his face, which she saw. Letting go of Macao and Wakaba, she hugged her brother, beaming. "We're back!"

"Oi, we get it, relax." Laxus said, patting her head.

"So, who were those losers?" Natsu asked.

"Twilight Ogre. When you guys vanished, the bills piled up and they took over our debt..." Macao started.

"But, they increased the interest each year until we couldn't pay anymore." Wakaba said.

"So they would come and destroy what they wanted until we could. They even hurt us if we tried to fight back." Jet said. "Pretty much big bullies.."

Rosie, Erza and Mira all had a dark look as Erza spoke. "Master Macao, I think us three should go 'pay them'."

Macao blinked. "Why ask me? I'm not..."

"You're the fourth guild master, so..." Makarov pointed out.

"You're married?" Erza asked Bisca and Alzack, to Rosie's amusement.

Rosie listened as she drank before smiling at Erza's reaction. "Well, it's like nothing happened... Say, Bis, do the two of ya have... What're they called, Lis?"

"Kids?" She asked.

"Yeah, a daughter." Bisca nodded.

"We named her Asuka.."

Rosie blinked before nudging Gray. "Someone's comin to visit ya... Smells like ya, but... weirder." She teased. before the doors opened, showing five people, one was a dog-like person, one was huge, one had huge eyebrows, a girl that wore pink and a man with white hair. "Who're they?" She asked.

"Lamia Scale?!" Lucy asked.

"Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus searched for Tenrou Island longer than anyone did." Max explained.

"We appreciate that." Erza said.

"Guess we owe ya one." Gray sighed. "Thanks for the heads up, though, Rosie..."

Rosie nodded as she sat with Lucy and Natsu, listening to the girl explain that Lamia Scale climbed to be the second strongest guild.

"No hard feelings, right, Lucy?"

She tilted her head, confused as she looked at Wendy.

"Is Blue Pegasus number one?" Wendy asked, earning the dog to go onto a rant.

Getting up, Rosie went to her brother, blinking when she caught, Gray said his name was Lyon?,'s eyes. She looked around, seeing no one else and raised an eyebrow. "Hello?"

"My God..." Lyon walked over and put both hands on her shoulders. "I never believed in true love until now."

Rosie was dumbfounded as she stared at the man and felt Laxus growl lowly. "Huh?!"

"Whoa! I don't think he's playing around!" Lucy commented as Gray sighed.

"He has no idea what he's gonna be dealing with..." He said, pointing at Laxus.

"Uhhh... Well.. I uh..." She didn't know what to say, her mind going through many things, steam flying out of her ears almost before they all dispersed, her going around and helping when she could, after using most of her money to try and help with the back rent she and those that lived at Fairy Hills that were on Tenrou Island owed. Most stayed the night in the guild hall, including her. However, the next afternoon, she, Erza and Mira were sent to Twilight Ogre. She would speak for her grandfather, since he was busy with Macao.

"Listen here, little pest, I'm done playing games here. I ain't got nothing to say to you. There's no way I'm backing down until you and your guild pay the debt you owe me." The guild master, Banaboster, said.

Rosie painted a gentle smile. "And I would love to pay you back. I am sure you are quite aware of Fairy Tail's rut we're in."

Mira had one as well. "Your business records have a lot of holes in them~ It makes you think if we're paying more than we actually owe."

Erza, on the other hand, had a stone face. "Would you care to explain that?"

"You tramps! You accusing me of fraud or something?"

Rosie giggled softly. "Not at all... Be assured that we'll repay whatever we owe with proper interest... Someday."

"You're starting to try my patience, little hussy!"

"I'm sorry! That came out wrong! Perhaps we should renegotiate our interest rate?"

"WHAT?! I don't negotiate with jerks who rough up my boys, capiche? You think you're tough, little girl, I'll make you pay for being rude. Me and my boys have a reputation to uphold!"

Rosie played with her nails. "Understood.. We only came here to discuss money, but I suppose we could discuss your reputation, what do you two think?" Erza and Mira nodded and she smiled. "I have no problem telling you what I think."

"YOU WANNA WEAR SIXTEEN INCH SHOES, GIRL!?"

Rosie hummed as she grinned. "Get payback for what's owed... I believe that's the Twilight Ogre's creed.." Her face instantly switched into rage. "Sorta like 'an eye for an eye', eh?"

"Indeed." Erza agreed, her magic surrounding her as she spoke. "And when you think of it in those terms... You owe us for seven years worth of property damage and abuse."

Mira's magic surrounded her next. "So it seems you owe us. It's only fair our guild get paid back for each and every claim during that time."

Her own magic turned her so her eyes were red and glowing as she stood up. "The suffering my family endured in your hands... All the years we weren't there for them... It makes me wanna cry... YOU HEAR ME?! If it's war you want, it's war you're gonna get!" She said as Erza requipped into her Purgatory Armor and Mira went into her Satan Soul. The three began tearing the place apart, beating up on those that had been there, while Makarov, Macao and Wakaba stood outside.

"Rosie's definitely your granddaughter and this proves it. Should've figured even she wouldn't take the diplomatic route." Wakaba sighed.

Makarov chuckled as Macao rolled his eyes and grinned, speaking. "I'm surprised she lasted this long."

"Well, she grew up around fighting. It's natural now." Makarov stated as the three came out, as clean as they were when they went in. "Well done."

"Thanks, Grampa! I sent a few 'thank yous' for you, too~ And for you, Master." She grinned at Macao, who rubbed his head.

"Hard to stay mad with that grin of yours, Rosie."

She nodded. "I'm starving... That made me hungry..." As she said that, her stomach growled, getting Erza and Mira to giggle.

"I'll see if we can make something yummy back at the guild for you." Mira promised as they made their way to the guild.

Sitting down by Levy, she looked at Laki. "So who's top guild?"

"Sabertooth.. Here's a picture of two of the more famous members, called the Twin Dragons..." Laki said, handing a magazine to her, showing a blonde man and a black haired man.

Looking at the blonde, her heart skipped a beat before looking at the next man. "Huh... Sting Eucliffe and... Rogue... Cheney..." She trailed off as she stared at the man. "Wait... R-Ryos...?"

"Ryos? Who's that?" Levy asked as Rosana stood up and nearly hit her head if she and Laki hadn't caught her. "Ros? ROSIE?! Hey, what's wrong!?"

Mira and Laxus both rushed over and took over, Mira holding a hand to her forehead before blinking. "It must be her amnesia acting up again. We need to lay her down."

Makarov and the other two arrived to see the chaos and Rosie pale on the floor. "Rosana?!"

* * *

 **Well, wow. So, her seeing Rogue's picture might've triggered something in her** **amnesia, so who knows if it's bad or good. Now that she knows of him, it might be time to get answers~ Rogue was known as Ryos, after all, so that name echoed in her mind.  
~~Kiwi~~**


	13. Grand Magic Games!

_**She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside.**_

* * *

 **The Shadow's Light**

 **Sting X Nina (OC)**

 **Chapter Twelve: Grand Magic Games**

* * *

Rosana tried to talk to Skiadrium, but he either didn't hear her or refused to talk at the moment. However, her mind was still unclear except for the name 'Ryos' echoing around her as if it were naming the hazy boy. Her eyes opened to show the concerned faces of a few of the guild members, feeling the worry from the others as she woke up, rubbing her head.

"Rosie, you alright?" Makarov asked.

"Nnn... Yeah... I think I have a name for that hazy boy in my memory: Ryos..." She grimaced. "That man... Rogue... He must be connected to him. I need to get answers... Skiadrium's not talking to me right now, so he's the only one that can tell me what I want."

"So. That means you're gonna enter the Grand Magic Games, aren't you?" Macao asked, sad.

"Well, yeah. If it helps me get answers from 'Rogue', I'll do it! How long until then?"

"Three months." Wakaba said. "It changes each year what happens..."

"Brother! I wanna go train!" She said, leaping up and looking at her brother. "Pleaaaase?"

"Sure. Why not? I'll personally train ya. Make sure you have enough stuff for that time. If anything, I'll buy ya stuff." Laxus said.

"HEY! I wanna fight ya, Laxus!" Natsu said.

"Sorry, not interested. I've gotta train my sister, so, yeah. Later!" Laxus said as he, Rosana and the Thunder Legion left.

"We'll see you all in three months! We'll get back to being number one again!" She cheered, waving goodbye after she packed what clothes would work, considering she was bigger now. "Where should we go?"

"Somewhere where you can let loose." He said.

Evergreen smiled and walked next to Rosana. "Say, you and I can go shopping when we get the time. I guarantee you'll look divine~"

"Of course, Ever! I'll need a girl's advice anyway.." She agreed. On Tenrou Island, she and Evergreen had gotten to know one another and became friends. The Thunder Legion itself became her next family, next to Laxus, before his excommunication. Yesterday, Gildarts actually reinstated him, having been named the fifth guild master before Makarov was named the sixth, much to Makarov's dismay.

Rosana smiled as she noticed where they were heading. The heaven-touching apex of the mountain was drenched in brilliant light. Spikes of thin light impaled the snow in a bristling, moving line. We assumed that the heat had displaced the snow from the hip of the time chiseled mountain. All across her line of sight, the tips of the mountain range stuck up like a row of thorns. Swaddled around them were necklaces of powdery snow. Thankfully, they stopped at the base, where a meadow once that looked as if it had stepped from the pages of a storybook. The grass was Eden-green and thigh-high to a thrush. The mountains in the distance had peaks that looked as cruel as a hag's teeth. It was the only part of the meadow that looked off in some way. The rest of it was paradise.

It wasn't just the sights that pleased the senses. The sounds, smells and tastes were out of this world also. The sky above the meadow was a feast for the eyes. It stretched as far as the eye could see in a dome of cocktail-blue, punched with fluffy clouds. Squeaking swallows chased whirring dragonflies in a dance of life and death. A neon-blue ribbon of river ran through the center of the song of the river was very gentle as it went plinking and tinkling over the gravel bed. The music of the meadow came to her ears above the sound of the water: the dawn chorus, buzzing midges and the whispering of the wind. She could smell the sweetness of cherry blossoms and the caramel soft scent of flowers in the air.

"Alright... Let's start by working on your speed." He said.

"With or without the Dragon Force?" She asked.

"Without for now, then we'll ease it into that later." He stated. "Freed, you and the other two are to do what you want. I need to focus on Rosie."

"You've got it!" Freed said as the three went to train nearby.

Nearly two weeks later and she was keeping up with Freed, who was using his Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow, with a little struggle in the beginning, now able to normally keep pace with him before she would enter Dragon Force and gain a slight edge. However, she was nowhere near as fast as Laxus, which was what she was trying to do. After a few pointers from Freed, she was able to finally keep up with him nearly two weeks later than that, which made him proud.

"Alright. We're getting somewhere, now for seeing that strength of yours." He said one afternoon after they took a break.

Nodding, she smiled and started the next round of training, going up against Freed, Laxus and even Bickslow to enhance her reflexes while Evergreen tried to catch her off-guard. Because she wasn't as small, she found other ways to dodge attacks and even guarded a few with one arm, like her brother would often do before she would counter it with a harder hit, sometimes breaking a tree due to a dodge or even when she kicked, it was either blocked or dodged.

She sat down one night and looked up. "Hey! Look at the stars. So pretty... I wonder if everyone else is looking at them, too."

Evergreen smiled. "Probably, knowing our guild."

The boys even looked up and smiled, despite them wanting to keep training, but knowing they also needed some time to rest as well.

Laxus sat next to Rosana and grinned. "You're getting a hell of a lot stronger. I won't be surprised if you do become a S-Class soon. This time, there won't be any dragon attacks."

She giggled. "That would be bad. But, I actually don't wanna be an S-Class anymore... I wanna be the next guild master... I know it means a lot more training, but I want to be like Mavis and Gramps and even Macao. I want to become one who will defend her family no matter what cost of my own. Like what he did on Tenrou..." She said, staring at the stars as she spoke. "It would be nice to be a S-Class wizard, but I want to aim higher."

Freed smiled. "Well, you are the adopted granddaughter to Master Makarov, so there's a possibility. But, know you have the Thunder Legion's full support if need be, Miss Rosana."

"Freed... I'm fine if you wanna call me Rosie, too. It's something that I see my family calling me." She said, smiling at him. "In fact, you can call me Lady Rosie if you really want."

"Really? I'm honored." Freed grinned.

Bickslow chuckled. "Well, either way, you're still one of us, Rosie."

"I know. And I'm happy to know that~"

* * *

Rosana resumed training until she felt the need to return to the guild, hugging her brother, knowing he needed his own training. She even hugged the Thunder Legion before she made the trip back, running into Shina on the way. During the training, she had her friend stay behind, in case something happened. "Hey Shina... The others back?"

"Yup and Makarov is about to announce the team that is representing Fairy Tail."

"WAAA! Hurry! I need to be there then!" She flailed before Shina picked her up and sped towards the hall, rushing in. "Did I miss anything?"

"Whoa. Ros? Weren't you training with Laxus?" Gray asked.

"I was. But he needed his own time." She said, out of breath before smiling. "Where's Gajeel?"

"Not back yet. You're just in time. These are the five representing Fairy Tail: Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Rosana." He announced.

Lucy paled. "WHAAAT?!"

Rosie grinned. "Awesome!" She patted Lucy. "Hey, you've been training for this~ You got it!"

"Alright, team, the Grand Magic Games offers the opportunity for us to claim the prominence we once held!" Erza said, probably also saying it to the guild, too. "Today, Sabertooth is regarded as the number one guild. Let us take that title! Fairy Tail will be the top guild again!"

Rosie smiled when the other three cheered, knowing soon she'd get the answers she wants. She took the magazine and stared at 'Rogue', so many questions circling her mind. "Soon, 'Rogue', you'll give me answers..."

She walked with Levy and the girls towards Fairy Hills, Erza placing a hand on her shoulder. "You alright now, Rosie?" She asked.

Rosana smiled. "Yeah. I mean, hopefully I can get my answers to who I really am... before I was in Fairy Tail." She replied. "There's a huge chunk of my life missing. Sure, I might have some memories returning, but 'Rogue' holds the vital things I'm missing." She sighed and looked to the sky.

Wendy blinked. "Well, we're there for you again if something happens~"

"Thanks." She said, hugging the Sky Dragon Slayer before they all went to their rooms. Her room was a typical girl's room, but was mostly goldish brown for the walls, black for the carpet and red for random decorations. Her bed was dark and would've been romantic if it weren't fit for only one person. But, she loved the bed after it was given to her from a client from a job before she went to Tenrou Island. It surprisingly held up in the seven years since then. Flopping down, she looked at the toughest team more, as if studying them. "Will he recognize me? Or... What if he forgot, too? Shit... Well, have to admit, his friend, Sting, is a little cutie... WHAT AM I SAYING?! Mavis, what the hell?! He's the competition!" She beat her head before she sighed and decided sleep would do her really good right now.

* * *

Yawning, she rubbed her eyes as she went with her team to the train-station, not looking forward to the ride, knowing it'll be a long ride. Wendy's Troia would wear off and she and Natsu'd be stuck in agony the entire ride. Their two Exceeds were both worried, yet the entire guild was happy, despite them losing every year after Team Tenrou vanished. Macao and Wakaba were the most worried, since Macao took over for Makarov.

Speaking, her grandfather had left earlier, saying he needed to check out a few things. Rosana listened to Levy read about the rules that are set: such as the all participants must return to the lodgings by 12:00 midnight. She was glad they were able to finally get out of the train, before seeing that Makarov was here with Juvia, Bisca, Alzack and little Asuka.

"Welcome! Feel free to explore, but remember to be back at Honey Bone Lodge by midnight." Makarov said.

Rosie's nose flared when she finally memorized the scents before a new, yet oddly-familiar scent hit her nose. Without another word, she rushed off, following her nose and leaving her team confused to her actions. _'This scent... is it...'_ She heard Natsu follow her as she saw a crowd growing, making her way through, tripping over a foot before looking up to see someone she never expected to see...

* * *

 **MWAHAHAHA! Cliffys galore now!  
~~Kiwi~~**


	14. Reunion and First Round!

_**She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside.**_

* * *

 **The Shadow's Light**

 **Sting X Nina (OC)**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Reunion and First Round!**

* * *

She saw a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with spiky blond hair, which is kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal cowlick of hair partially hanging over his forehead. He has slanted, slit pupil-ed, dark blue eyes; above the right one is a thin, diagonal scar. His left ear is adorned with an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant that is crystalline in shape.

He wore a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur that appears similar to a feather boa over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep, with their upper edges being adorned by light gray bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream-colored pants, similar to Natsu's, but held up by suspenders, which are attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings that are gold in color. Over them, he dons distinctive dark blue galosh-esque footwear that reaches up to his thighs and attach to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right; it has rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front portion, reminiscent of square fangs.

The other man was a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's. She noticed he was like her now that she took a look at him. He wore a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light guild mark symbol on it, almost in correspondence to his left shoulder. Below it, he seems to wear a plain gray shirt with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, he wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard.

The two looked to her, the dark-haired one's eyes widened a little bit at the sight of her while the blonde smirked. "Yo, Rogue, lookit this cutie. She must be a fan of yours or somethin'."

"Hmm.." Came the reply from Rogue, who recovered from his surprise and looked at his partner. "She's not Gajeel, so I have no interest in her, Sting."

Rosie shot up and glared. "So, you're the infamous 'Twin Dragons', eh? You have nothing on Gajeel or even Natsu, that's for sure..." She sighed as Natsu caught up.

"Rosie, you just took off, what's up?"He asked.

"It's Natsu, right? Man, have I waited a long time to meet you. Sad that you're in the weakest guild." Sting taunted.

"What did you just say?"

"We're Sting and Rogue, the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, the strongest guild in Fiore." Sting jeered. "Hard to think you were beaten by a dragon! Me and Rogue could've killed it, no problem, since we're the true Dragon Slayers, being third generations."

"Like Rosie, then?" Natsu smirked. "She's one and even she couldn't do it."

"Gee, thanks, Natsu." She replied. "But, yeah... Four Dragon Slayers couldn't even mark that blasted beast." She stood up and dusted herself off. "I'm not here to talk about that. I wanna know why you changed your name, Ryos..." She said, seeing Rogue go wide-eyed. "What happened in X780? Why did you abandon me?"

"What? Rogue, you know this girl?" Sting asked, seeing his partner blink at the name.

"Oh, he knows me... In fact... I believe it's more... Isn't it?" She asked.

"..." Rogue hadn't replied since she called him Ryos, staring at her before he glanced at the flower behind her ear. "That..."

She inhaled when he seemingly went wide-eyed at it before she spoke. "Do you have the answers I need?"

Natsu whipped his head towards her. "What?! Him?! That's the one Skiadrium was telling you about?"

"I'm guessing so... If not, then who? His scent is familiar, after all.." She replied, glancing his way for a few seconds before looking back at Rogue.

"Wait, Skiadrium? Rogue, didn't you tell me you killed him?" Sting asked.

"I... **We** did.." He said, sighing. "So, it's true.. You are still alive, Nina..."

"Nina? That's my name?" Rosana asked.

"Yes..." Rogue nodded before the two noticed that Natsu and Sting were arguing. "Is he always that?"

"Mhm. Natsu'll always start fights if anyone bad talks Fairy Tail... Same here..." She sighed before heading over. "Natsu, calm down. Save it for the Games... How about a wager, Rogue? If Fairy Tail wins the Games, you answer all my questions about our past. If we lose, I'll leave you alone and never mention this again."

Sting chuckled. "Better get ready to leave him alone... Cause Sabertooth hasn't lost ever."

Rogue gave a tiny smile. "Alright, I agree."

Rosie nodded and the two shook hands before she noticed Sting was still grinning. "What's your problem?"

"Just finally got to look at ya. Pretty, for a girl in the enemy guild." He shrugged slightly before the two left.

"Ros, why'd ya bet that?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow as they made their way to the Honey Bone Lodge.

"I want to prove that he is the one I can't recognize. Just because he smells familiar doesn't mean much... Well, it's gonna be fun to say the least for the next few days. I have hope we can and will win this." She eeped when the pinkette threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Course we're gonna win, we're Fairy Tail. We don't really know the meaning of losing when we do it for our family." He said, grinning.

* * *

The day after, the Grand Magic Games finally began, now that there were eight teams. Rosana was with Lucy and Erza getting the outfits her grandfather picked out, all were purple with the Fairy Tail emblem on the left breast for their entire team.

Hers was a square neck and shark-bite hemmed shirt with a long ruffle back blazer and black leggings that went under her purple knee boots, which had the Fairy Tail emblem on the back. Her hair was up in two buns, with the flower she had as a child tucked securely in the left one. **[[A/N: CURSE MY INTERNET! I can't ever catch a break! I had it up to where they were about to find out the first place team (which is the obvious one), when my internet died RIGHT AS I WAS ABOUT TO SAVE IT! D:{ DISHONOR MY INTERNET! Well, I'll pick up where I remember, since there is a few lines that are still fresh in my mind.]]**

Lyon looked at Rosana, who was talking to Laxus, and blushed a little. "Beautiful."

Sherria puffed her cheeks out a little at that and glared at Rosana. "So, **she's** the one you've been fawning over."

Rosana shivered and glanced to see Sherria's glare. _'What's her problem?'_ She sighed and looked up at Laxus. "Brother, I have an issue." She pointed at Lyon then Eve. "Those dimwits are 'wanting' me..."

The Ice-Make Lamia Scale wizard seemed slightly unfazed by the glare sent his way whereas Eve hid behind Ren. "You two must have a death wish..." He said lowly, patting her lightly on the head. "I'll keep an eye on them from now on. Hey, Gray."

"Y-Yeah?"

"I thought I told you to prevent that?"

"W-Well, I did... Kinda... I can't say anything for Eve, but apparently Lyon is love-sick for her." He said, sweating bullets from the look while the officials explained why they had two teams instead of one before they argued over how unfair it really was.

Rosie grabbed her brother's arm. "Brother, calm down... He tried. In fact, he did a great job until now." She said, smiling weakly at him, unknowingly making Lyon blush more.

"THIS IS A BIG LOAD OF CRAP!" Natsu exploded, nearly making Rosie lose her footing but holding onto her brother. "Being in the same guild don't mean jack. If I fight against any of you, I'm not pulling any punches! As long as we're in this tournament, you're my enemies and I ain't gonna lose to any of you!"

Gajeel smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm looking forward to making you eat dirt, Salamander."

Rosie sighed before giggling and slapping her brother playfully. "I'll prove that you're training hasn't fallen on deaf ears, brother."

He smirked. "Alright, Rosana. I look forward to it." That was before he put an arm around 'Mystogan'. "Besides, we're all friends here. Right? Kiss and make up."

Hearing those words, Rosie hid a blush behind her hands. _'He said that?! To ERZA and.. by the smell of it, Jellal?!'_

"By the way, 'Mystogan', you're not usually this much of a chatty Cathy. Keep it in mind." Laxus warned before he went back to talk to his sister.

"Hey, brother... That guy there... He kinda smells like you.." She pointed to the middle man in Team Raven Tail. "Does that mean..."

"Hmm... I'll look into that. Don't worry about it, Rose."

"And last, but certainly not least, is the team that came in first place in the preliminaries! That's right! You know them, you love them. Now give a new finished scream for the most powerful guild in all of Fiore, the one and only: SABERTOOTH!"

Rosie's head whipped around and she stared down Rogue as him, Sting and three others walked in to deafening cheers. She tightened a hand as she felt the magic power almost match theirs.

"Hey..." Laxus said, noticing her tension. "What's up?"

"That... Rogue.. He has my answers... He's the misty person in my memories... The one I need to learn of who I was before I was brought to Fairy Tail... His true name is Ryos... And I'm apparently Nina..." She said, not once leaving Rogue, who must've sensed her looking and met her gaze. For a few moments, time seemed frozen as she heard him speak, as if it were just the two of them.

"Nina... Once the games are over, whether or not you win or lose, I will answer any questions you have... Or, should I call you Rosana?" He said.

"Whichever comes natural to you... I might let Ryos slip... I apologize." She replied softly, getting the very faintest of smiles grow on his face, only barely seen by her.

"I am not proud of that name, so, call me Rogue." He said before time seemingly returned to normal.

"Can't wait to bring them down." Natsu said.

Sting waved a finger. "Why so serious? It's just a game."

Rosana felt the anger rise when Gajeel noticed Rogue staring at him longer than normal. "There a reason you keep gawking, pretty boy?"

"Nothing important." Rogue replied simply.

Gray turned serious. "At least we know who our biggest competition is..."

Shina noticed the two other Exceeds, as did Lily and Happy. "Well, Lily, looks like they have an Exceed cheer squad..."

"My thoughts exactly." He agreed.

Shina and Lily had become quick friends once he came to Earthland from Edolas. The two would often pick on Happy, who was pretty much Shina's brother due to them hatching at the same time. She and Carla got along famously and often gossiped like Rosana would with Wendy or Lucy. It was Wendy's idea that she wear a mini-version of whatever Rosie wore.

Looking at her partner, Shina smiled. "She's doing it."

Lily blinked. "Doing what?"

Happy, being Happy, spoke. "Rosie has a fear of crowds! She would pass out sometimes when she would be surrounded by strangers."

Rosie ignored the cat while listening to the rules. Her entire future really hanged on the outcome of the Games and she wanted to win. That was before she heard the first event was something called hidden.

"At this time, we'd like each team to select one member to compete. Once they are chosen, the rules will be explained." He let them take a few moments. "The first challenger has stepped forward. From Quatro Cerberus, it's Jäger!"

"The first one should be easy, I'll go size up our opponents."

"We're counting on you."

"From Mermaid Heel, the adorable Beth Vanderwood!"

"Nalpudding. You go."

"I won't let you down, boss man."

"From Raven Tail, Nalpudding!"

"I'll take this one." Eve stated.

"We're sending you out there in style!" Ichiya said.

"Look out ladies, here comes Eve!" The other two chanted.

"Blue Pegasus sends out Eve Tilm! Gotta love those lively cheers!"

"I shall handle this. I'm feeling inspired by the birds' lovely songs."

"Keep your eyes on this one, folks. From Sabertooth, the minstrel who sings to the red moon: Rufus Lore!"

That earned a lot more cheers, which annoyed Natsu. "They're going nuts for the pretty boy? I don't get it..."

"Whatever the rules, I'm sure the name is a clue. I have a feeling that stealth and guile will be essential to win."

Lucy smiled. "Well, we have our little sneaker here, so..." She stared at Rosie, as did the other three members while even Lamia Scale went about choosing, before Lyon stepped up.

"We shall take the lead from the start." He said. "Just leave it to me."

"From Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia!"

"Yeah? Well, take our secret weapon, you ready, Rosie?" Gray asked.

Rosie inhaled and, after looking around, smiled. "This should be easy for me."

"From Fairy Tail Team A, the Shadow Mistress herself, Rosana Dreyer!"

"Alright, if Rosie's in, I'll join as well!" Juvia said.

"From Fairy Tail Team B: Juvia Lockser! The competitors have been chosen and the long wait is over! Hold onto your seats, for you won't want to miss a single moment of Hidden."

* * *

 **So yeah, instead of Elfman, Rosie's in the games and takes Gray's spot. That doesn't mean much, though... :3  
~~Kiwi~~**


	15. Hidden Losses!

**_She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside._**

* * *

 **The Shadow's Light**

 **Sting X Nina (OC)**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Hidden Losses!**

* * *

Rosana stepped up to the pumpkin-man from the other day when he asked those participating to step forward. "I'll see you guys later~" She waved over her shoulder as she did so, hearing the other four chuckle at her courage.

"You so have this, Rosie!" Lucy called.

"We're better than Gajeel's team and those SaberJerks and... Raven..." He had a brain fart and tried to figure it out.

"What kind of game is this Hidden and who is the favorite in this?"

"It's safe to say that Rufus of Sabertooth is probably the obvious favorite, but with someone like the Shadow Mistress herself, I would say that Miss Rosana is a clear shoe-in for getting close. After all, she is one of Fairy Tail's four Dragon Slayers."

Rosie facepalmed and groaned. "Did ya have to put it like that...?" She saw Juvia smile at her in encouragement.

"I hope you realize I won't hold back." Juvia said.

Rosie giggled softly. "I'd be insulted if you did, Juv."

"My mind is set on winning the competition as well... And then fair Rosana's heart."

Rosie shuddered and hid near Juvia. "Creep alert..." She could see her brother nearly send lightning with the atmosphere. It didn't really affect her.

"Hey, back off, creep." Juvia said.

"I do this because it's so funkin!"

Rosie groaned. "I can tell these puns are gonna get very old..."

"Before we start, I got a little problem, see... There's something stinky about it. The stink is that there are two Fairy Twerps competing in this thing. No other guild is gonna get the chance to have two members in each round. So I say they have an unfair advantage." Nalpudding explained.

Both Rosana and Juvia glared as she spoke. "What?"

Rufus then explained that having a comrade could be a hindrance and an advantage, depending on the comrade and it could be used against them, too. He then told Rosana to remember that.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, poet-boy... I'll write it down later..."

"OPEN THE FIELD!"

Rosana suddenly found herself separated from Juvia and, dare she say it, Lyon. "Well, that's where my awesomeness kicks in, I'll sniff 'em down then..." She then listened to the rules and how she was doing both hiding and seeking, which made her smile. _'Well, I am good at both. I used to play this game all the time with Erza and the others when we were kids. Plus, with my nose, I can easily locate my opponents. Ahhh, thank goodness for being a Dragon Slayer~'_

"LET'S. PLAY. HIDDEN!"

Rosana locked onto a scent, but as soon as she was about to take off, copies of everyone appeared, overloading her senses. "GAH! Too many scents!" She rolled around before sighing. "Well, shit..."

Erza hummed. "So, they even smell the same, so she can't use her nose... Interesting."

"That's not fair... A Dragon Slayer's nose is our best weapon!" Natsu raged.

Gray sighed. "So, there has to be a way for her to find them beside scent..."

"It's gonna be interesting to try and find the real ones in this mess without my nose." Rosie said, running and hoping to bump into someone.

"You simple child. You don't have a shade of a chance if it takes you this long to figure out the game."

She spun and glared. "You're with Raven Tail."

"You're not quite as dumb as you look, girl. That I am. The name's Nalpudding."

"You're so sweet to find me. Makes it easier to beat you!" She engulfed her hand in shadows. "Shadow Dragon's Claw!" She sliced right through him. "And that's my poin... HUH?! I sliced right through the guy!" She looked up to see another.

"Nice try. Here's the real thing, see." He said before attacking her and sending her a few seconds back and growled.

"Low trick... But, I figured out something..." _'I can use my copies to get close and then, when they attack, I can take a point back. That's how you play hidden... I feel stupid for not thinkin of that...'_ She looked around. "There are a ton of fakes in here... I'm feeling squished already."

"Oh, Rosana... You make this too easy!" He said as his body grew a little spikier and then he pounded a fist into her back, making an impression of her in the ground.

"God... Damnit..." She shuddered. "Why me of all people?!"

"This game is getting really fun!"

The two Fairy Tail teams watched as Rosana slipped into last place with Nalpudding in the lead. Laxus tightened a fist, which had Mira raise an eyebrow before frowning at him.

"Laxus.. Calm down..." She said softly.

"How the hell can I be calm?! That Raven Tail Nalpudding is purposely targeting Rosana!"

She grumbled before dodging carrots and a cactus thing. "The hell?!"

"Aww yeah! I was sick of waiting to use magic!" Jäger said before getting sent sideways by magic, revealing Lyon.

"Lyon..."

"No one shall harm my dear Rosana. I shall have to put my feelings aside to fight you, my dear."

"Found ya, Rosie!" Juvia said, leaping down.

"JUVIA?!" She gasped right as Juvia hit Lyon, earning her a point. "By the way... I don't need help... I'm... Just warming up!"

"I am aware of that, Rosie... I know you normally don't like messing around... In fact, I am certain I can beat you, despite you being Laxus's sister." She said.

"Ahh, there's the Juvia I recall." She teased, getting ready. "Lemme guess. Grampa had something to do with this switch?"

Juvia nodded, smiling slyly. "Indeed... You see, he said that the members of the winning team get to do whatever they want to the losing team for one entire day."

Rosana's jaw dropped before twitching. "REALLY, GRAMPA!? They better work the other way around!"

"Yes... Of course they will."

"I want my wish, so I will fight you, my friend."

"Bring it, Rainy..."

"TWO FAIRIES FOR THE PRICE OF ONE!" Nalpudding said, attacking the two out of nowhere.

"The hell is this guy's problem...?" She looked up to see snow. "Lyon doesn't know snow magic... does he? Did Gray say he could?" Soon, she began to dodge Nalpudding, but was really having issues trying to even counter. "Besides, I have another poet to try and slice." She wondered where Rufus of Sabertooth was before her hairs stood on end, making her grin when her body began to glow a little bit. "Ahhh. Stupid..."

"MEMORY MAKE: NIGHT OF SHOOTING STARS!"

Rosana quickly entered her Shadow Lightning Dragon mode and absorbed the hit. "Wow. That was weak to me! My brother deals out harder hits!"

"WOW! Everyone but Rosana and Juvia were hit by that attack! That turns the scoreboard upside down with Rufus now tied with Eve!"

Rosana shook herself before grunting. "The hell?!" She grabbed her gut, dropping to her knees.

"The aftershocks are the real song..." Rufus said.

"Wow. Even with her Shadow Lightning Dragon form, she was still affected!" Lucy said.

"That must be some kind of Maker magic..." She glared before leaping. "The game's called HIDDEN, Mr. Poet-Guy! So, start playing by the rules!" However, Nalpudding once again sent her flying into the ground. "SHIT!"

"AND WITH THAT, THE GAME IS OVER! Just as we expected, Sabertooth claims the top spot! Both Fairy Tail teams gave it their all, but unfortunately, it wasn't enough to get them out of last place."

"Better luck next time."

Rosana didn't even look or react to Juvia's handshake, instead rising slowly and making her way to her team. _'Goddamnit... I fucking screwed up... I thought training with my brother and the Thunder Legion to unlock my Second Origin would prove I'm not a child... This just proves it! I'll never be a great master of our guild nor a S-Class wizard...'_

"That's what you get for sending a little girl that could barely hit anything!" "Get used to being in dead last!" The taunts just angered and made Rosana delve deeper into her depression.

"YOU BETTER STOP LAUGHING AT US RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!" Natsu shouted.

Rosana took that moment to walk away, walking right past Lucy, one of her closest friends, next to Erza and Levy. "Sorry." She said roughly.

"Don't worry about it, Rosie..." Lucy said, trying to cheer her up.

"You did your best." Gray agreed. "Besides, it's only the first game..."

The two exchanged glances when she didn't bounce back with a 'Yeah!', but kept walking towards the exit.

 _'Fuck you, Raven Tail... And you, Mr. Poet-Jerk...'_ She punched the wall and fought tears and anger. "I will be getting payback... One way or another! They should now watch their backs and shadows..." She snarled before she melted into the shadows and rushed to a secluded spot where only those she is really close to could find her: her spot in the changing room, where she came out only to curl over her knees, tears flowing from her eyes.

Her body shook as she tried to muffle her sobs by both clenching her fists until a prick was felt, followed by wetness, knowing she had punctured her skin with her nails. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip, also drawing blood, but she couldn't feel anything except shame and disgust. _'Grampa... Why me? I'm weak and I just fucking proved it! Getting dead last and not even hitting a single person! Hell, Elfman or even Wendy could've done better than me!'_ Her mind spun before she felt the magic of both teams enter, the room being a common room for the guild as well.

"Ros? Hey..." Natsu's worried voice called out.

A tiny part of her wanted to call out, but the big part didn't want her family to see her broken like this. However, she was again kicked when Erza found her and called to the other members.

"Over here! Hey, it's okay, Rosie... Breathe.." She said before she nearly forced the head up to see a sight none of them wanted to see: her crying and broken. She moved to let Laxus kneel down next to her and try to get her to unwrap herself from her position, both unable to do so. "Talk to us... Please..."

The words made her cry even harder, her eyes almost all red now due to her tears plus her eyes being ruby red to begin with. When Laxus offered a hug, she took it, breaking down more. "I-I-I-I..." She couldn't even get a word out around the lump in her throat.

"Shh... Calm down, sis... We're right here for ya, just relax and breathe..." He soothed as they looked to see Makarov enter.

Seeing her crying mad him frown and walk over. "Easy, my dear... There's no need for tears when you did nothing wrong..."

She sniffled and tried again. "I got dead last and DIDN'T EVEN HIT ANYONE!" She cried and buried her face in Laxus's shirt before speaking again. "They're right... I'll always be a little girl who can't do shit or hit anything... Why didn't you choose Elfman or Wendy? Either of them might've been able to do something..."

"Shush, my girl... I chose you because I know that you can do it... You just were unfairly targeted and never had a chance to show it." Makarov said.

"Ignore those bastards booing us." Gray stated.

"Remember that your family is always going to be cheering you on, even in losses.." Mira said, kneeling across from Laxus. "You were amazing in our eyes!"

Lucy nodded. "I bet you would've taken first if it weren't for that idiot targeting you only! I was amazed you could easily enter that other form and absorb Rufus's attack."

"Heh. You are probably the only one I let even call me what you do, Shadow..." Gajeel agreed.

Rosana listened to the words that her friends gave and slowly dried her tears, nodding and wiping her tears away. "Thanks." A small smile grew when Natsu and Gray started arguing about who cheered her up faster. She stood and blinked. "So who's fighting when?"

Lucy smiled slightly. "I'm up against, surprise, surprise, Raven Tail... Against Flare Corona..."

"That weird red-head that called ya 'Blondie'?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah... How... Riiight, your hearings better than others." Lucy said as they made their way back, but she was pulled aside by Rosana. "What's up?"

"I'm feeling better, soooo. I want clear answers when we win. Promise me you'll stop dancing around them this time, alright?" She asked.

"A-Alright... What?"

"I'll ask after the battle..." She grinned and winked before rushing to her seat, between Laxus and Freed. "Those brutes will regret it. I can feel Lucy's power has only grown over the past few months..."

"Well, she is a Celestial Spirit wizard, so there's that." Freed pointed out.

Rosie nodded as she watched as it seemed even until Flare attacked Lucy's feet. "Come on, Luce! Don't let that brazen bimbo getcha!" She cheered before it seemed Lucy said something about Asuka, her hearing picking up on it and she wondered why she'd call out for the girl. Shaking her head, she watched in horror as Flare dominated her from then on, her eyes widening. From the smell of it, Lucy had a lot more magic left than she was using. _'Why is she not attacking? Come on, Luce... You're better than her... Could it be...'_ Her mind wandered before she saw Natsu grab and burn something.

"You're in the clear, Lucy!" He shouted.

Rosana lept to join Natsu, clearly wanting to see what was happening. "What happened? I know I heard about Asuka... But..."

Natsu glanced her way. "That Raven Tail girl was threatening Asuka."

"That's dirty!" She growled. "Lucy, no holding back now!"

Lucy nodded summoned Gemini, who transformed into Lucy wearing a towel. "We're doing that one!"

"PiriPiri!"

 _ **Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...**_

 _ **All the stars, far and wide...**_

 _ **Show me thy appearance...**_

 _ **With such shine.**_

 _ **Oh Tetrabiblos...**_

 _ **I am the ruler of the stars...**_

 _ **Aspect become complete...**_

 _ **Open thy malevolent gate.**_

 _ **Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...**_

 _ **Shine!**_

 _ **Urano Metria!**_

She was in awe as stars shot around and focused on Flare, leaning on the railing as she wanted to see Raven Tail get their just desserts. However, before the spell landed, it suddenly vanished, leaving her confused. "Say, Freed... Urano Metria... does it go invisible?"

"No..." Freed said, glaring.

It hit her and she snarled. "Raven Tail did something..." She said as Lucy passed out from the use of that spell, knowing it was her trump card that was rendered useless. However, her nose picked up something she hated: Lucy's tears. It hurt her to see a family member cry and to smell Lucy's tore at her soul. She looked at Laxus and frowned. "Luce is crying... She's actually crying..."

"What? What for?" Evergreen asked.

"I don't know... But..." She pinned a deadly glare at Raven Tail. "Those bastards... WILL pay..."

Later that night, Rosana went to the showers to try and clean up, figuring she'd be fighting too. As she entered, she heard Lucy still sniffling and went over. "Hey... Luce.."

"Oh, Rosie... Sorry..."

"Don't be... We'll make them regret it ten times over. If I face any of them, I'll kick their asses so hard, they'll feel it ten years from now..." She promised as she comforted the Celestial Mage. "You were freaking amazing! I was almost falling out of the seats to see ya. Urano Metria looks cool!"

"Yeah... If it works... I did it only once before, but it was much larger than the one I just tried." Lucy admitted as the two washed up. She paused and gulped. "Wha-What did you wanna ask me before?"

"Hmm? Oh... I want your honest answer... What do you think of Natsu?" She asked.

The blonde flushed before smiling. "He's amazing. He's the reason I'm here and, between you and me, I'm amused by how childish he sometimes acts. That idiot sometimes does irritate me, but, he's a good guy underneath, isn't he?"

Rosie nodded. "Growing up around him, you pretty much had to deal with that. I'll tell you something. Natsu has NEVER been so protective of anyone, not even me, like he is you. I think the two of you are adorable together." She waved. "I'm going for a little breather. I'll be back before curfew... And Luce, just tell him that..." She winked and walked off to the blonde's steaming face.

Ignoring the jeers, she found a quiet place that looked like a nice place to sit and think. It was a fountain that was quite romantic if she thought of it that way, with the water shooting out in a heart-shape while magic crystals floated around the top, like a crown. Sitting on the edge, she stared at the ground as she went into her mind, something she learned how to do while she was training with Laxus.

 _'Skiadrium? Are you here?'_ She asked mentally.

 ** _'... I am. I apologize for not answering you earlier, child... I did not want to disturb you.'_** The dragon said, appearing to her mind's eye. **_'You look lost, my daughter.'_**

 _'It's about Ryos... Or... Rogue... Is he the one you told me about?'_ She asked.

 _ **'I cannot tell you. That is for you to figure out... Anyways, I would suggest watching that Raven Tail guild closely... Their magic even makes me curious...'**_

 _'I know... They made Lucy cry and targeted me during the first event. It was horrifying!'_ Her attention was taken when she felt familiar magic approach her, snapping out of her state to see Rogue and even Sting looking at her. "Go ahead, jeer all you want. It was a fluke today." She stated as she stood up.

Sting scoffed. "Looked just right to me: your guild losing is something that seems right. Just admit you're a weak guild and surrender already."

She rolled her eyes. "As if. There's one thing everyone needs to learn: Fairy Tail NEVER backs down and we always prove people wrong." She stated as she stood toe-to-toe with Sting, her stubbornness showing as she held his glare with her own. "If anything, you better kiss that title goodbye. By the end of the Games, it won't be yours anymore."

"Gotta admit you've got guts... I think I might need to know that name of yours."

She snorted and crossed her arms. "If that's your way of flirting, pal, you suck at it. I don't deal with guys with weak lines." Turning her attention to Rogue, she relaxed slightly. "Just pay up on that promise of yours, Ryos, at the end of the Games." She said before heading back, waving with one hand to the two. "Later, boys."

* * *

 **Man, things are getting heated~ Head's up: Rosie will be taking Elfman's spot in the fighting round of that day, since she is in his place in the team. :3**

 **Also, I figured that Sting WOULD act like that to a cute girl: just ask for her name after a slight jab at their guild... Sorta. Considering he is arrogant, I figured he'd be blunt.**

 **But, Rosie's a little arrogant, too. After all, she is the adoptive sister of Laxus~  
~~Kiwi~~**


	16. A Sister's Strength!

**_She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside._**

* * *

 **The Shadow's Light**

 **Sting X Nina (OC)**

 **Chapter Fifteen: A Sister's Strength!**

* * *

Rosana watched the chariot race the following day, her own stomach going to the floor at the thought of trying to run on a moving vehicle at any point. She rolled her eyes when Sting, also suffering from the dreaded curse, said it was a marking of a 'true' Dragon Slayer. _'Such an arrogant asshole...'_ She sighed when Natsu and Gajeel managed to get them some points.

Watching Toby's fight, however, she was disgusted when Raven Tail's Black Snake ripped his cherished sock apart. "How mean..." She sighed.

"Let's move onto round two of today's head to head battles. First, from Quatro Cerberus, it's the god of wine, Bacchus!"

"Yeeeah." He said lazily.

"Fighting against a member of Fairy Tail Team A!" He announced.

"That's your team, Lady Rosie." Freed stated.

"Thanks for reminding me, Freed.." She said, rolling her eyes. "Isn't he as strong as Erza?" Laxus nodded before Cana demanded them to avenge her, to his annoyance.

"Rosana Dreyer!"

Rosie nearly fell over. "WHAT?! Me?!"

"It's her turn?" Mira asked.

"Are you ready?" Lisanna asked.

"We're so screwed..." Macao and Wakaba said before Laxus glared at them.

"Why are we?" He demanded.

"Uhhh... Nothing!" They replied.

She went to her team and gulped. "Oh boy..."

"Hey, you got this. Just believe in that heart of yours and you can win, Rosie..." Erza said, smiling before the three left the field, Natsu currently 'sleeping' off his sickness.

Breathing in and out, she made her way out to meet her opponent. "Yo." She said.

"Yo yourself, little lady. I see you've grown since the last time... Nicely, might I add.." He stated. "Whaddya say we make our own bet?"

Rosie raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. "What kind of bet?"

"You're a smoking hot number, girl."

"Is there a point?" She asked.

"Come on, babe. You're not that dense. If I win, you keep me company tonight, alright? All night."

Rosana paled and gulped at that, knowing what he meant as she felt Laxus's anger grow with that bet, knowing he probably heard it. Her hands shook as she tried to not think of that.

"What nerve!" Evergreen said, clearly shocked.

"Your turn, babe... If you win..."

"Hold it right there, bub." She said slowly. "I ain't gonna deal with you treating me like I'm a piece of meat, okay?! I'm going to teach you how to behave!" She stated, her magic swirling around her on the air.

"I take it you accept the wager, then? I'm so excited, I've got the shakes." He said.

The two met head to head as she barely managed to block his palms from attacking her as she countered by trying to kick his head in, only to be blocked and thrown back. Shifting into the shadows, she dashed around him and tried to see a weakness, only to have him send her flying into a wall from a palm. Trying again, she managed to trip him up before she was put into the ground. She got to her knee and slowly stood up while the commentator did his job.

"Gotta hand it to ya. You're not holding anything back despite me being a girl." She applauded him.

"Oh, I'm going to have a wild time with you tonight~ Oh, yeah."

"Oh, my!" Lucy said.

"He's just getting started, too." Erza said as she saw Laxus was close to exploding again.

"Come on, Lady Rosie..." Freed said.

"Don't worry about her, Freed. She **is** the sister to Laxus, after all. She doesn't know how to give up."

"Go get him, Ros!" Happy cheered.

"Shadow Dragon Wing Attack!" She sliced the air between them, her opponent dodging as she slowly began to try and find a way to at least keep up with him as she engulfed her fists in shadows, trying to use the speed she got from training to try and hit him.

"She trained with Laxus, the fastest in our guild, so this might warm her up..." Bickslow said.

"And she hasn't used her Dragon Force yet..."

Her attacks were countered perfectly as she skidded to a stop, wiping her mouth a little as she smiled, her shadows surrounding her. "I just came up with my wager... When I win, you and the other boys will go by... Quatro Puppy."

"Okay, okay. You got a deal, babe." He said as he took his drink and chugged it. "Should be easy to knock over a drunk like me..."

Rosana let her shadows engulf her as she shifted into her Dragon Force. "Shadow Dragon..."

Baccus, however, rushed at her as soon as Shadow left her lips. "It's pointless!" He said, attacking her multiple times.

"So many hits!" Evergreen said, stunned as she noticed Laxus's eyes were pinned to the fight. "Laxus?"

"It's like he turned into a gigantic blur!" Happy said.

Shina looked to Lily before shaking her head. "Poor guy..." She mouthed, getting the other Exceed to nod.

"That must've caused a lot of damage..." Juvia said.

"Look." Freed commented.

"Feel that, babe? Huh?" He was shocked to see his armor on his arms fall off as if sliced off. "What in the helll? She got me?" He blinked. "What are you?"

The dust vanished, revealing Rosana in her Dragon Force, her hands up as if holding a weapon. Her hair had escaped the buns, as was normal for her Dragon Force. Black scales now covered a little more of her skin than before, her eyes glowing red from within the shadows of her hair. "This is something called... Dragon Force..." She said.

"HOLY! Rosana from Fairy Tail has entered a mode of Dragon Slayers that few know of: Dragon Force!" Chapati Lola said. "Mr. Yajima, what is this magic?"

"Dragon Force is an advanced ability only know to Dragon Slayers. Dragon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks." Yajima explained. "How she managed this, I am curious."

Sabertooth, however, actually looked interested now as Rogue hid his smile behind his collar, Sting actually stunned while the others were in shock.

Mirajane sighed. "Well, there goes that."

Rosana smiled a little. "Now you can try and hit me again, bub. This time, it's gonna be harder." She proved her point as, when he went to attack, she melted into the shadows before quickly attacking his open side and sending him skidding. "With this plus my training with my brother, I'm pretty much untouchable..."

"Man, this chick is wild!" He chuckled.

"Don't tell me you're scared~" She taunted.

"I like your style, babe!" He countered as a battle of speed and endurance began, each landing hard hits on the other, but not giving an inch.

Rosana was impressed as she even went into her Shadow Lightning Dragon mode, trying to increase her own speed. Her ears picked up Laxus's praises at how she was a force to be reckoned with now. Digging deep and into her second origin, she kicked her opponent back and summoned a black ball in her hands. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Shadow Dragon's Eruption!" She threw it at the ground, where it burst into a geyser of shadows that hit him from underneath, throwing him into the air, whilst simultaneously damaging him.

"Wow, look at that power! So COOOOL!" Jason, the commentator for the day said.

Letting spell end, she watched as Baccus dropped to the ground and waited for a little bit as he got to only his knees as she, herself, dropped to her own knees, exiting her Dragon Force. Both were panting to try and get their breath. The entire arena, including her guild, were stunned to see that she was close to passing out from using her Dragon Force.

"Your name's... Rosana, eh...? That's a wild name..." Baccus said as he stood up. "I won!" He called before he started falling. "Gotta say, you're a wicked wild lady..."

"AND BACCUS is DOWN! The winner is Rosana from Fairy Tail Team A!" The announcer cheered. "She earns her team 10 points! Which brings their total into double digits at 12!"

Getting to her feet shakily, she raised her pointer and thumb in the Fairy Tail hand sign. "YEAAAH!" She shouted as her team rushed out, along with the other team, to cheer with her. "Fairy Tail's climbing to the top!" Getting out of the hug, she smirked at the stunned faces of Sabertooth. "Just watch, Sabercat, we're gonna rip that title away~"

* * *

Sitting in her bed, Rosana calmed Laxus down by grinning. "I'm fine, brother... Calm down." She said as she went to move before the pain set in, making her grip the covers and lean on her arm. "Gah... Nothin."

Freed chuckled. "Stubborn to a point. Rest up. You heard Madam Porlyusica, Miss Rosie."

"B-But... Who'll take my place on the team?" She asked.

"Wendy." Laxus said. "She's rested up and able to fight now."

"Do me a favor... Watch for me... I wanna know how we win." Rosie said. "And, when you fight, I wanna know, too."

Laxus smirked. "Got it. I'll do that. Shina, make sure she sleeps."

"Right." She said as the Thunder Legion left. "You heard him, sleep."

Rosana nodded and shut her eyes, wanting to rest up fully and get back on her team and be able to watch her brother's match if he fights. Now that she was relaxed, she realized that Baccus really did a number on her and her entire body hurt. At the time, her adrenaline prevented her from feeling it, so she was able to barely beat him. Waking up some time later, she stirred to see Evergreen sitting at her bedside. "Ever.."

"Oh, you're awake. How're you feeling?" She asked.

"Like a truck hit me. But, I'm getting better." She said, smiling. "Where's my brother?"

"Getting ready for his match. He's up against Alexei from Raven Tail... He will be here in a little bit, though..." She looked up. "Speaking, here he is."

"Hey, you doin alright?"

"Mhm. I wanna be able to watch you fight..." She said stubbornly as she crawled out of bed to have Evergreen support her. "Once you win, I'll come back and rest up, knowing we're winning still. Besides, us Dragon Slayers heal a little faster than most."

Laxus sighed and chuckled, nodding. "Alright."

Leaning on him, she frowned. "Promise me something..."

"What?"

"That you'll win this fight the Fairy Tail way..."

He nodded. "I promise and I'll never break it." He let Freed take over and made his way to the arena

She smiled and waved at her team as she made her way to where her team was positioned, knowing they needed to be sneaky. Her eyes kept wandering towards Sabertooth, meeting Rogue's eyes a few times as she thought she saw a little worry before it vanished. Her future hinged on the Games, whether they won or lost. Either way, her past would no longer be in a haze.

"And now it's time for the third match of the day!" The pumpkin, Mato, said.

"Bringing the lightning is Fairy Tail B's Laxus Dreyer!" Chapati said. "You might remember his adopted sister Rosana fighting against Baccus earlier."

"Go for it, Bro! You beat them to the floor!" Rosie called even as she felt light headed from standing too long, probably looking like a mummy at the moment.

"Going up against the mysterious man in the metal mask, Raven Tail's Alexei!"

Natsu chuckled. "Kick his butt, Laxus."

Erza looked unimpressed. "Of course it's someone from Ivan's guild."

Rosana looked to the Thunder Legion. "We've gotta cheer harder than ever for my brother, okay?"

"Yes!" The three said in unison and joined her.

"Warren." Makarov said as he contacted Bisca, who was watching Ivan himself.

She also had her eyes on the Raven Tail master and Rosana still liked how collected her brother was when he was in a battle. Blinking, she heard Warren contact them as she used her eyes to look. "There's no movement from Raven Tail here, Warren. They might've gotten us on day one, but we've learned."

"Let it be known that if you dare to dishonor Laxus, the Thunder Legion will pounce." Freed said. "You scoundrels will be lucky if you make it out alive. Especially if you try anything with Lady Rosie."

Rosie sighed. "Freed..." Rolling her eyes, she smirked. "Gramps, Ever wants to be next to Elfman now."

"ROSIE! You little liar!" Evergreen said, red faced.

She giggled softly before the match began, stunned when her brother was attacked within seconds. "What?! He hit him? I could barely touch him in training!" She said, seeing everyone was also stunned. Her gut dropped with each hit landed on him. _'Come on, Lax... You're the strongest I know... Please... Fight back..'_

 _"Rosie, you guys seeing any movement or anything?"_ Warren's voice snapped her out of her funk.

Shaking her head, she brought up the binoculars and shook her head. "Nothing still.. They're just standing there, Warren..."

"Come on, Laxus!" Freed shouted.

Putting the binoculars down, she got shakily to stand on the railing. "COME ON, FIGHT BACK LAX! You are stronger than this!" She shouted out as she kept watching him get beat on like a punching bag, her legs giving out and making both Bickslow and Freed catch her and support her.

"Easy, Rosie..." Evergreen said. "You're still recovering."

"This has to be a bad dream..." She said, looking up to the three with tears in her eyes. "My brother can't be losing, can he?"

"No way. He's way better than that!" Freed said.

Her eyes trailed out to see Alexei holding him. "He... He can't lose... He promised me he wouldn't lose..." She hiccuped. "You hear me, brother?! You promised me you wouldn't lose!" She shouted, her words apparently snapping his 'funk' and making him send Alexei flying back. Her heart soared again when he turned the tides and made her hug the two supporting her in joy. "He's back in the game!"

"Told ya." Bickslow said.

She was about to reply when Alexei sent Laxus flying into the wall with a blast. "WHAT?! BIG BROTHER!" She called out as he kept getting beat. "Please..."

"He's down, but not out. Laxus barely scratched his opponent. This match could spell trouble for Fairy Tail B by putting one of their strongest out of commission!"

"I can't say I'm surprised." Yajima said. "Alexei's strength is overwhelming."

Watching him get hit made Rosana's heart tear slowly. The man she called brother was being used to wipe the floor of the arena. The same man that had trained her himself and was one of their strongest, one she idolized and wanted to be like. Since arriving in Fairy Tail, Laxus filled the empty role model of a brother she needed, even if he was cold and distant to most that he didn't trust. She was proud of calling him 'big brother', 'bro' and even 'Lax', the only one to do so and cherished the time he had spent with her.

However, she recalled the talk she, Laxus and Makarov had about the fact Raven Tail had dirt and why Ivan, Laxus's father, created it. Instantly, she hated the man after hearing about him from not only Makarov, but Laxus himself. It made her glad she never knew the man as she probably would've hurt him on the spot.

Making her way to lean on the rail, she clenched a bandaged fist. No, this wasn't Laxus and she knew it. There was something going on and she felt it in her bones. Just because Ivan was Makarov's son, it didn't matter. An enemy of Fairy Tail must be punished, no matter that they were blood ties or not. What made Fairy Tail a family was bonds between them that they would never try and destroy. They instead used that for their strength. Natsu had once said: _'Don't you know blood ties don't matter?! Cause everyone in the guild is supposed to be considered family!'_ and Rosie clung to that, knowing it by heart now.

"LAXUS!" She called, getting the attention of her guild as she lifted the hand-sign of the guild: the one that meant they'd always be watching over him. Laxus was her brother and that meant more than anything. Her life was better because of him, him being him while also showing her his own strength. Suddenly, she saw something unexpected: the entire Raven Tail guild was down there, beaten! Quickly, she looked and was pissed off. "It was an illusion!?"

"What?!" Freed asked.

"Apparently, the match we were watching was just an illusion! But, Laxus persevered and defeated the entire Raven Tail guild! Let's hear it for our victor!"

Rosana collapsed in relief, staring happily at Laxus. He had her so worried, but he came through. If only she were the reason, but that would've been selfish of her to think of. He did it because he thought of Fairy Tail as his entire family, not just her. He never broke his promise. How silly of her to think of that. She went to see him get bandaged up, able to walk without a help.

"Hey." He said as she eased herself onto the bed.

"You had me so worried, bro... I nearly thought you were losing." She said, sniffling as he gave her a gentle hug. "I'm glad you did win, though... Really."

"As if I'd break that promise of mine. That'd be bad of me." Laxus said before helping her into the bed. "Now it's time for you to hold up your promise, lil Rose."

Hearing what he used to call her for the first time in years made her smile grow as she nodded, slipping back into sleep, muttering. "Love ya, bro..." She barely heard him say the same due to passing out.

* * *

 **Being sick kinda gives me time to actually work on these~ :3  
~~Kiwi~~**


	17. Dragon Battle

**She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside.**

* * *

 **The Shadow's Light**

 **Sting X Nina (OC)**

 **Chapter Six** **teen: Dragon Battle.**

* * *

Waiting for Natsu, Rosana's mind was spinning with all kinds of things: from her past getting closer to being answered, her weird attraction towards Sting, a growing fondness for Lyon and her own future within the guild all spun in her heart as she heard him arrive. "She feeling better?"

"Mhm. Let's go get some payback, Ros." He said, getting her to nod.

"Natsu. Rosie..." Happy said, getting their attention as Shina walked up next to him.

"Shina?"

"Happy, what's up with you two?"

"Nothin..." He said.

"Cool, let's go."

"We're not gonna say anything... You know what we mean?" Shina asked as the two looked to each other before nodding, holding the sign up as they walked out.

"And now... At long last, we've come to the battle everyone's been waiting for. One guild was considered the strongest in Fiore seven years ago and the other currently holds the title. This is going to be a great match. It's Fairy Tail's Natsu and Rosana versus Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue. You're about to witness a showdown of epic proportions. These aren't just any wizards. They're Dragon Slayers." Chapati said, silence in the arena.

"I've been looking forward to this all my life." Sting said, the three Dragon Slayers only able to hear him.

 _ **'This is it, my child. The time to prove yourself to him.'**_ Skiadrium's voice echoed in her mind as she looked at her opponent.

"This is it, ladies and gentlemen. The Dragon Slayers are on the battlefield. Now the only question is who will be triumphant: the Fairies or the Tigers?"Chapati said.

"Let the match begin!" Mato said, the bell ringing.

"You ready?" Sting said, getting ready.

"Yeah."

The two rushed a few feet before they saw that Rosana and Natsu were rushing at them faster than expected, both landing a hard punch into their jaws and sending them flying back. Natsu went after Sting while Rosana focused on Rogue.

"White Dragon ROAR!" Sting said, shooting his breath attack off before aiming it at Rosana, who jumped to dodge it.

"Shadow Dragon Slash!" Rogue said.

Rosana engulfed her arm in shadows, easily blocking. "Shadow Dragon Wing Attack!" She sent him spinning into a waiting Natsu, who had his hand on the chin of Rogue, rushing at Sting and bringing him with.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" He said.

"Whoa! I can't believe what's happening right in front of my eyes! The illustrious Sting and Rogue, the Twin Dragons of Fiore's mightiest guild have been overwhelmed by Fairy Tail's Shadow Mistress and Natsu!"

"You two are tough, that's for sure. Man, that makes it more fun." Sting said, wiping his chin.

"Nina." Rogue stated.

"Tell me somethin. Are you really like Rosie here? Did you really defeat your dragons with that measly power?"

"We didn't just defeat them, we killed them with our bare hands."

Rosie knew that was true for her, she had told Natsu that, but Sting? And it was expected that Rogue was, considering they are both Shadow Dragon Slayers. "I understand that, but didn't you think of him as a father?" She asked.

"That's none of your business, chick." Sting snapped. "But if you two losers wanna see our dragon slaying power, I'd be happy to show it to you! White Drive." He began to glow white.

"Shadow Drive." Rogue began to glow black.

Natsu looked to Rosana. "Can you do that?"

She scratched her temple, shaking her head in the negative. It must've been something he learned alone or something. The two got ready for the incoming attack.

"Ready, Sting?"

"Yup."

"The intense staring contest continues... You can cut the tension in the arena with a butter knife... Who will be the first to make a move?"

Sting immediately rushed at Natsu, catching the two off-guard with the speed displayed as Natsu barely had time to block the punch before he became a punching bag.

Rosana had her own match, glancing at Natsu. "Natsu!" She called before barely dodging an attack from Rogue before trying to go on the offense by attacking where he might've been, but was fooled and kicked in the jaw, landing on her feet. "Alright. Shadow tag, eh? I'm game." She also melted into the shadows to make it an even playing field.

"Would you look at that? Little Rosana has decided to match Rogue's Shadow Drive by going into the shadows as well!"

While in the shadows, each time they clashed, Rosie felt a familiarity about the attacks they threw at each other, getting forced out with an elbow, finding herself back-to-back with Natsu. "Yo." She said.

"Yo."

The two then looked up to see Rogue and Sting in the air, which made the two smirk as the others shot down, landing ontop of them. Rosie shook her head softly, dusting her clothes off. "It's rude to hold back in a fight." She scolded as Rogue made her go on the defensive while Sting focused on Natsu. A near miss had her hairtie torn, letting her hair fall out, along with the flower. Reflexes made her shadows grab it and teleport it to Shina, knowing her partner would watch it.

They began to get dominated by the two, who had great teamwork, while she and Natsu barely fought together, except for against Gajeel, but that was a long time ago. She kept trying to hit Rogue while Natsu soon became Sting's punching bag.

"You recall that a Shadow Dragon always gets its prey, correct?" Rogue asked.

Rosana spun and hit the air where he was moments before she felt the air shift, grabbing the wrist of the attacking Rogue. "Yeah, but you also never see it coming... Now, where were we?" She gripped a little tighter. "This is getting to be stale."

Evergreen rolled her eyes. "You can tell she's related to Laxus now."

Freed chuckled. "She was just toying with him before."

"You're not half bad, I'll give you that. But you'll hafta do better." Natsu taunted, cracking his knuckles.

"There's Natsu. Insane and brilliant at the same time." Gray chuckled.

"He is one of a kind." Erza agreed. "The same can be said for Rosie. She is our guild's only third generation, so she might be a little better than Natsu sometimes."

Rosie pouted playfully. "Weren't you cocky a moment ago? Where'd it go?" She dragged him down and elbowed him. "Never underestimate Fairy Tail, Ryos." She then spun and kicked him into the wall, along with Natsu punching Sting into the same wall.

"And just like that, the tide of battle has turned once again!"Chapati said.

"You two are pretty awesome alright, no shock there." Sting said, charging another attack. "Looks like we're gonna have to give you everything we've got. When we decide to go all out, there's no way fire and another shadow can stop us."

Rosana melted into the shadows and began a fight with Rogue in there once again, catching the fight and seeing that Natsu blocked the attack from Sting with one hand due to being in the shadows. She countered some hits while a few also grazed her before she punched him out of the shadows, joining him. She then managed to punch him into the back of Sting, where she and Natsu both kicked them similar to how they did them earlier.

They quickly got on the same page, each moving in sync with the other as they sent barrages of punches and kicks into their opponents before standing next to each other, each into the battle now.

"Those two are now on a whole other level." Yajima commented.

Rosie noticed the hole. "Feelin a breeze yet, Sala?"

"Nah." Natsu said as their eyes never left the other two. "You're hair's down. Looks cool. It's been a long time since I've seen it like that.

"Probably the last, too." She said.

"We're not finished yet." Rogue said, standing up.

"He's right. It's not like we expected this to be easy, ya know. Give us some credit." Sting added, also getting to his feet before he began changing. "I'm not gonna lose."

"I was wondering when they'd go there... They're not messing around..." Rosana commented, looking at her partner. "I guess I can let loose, eh?"

"Yeah, better be safe..." Natsu replied.

"Wait. They can do that too?" Levy asked. "I thought only Rosie could enter Dragon Force!"

Mavis blinked. "She can?"

Juvia nodded. "It's very taxing on her, though... But, she does it under extreme anger."

Cana grimaced. "It's rare to see her use it. Like yesterday was the first time in months that we've seen her in it."

Rosana got ready to enter her Dragon Force before she saw Sting walk ahead, making Rogue stay back. "The hell?"

"I can handle these two on my own." Sting said.

Glancing at Natsu, Rosie knew this was going to be a challenge. She could enter her own, but she didn't get the chance, since Sting managed to attack both of them as well as block their attacks easily. She wound up with a kick to the gut, sending her into the air before Natsu was thrown at her, right in the gut she was just kicked in.

"White Dragon's Holy Breath!"

The attack hit them and destroyed the floor of the arena, making them fall down and stun their guild.

"Rosie!" The Thunder Legion called.

"Natsu!" Happy and Romeo called.

As they fell, they both found footing on rocks, Natsu hitting Sting with his Sword Horn, sending him into Rosana. "Shadow Dragon's ROAR!" That made him hit the ground first while she and Natsu simply remained in the air, getting shocked when he stood up.

"The radience of a white dragon purifies all. HOLY RAY!"

She and Natsu found themselves getting blasted by multiple attacks before they were sent flying each time they tried to hit Sting, he countered the attacks before blasting them with another ray of light. It allowed her time to tap into her second origin while she decided to let him think they won, when she and Natsu were actually getting ready to shock them all.

"Change is inevitable. There's the proof. An older generation battered and beaten, while one of our generation joins them due to being weak." Rogue commented. "His era was grand, but now it's come to an end."

"Got that right." Sting said.

"Rosana and Natsu might not be getting up from that one, folks. It was an intense fight, but it looks like Fairy Tail might've succumbed to the strength of Sabertooth's Twin Dragons after all."

Shina shook as she let Evergreen hold her. "No way... Rosie..."

"No..." Levy said.

"Whaddya two doin lying around for?! Get up already! You two aren't allowed to quit." Gajeel stated.

"Never give up, Rose. I taught ya that when I trained ya!" Laxus shouted. "You can't roll over now."

"Get up, you two!" Romeo called.

"Are the two of them down for the count?" Chipati asked.

"Quit lying around and get up!" Gray ordered. "You two have a fight to finish!"

"We're right there with you two!" Erza added. "You're never alone! Because you're apart of Fairy Tail!"

"Sting." Rogue scolded.

"I know. Sorry bout the chick. I knew you wanted to test her. But I finally did it. I kept my word."

"Not so fast, pal." Natsu said as he and Rosana stood up, their clothes battered. He then rubbed his head. "My head hurts..."

Rosana cracked her back. "Imma need a long hot bath to get the kinks out... Man."

"It's as if Sting's attack had no effect on them!"

Natsu and Rosie both shared a grin as Natsu spoke. "Not bad. But now we've seen all your tricks... Especially you." He pointed to Rogue. "Growing up with Ros, you are the simpliest to figure out for me. The timing of your attacks..."

"The way they stand when they attack..." Rosie pointed out.

"Not to mention the rhythm of their breathing."

"What the hell? That's impossible! I used my Dragon Force!"

Rosie giggled softly. "Yeah, that shook me up a little. But, I haven't even entered mine, so it's hardly fair. They pivot their feet to ten o'clock for example."

"Exactly. So, we know exactly what to expect before they come. Ros, go ahead, you might need to go all out to keep up with me now."

"Sounds like I'm training with Laxus again." She said before she shifted into her own Dragon Force, adding her Shadow Lightning mode. "Alright, now I can let loose. Mind holdin back for a few, Natsu? I wanna take 'em on myself quick."

"No fair... Fine." He huffed.

"I didn't forget that insult. Come on, I can deal with you two boys by myself." Rosie taunted.

"INSANITY! Rosana Dreyer just declared her own one on two challenge against the Twin Dragons!"

Rolling her eyes, she smirked. "As Natsu'd say: 'I'm fired up now'."

Shina smiled. "You go, Rosie! Show those boys how to dance!"

Evergreen smiled as well. "Get a few punches in for the Thunder Legion."

Laxus even had a grin on his face. "Show 'em exactly why you're a Dreyer, Rose."

As if she heard them, she turned serious and raised an eyebrow.

"You think you can take us on alone, girl? That's a huge mistake!" Sting said, stunned while Rogue simply blinked.

"I only want to fight you one on one." He said simply.

"Meh. Beat me if you can, then. After that, we'll see about a single match, Ryos." She taunted as they entered their own Dragon Force. "Now this is a match~"

"There's nothing stronger than a dragon! You should know that, since you also have their power!" Sting said before he rushed at her, his fist glowing white.

"I don't believe you're even on Natsu's level quite yet. He's pretty strong.. So consider me a warm up to him. I think Natsu's roughly ten times stronger than me..." She admitted, blocking the punch.

"This is what you're capable of, girl! This is the true power of a Dragon Slayer! I should know! It's how I killed Weisslogia!" Sting said.

"Hmm. That so? Natsu, hop on in, I have a crazy idea!"

"Bout time." He joined her.

"If that's the power you used to kill a dragon... Then... We'll have to use the same kind of power we use..."

"To fight for our friends you laughed at!" Natsu finished as the flames and shadows of the two blended together and their two fists landed, sending Sting flying.

Rosana was quick to duck in time to see Rogue coming. "Shadow Dragon's ROAR!" The two attacks met before hers overpowered his as she let Natsu take care of Sting, while she focused on Rogue. "Bring it." She taunted as she and her partner soon became dominant once again, adapting to the strength of the two. While she naturally did so, Natsu was more of the physical learner and adapted after a few rounds.

Her body was one with the shadows and kept Rogue away from Natsu's fight, making him focus on her instead. They slowly became stronger than the other two as they launched a blast of their magic, it fusing half-way there.

"What an amazing battle." Jura said.

"What do you expect from him? My darling Rosana is simply divine when she fights." Lyon said, blushing lightly.

"Will you stop, Lyon?!" Sherria said.

She did back flips to avoid Rogue's breath attack before using her own, sending him into a wall before countering a few blows again. Soon, she and Natsu stood tall while Rogue and Sting were panting for breath.

"Now, STING!" Rogue said, a large ball of shadows forming in his hand.

"Yeah!" He replied, light mirroring Rogue's magic.

She glanced at Natsu and blinked. "Wanna...?" He barely nodded as they waited until the two unleashed the attack.

"BECAUSE NO ONE'S EVER GONNA TAKE STING DOWN!" The reddish Sabertooth Exceed shouted, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!" They shouted in unison, firing off the blast.

It quickly approached her and Natsu, but she knew she and her friend would be able to over-power it as she summoned her shadows as Natsu did his flames, preparing for their own version of a Unison Raid as they felt the hope from their guild surround them, giving them the energy needed to pull through. "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: Night Crimson: Exploding Shadow Flame Blade!"

Natsu ignited his arms and generates long torrents of flames from them, which move to hit the two in a spiraling formation. Each connecting strike generated a powerful, burning explosion while Rosana used her Shadow Dragon's Eruption to encircle the flames before they melted together, engulfing their opponents.

Rosie and Natsu stood as the dust cleared, her staring down Rogue while he stared down Sting as the two fell down.

"Unbelievable... The last ones standing are Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel and Rosana Dreyer!"

A few seconds pass and they high-five each other, Rosie grinning as he put an arm around her and the other in the air. "We did it, Natsu!"

"Hell yeah! Fairy Tail's not givin up!" He agreed as they celebrated their own way, him being Natsu and her just grinning like an idiot.

"Let's hear it for these two! They overcame Sabertooth's Twin Dragons! It's a huge win for Fairy Tail! They've moved into first place!"

Rosie's eyes brightened at that, looking at her friend. "Didya hear that?! We're FIRST PLACE!"

"Hell yeah!" He grinned as the two went to their opponent. "Let's fight again sometime!" He said.

"And I can't wait until I learn my past from you, Ryos~" She reminded gently.

"FAIRY TAIL IS GOING DOWN!" The four friendly guilds shouted.

"Watch out, my beloved Rosana, you're heart is mine." Lyon said seriously.

"My target is Laxus." Jura said.

"Titania." Kagura said.

"Let's find Gajeel." Ren said.

Once out, she hugged her best friend. "Shina, I'm sorry. Did I worry you?"

"Of course, but you were simply amazing." Shina said, smiling and reaching up to tuck the flower behind her ear.

"Let's go tell Lucy we're back on top." Natsu said.

"You two were freaking amazing." Gray stated.

"Thanks, man." Natsu said. "I don't know about Ros, but I had fun."

Rosie giggled and nodded. "Tons of fun."

Erza walked up and brought them both to her armored chest. "You two are something else."

"Ow... Thanks, Erza-chan..." Rosie said, rubbing the large bump softly before she met up with Laxus. "Told ya I could handle it, bro."

"Never doubted you for a second, lil Rose. Just rest up tomorrow. It'll be hectic the next day."

"We're gonna be number one in Fiore again." Gray said.

"I wanna fight you for being the fastest in the guild, brother, after the Games are done." Rosie declared to his chuckle.

"I'm looking forward to it." He said as they went to tell the good news to Lucy.

"It's good to see you two." Lucy said.

"You aren't gonna ask how our match went?" Natsu asked.

Rosie caught the blush grow on Lucy's face when she replied. "I don't need to. I told you I believed in you.. Since the very beginning."

"But this still ain't over..." Rosie reminded.

"We're just getting started." Natsu agreed, his grin making Lucy blush a tiny bit more.

"We still gotta win this thing, well, don't we?" Wendy asked.

"Of course, child." Charla said, smiling.

"Can't believe we started off in the bottom." Gray sighed.

"They even booed us." Rosie pouted before smiling. "Now they see our strength! We can taste victory."

"We're climbing back to the top. Fairy Tail wizards never back down and we're not starting now." Natsu agreed.

"LET'S WIN THE THIRTY MILLION JEWEL!" Makarov said.

"THAT'S NOT WHY WE'RE HERE!" The rest shouted in unison.

Rosie grinned as she skipped back to the the inn, getting even Freed to chuckle at her. "What, Freed?"

"The last time you had this kind of bounce in your step was right after you went on your first mission with Laxus." Freed said. "It's nice to see you this happy again, Lady Rosie."

* * *

 **Maaaan. I hope you liked it... I tried to figure out how Rosie's magic might work with Natsu's and came up with that move~ Still following what happened and there will be a huge shock in the next chapter~  
~~Kiwi~~**


	18. Tactical Problems!

**She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside.**

* * *

 **The Shadow's Light**

 **Sting X Nina (OC)**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Tactical Problems!**

* * *

Rosie spent most of the rest day doing just that, resting. The fight had taken a lot out of her, but she felt happy that her family was so close to being the strongest again, a title they actually missed. Plus, she took time to sort her feelings out for both Lyon and Sting, finding she was equally attracted to each for different reasons: Lyon for his cool demeanor and thoughtfulness and Sting for his cocky attitude and light-hearted banter. Those were things she never figured she'd like in a guy, but it warmed her heart if there was a guy with both out there.

She even talked with Lucy about how to hide it from the two boys until she knew which one she was meant to be with. A book Levy gave her explained dragon mating habits and how Dragon Slayers are not that much different. Rosana spent part of the rest day reading and even talked with Gajeel about some of it, since she knew Wendy was too young and Natsu was... Natsu. She blinked when he asked her, Wendy and Natsu to follow him to an underground place with skeletons.

"What did you find down here, Gajeel?" Wendy asked.

"Pipe down and keep up." He replied.

Rosana glared and huffed. "She was just asking, IronHead."

"Why'd you only bring us?" Natsu questioned.

"I wonder if he found something that has to do with dragon slaying magic." Happy pondered as Shina shrugged.

"Possibly." Lily said.

"So then... Why did the gawkers tag along?" Carla asked.

"Excuse us for being gawkers..." Gray said. "Laxus made me make sure Rosie was in good hands... So, unless you wanna deal with him, I'm here."

"We can't help being curious." Lucy said.

Shina giggled softly when Carla shrugged. "Besides, I think it's more fun."

Rosie smiled. "Same. The more friends, the funner it'll be."

"This is it..." Gajeel said.

She looked around to see rather large skeletons scattered around them, her nose catching a whiff of older scents, decades if not centuries old. "Smells funky. Could these be..."

"Maybe Igneel's here?" Happy asked right as Shina hit him. "Ow."

"No. Igneel's scent isn't here. It's something different, though." Natsu replied.

"Definately not Metalicana's rotten scent, for sure."

"Or Grandeeney's..."

"And I think Skiadrium smelt a little better..." Rosie sighed.

"I have a spell to help us find out what happened." Wendy said. "It's called the Milky Way... I want to see if it does work."

"Go ahead." Natsu said as the younger Dragon Slayer used her spell, contacting a dragon who called himself Zerconis.

They learned that Acnologia, the Dragon King, was a former human Dragon Slayer who became a dragon via Zeref's magic. When he vanished, they were ambushed by the Royal guard and their leader Arcadios, who wanted Lucy to come help him with something called the Eclipse gate.

Rosana watched in shock when another arrested Lucy, Arcadios and the other Celestial mage named Yukino, who was working for Arcadios after her excommunication from Sabertooth, which still made her mad. When Natsu tried to attack, his magic was sucked out of him, making her and Gray support him as Lucy was taken away.

Staring at the sky, she felt her emotions slowly die down and let her sort out her thoughts, waving at a few people that, days ago, booed her and her family. Sitting at the fountain again, she glanced to see Rogue, Sting and Rogue's Exceed, Froche, were all silent. Usually at least Sting would have a whitty barb for her or something.

She then noticed that they were missing a cat, which sent warning bells off in her mind. "H... Hey. Sorry bout that beat up earlier..."

"No need... You were stronger than we were..." Rogue said. "I can answer a question if you have one. Consider it a reward for winning."

Rosana blinked and softly laughed. "One? Alright... I have to think of one..." She tapped her finger on her chin before replying a few moments later. "What are you to me?"

Rogue blinked a few moments before looking away, sighing. "I'm your... brother.."

The word 'brother' sent her mind into a tailspin. Rogue was her brother? It would explain their resemblance and how they had the same magic. However, the fact that he was her brother popped a few more questions up, but she had a feeling she'd figure those out later. Her hand went to her forehead as memories of them playing tag as children came back, back when Skiadrium was alive.

"... I remember us playing tag when we were younger." She said, blinking at him before smiling gently. "I just had a few more pop up, but, I'll save them..." Noticing Sting's sour mood, however, she frowned. "What's got you in a funk, pal?"

"Don't act all buddy-buddy with me, girl. Rogue, why're you even bothering?" He snapped, opening an eye.

 _'There's that jerky attitude I know...'_ She immediately knew something was up, since he never really snapped like this. It must've been due to the missing Exceed and then she noticed how his eyes were a tiny bit puffy, as if he had been crying. She knew how to see when someone had been crying, due to growing up in Fairy Tail. Just as Rogue was about to scold him, she smiled softly. "I know. I've dealt with others dealing with the same thing. It'll get easier eventually... Maybe he was sent to another world.. Or something..."

"Shut up. Lector's dead. He was killed because he defended me. He's not coming back!" Sting said, glaring at her.

Biting the inside of her cheek, Rosie knew he was speaking out of pain. Mirajane had when they thought Lisanna was dead, so had Elfman. She had tried to act like Laxus, but her tender heart always went out to people who were hurting as she stood up and went over to him, very carefully putting a hand over where his heart was. "Then live for him. He's right here and will always be there. Don't do anything too rash that you think he won't like..." She gave another soft smile. "Some wounds can heal with time, but Erza said something to Mira when we thought Lisanna was dead: 'The whole world can become the enemy when you lose what you love.' Don't make the world your enemy, even if it seems the best thing."

Her words made him stare at her as if she lost her mind, but she turned to face Rogue, who looked stunned at her. "Where'd you learn so much?"

She smiled. "Growing up in Fairy Tail has made me learn how to be sympathetic to others, even if they are an enemy. No one really deserves to be in pain, even if they deserve it. It's who Fairy Tail are." She explained before tilting her head. "I'm just one of them." She giggled softly when she saw Shina fly over and land on her head. "Speaking, this one always knows where I'm at..."

"Well, you know it's either me or Laxus that finds you when you go off... Things are getting crazy back at the bar... Natsu's going crazy because Master won't go after Lucy..." Shina explained.

Rosana sighed. "That's just Natsu for you. He will do anything to keep Lu-Lu at his side, even at the risk of Grampa's anger..." Seeing the confusion on the Twin Dragons' faces, she grimaced. "Lucy's apparently under arrest for some reason... And the 'only' way to get her back is for Fairy Tail to win the Games..." Pausing a moment, she looked to Rogue. "Say, have you been 'talking' to Skiadrium as well? Like when your sleeping or something?"

"A little. He's the one that told me you were, indeed, my little sister." He looked to the side before speaking again. "I'd understand if you don't want it, but I'd like to return to being your brother again."

Rosie nodded. "I'd like that. After all, you're my blood brother. Laxus is my adoptive one." She smiled again before turning, figuring he wasn't a hugger, and aimed to leave. "See ya, boys." She waved as Shina walked with her. Only a few moments later, she found herself surrounded by the same magic that only one person used: Spacial Magic. When she tried to use her own magic, it instead hurt her. "The hell...? Minerva, what're you plotting?"

"Interesting... You are who he talks about... The one who's gotten under his skin..." She said thoughtfully. "And you're one of the two who beat them in the fight... I could use you against those wimps..."

"You'll regret this. I warned you making an enemy out of Fairy Tail is a terrible mistake..." She snarled.

"Now, now... Put the claws down. I especially will make that Titania angry. I want to bring her down to where she belongs: the ground."

"Erza will make you pray for mercy if you dare do anything!" Rosie, who has known the requip mage her entire time in Fairy Tail, knew Minerva was signing a death wish soon. What she wasn't expecting was Minerva using her magic to knock her out.

* * *

She woke up to that reddish Exceed shaking her shoulder softly. "... Wake up..." He said.

"Nnn... Where...?" She asked.

"I dunno and I dunno where Sting is. I remember angering the guild master and then nothing."

"Wait... Are you.. Lector?" She guessed, seeing him nod. "Sting thinks you're actually dead, but he'll be so glad to see that you're not."

"Really? I had a feeling he'd miss me. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember."

"Same with me and my cat, Shina. I've never been this long without her..." She said, sighing as she pouted at the thought of her Exceed. "Well, we'll get out somehow... Eh?" She put the cat behind her when Minerva showed up. "Stay back."

"Fool. I control this world. I would learn to never talk down to me, otherwise it will end badly for you. In fact, I'm bored, so entertain me, Fairy. Let me hear your screams as I pluck your wings off of you!" She said sadistically before she began assaulting her with both magic and force, like she had done to Lucy.

Rosana refused to cry out, focusing on protecting Lector from the madwoman at any cost, even if it meant her having broken bones or scars. She felt her back begin to feel hot, her nose picking up the smell of something she rarely smelt: blood. All this as she protected Lector, smiling softly at him. "I... I'll keep you... Safe, okay...?" She asked as she passed out to the stunned Exceed's face.

* * *

"Let's change up the game a bit." Minerva's voice said.

Rosie stirred awake, to see Erza and Kagura, but her eyes barely made out the other mage. "Nnn... E..Erza-c..chan..." She whimpered. She heard the uproar from her guild even from where they were as the left eye closed due to the swelling.

"I found a lost fairy, it seems."

"ROSIE!" Erza called, seeing her close friend struggling to see them. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Look at that precious Fairy face... Twisted in pain." Minerva said. "The sphere she's in constantly drains her magic power. It's excruciating."

 _"Erza-chan! Lookie!"_ A much younger Rosie echoed in Erza's memory with a big smile as she held out a bunch of flowers. A few seconds later, another memory of her hugging her after Erza claimed S-Class. _"Way to go, Erza-chan~ I wanna be like you!"_ Then one from a few days ago replaced it. _"I hope I can be like you, Erza-chan and be both brave and beautiful. Can you cut my hair, please?"_

"She's taken her hostage..." Erza said.

Evergreen went pale. "How could she do such a thing!?"

Freed clenched his fist. "Taking someone so young and innocent and using her against Erza, no doubt..."

Bickslow gulped. "Look at Laxus, though..."

The three looked and saw lightning emanating from his form as did the rest of the guild. Lisanna, who was by Evergreen, gulped. "She picked the wrong target. If Laxus gets a hold of her, she's good as dead."

"Yeah... But, why Rosie of all people?" Lily asked.

"There must be a reason... Wait..." Levy turned thoughtful.

"Surrendering won't save this Fairy... Rest assured, I have a much more entertaining plan in mind. I told you I wanted to change the game." When she saw Erza's rage take over her gaze, she raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yes. That scornful look speaks volumes, Titania."

Kagura looked at the requip mage and was about to ask when the look made her words catch in her throat. She wondered how she could be like this and still hide Jellal, knowing what he did. She then remembered how Millianna had said Rosana had been a good friend to not only her, but Erza, since the Tower of Heaven. She even said that Rosana would've been a part of the Tower had things gone differently. "Relea-"

"Perhaps in a bit..." Minerva said, cutting off Kagura's words. "But, first I plan to show you how a queen wages war..."

Erza's glare grew harder. "Last warning. Release Rosana and I will allow you to live." She said, her magic making the stones float around her like she controlled them.

Rosana managed to open her eyes, but only made out Erza due to her red hair. "E-Erza...c-chan..."

"Still conscious? I'm surprised... No matter, you'll be great entertainment that way." Minerva said, letting the magic sphere dig into her prey.

Rosana's scream made Kagura flinch, as well as the other guilds. However, it instead fed the rage for Fairy Tail, including those fighting like Laxus, Gray and Juvia.

"If you want her in one piece, come and get her." Minerva challenged as she switched places when Kagura attacked her, switching with a unprepared Erza, who instinctively reacted and guarded. "You two ladies go ahead and battle it out... I'll go on and take on the victor once she's weakened."

"You're running from a fight you interrupted?!" Kagura asked. "And you call yourself a queen!"

"A true queen arranges the pawns... Speaking of pawns, let's remember the prize of the victor..." She said as Rosana once again screamed out in pain when the magic tightened a little bit. "A queen does not yield to power alone."

"Let Rosie go!" Kagura said, making Erza twitch.

"I'm warning you. NO ONE calls Rosie that except for her family!" Erza seethed, knowing that was the truth. Only those in Fairy Tail or those she trusted could call her Rosie. She headbutted Kagura before Minerva left with Rosana.

Gajeel noticed how the scream made his opponent, Rogue, stop mid-step, as if hitting a switch. "What? Not wanting to fight anymore? I ain't as nice as Salamander or even Shad herself, so start saying your prayers."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rosana woke up again to see Lector looking at her in worry. She smiled in pain as she sat up. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe and you'll see Sting again, okay? Just stay by my side." She said, patting the cat's head softly before standing up and looking around. "Now... To find a way outta here.."

"We can't... only Milady can let us go..." Lector explained, sniffling. "I'm never gonna see Sting again... Huh?" He blinked when she picked him up and held him like a child.

"Shhh.. You'll see that nimrod again, you'll see... Just stay positive. I may be weaker than most, but the strength of my heart is something only those in Fairy Tail have." She gently said. "Sting will be overwhelmed to see you okay... I promise, okay? And a Dragon Slayer's promise is their bond."

Lector nodded and stopped crying, letting her carry him. "Sting said he'd show up Salamander and prove I wasn't a liar... I had said people were picking on him saying there weren't no such thing as a dragon, let alone someone slaying one."

Rosie blinked as she listened to Lector talk about how he and Sting met and how Sting promised to always have his back. As she did, she felt her heart go out to the Light Dragon Slayer and how torn up he had been at thinking his best friend was dead. Underneath that jerkish attitude, Sting was really a softie towards Lector and, according to Lector, even Rogue and Froche. What she wasn't expecting was Minerva appearing again and attacking her, forcing her to hide Lector behind her as she took the brunt of the attack.

* * *

Minerva raised an eyebrow after taking out Kagura and earning five points for Sabertooth. "Who's Rosana? Oh, that's right... The little fairy herself..." She opened her sphere and released the unconscious Rosie. "I believe I've earned another point."

"Do you see Rosana's name?" Chapati Lola asked.

"Nope. It's not on here. So she took a non-participating wizard." Yajima said, looking over the list.

Erza smirked a tiny bit. "You seem lost... I took Rosana's place when she didn't show up... Now I see YOUR the reason why!"

"But, she... She's the one that beat..." Minerva blinked as Erza made her way to Rosie.

"Rose, speak to me... Wake up..." Erza said.

Rosie stirred to look up at her friend. "Erza-chan... W-Where's.. Brother..." She passed out asking that.

"Stay with me, Rose!" Erza commanded before feeling wetness and bringing her hand out to show blood and a lot of it, since it covered her entire hand as she then saw a few gashes scattering over Rosana's front as well, angering her. "What the hell is this?!" She demanded, letting everyone see the damage done.

"At first it was to make her learn to respect her superiors, but then you two began to bore me, so I needed to entertain myself somehow. Her screams soon began to become quite lovely." Minerva said, unknowingly angering Erza to a point of no return.

The entire guild shared that rage and Lyon, after being beaten, joined up with a pissed off Gray and Juvia. "That is a bad move, angering them..." He stated before seeing the state of Rosana. "My beloved Rosana needs medical assistance."

Sometime later, Rosana woke up to feeling Lector move around before he came out of her cape that Erza must've left for her, since she hadn't worn one beforehand. "Nnn.. Lector... you alright?" She asked weakly.

"Thanks to you, yeah." He nodded as she carefully sat up.

Smiling gently, she stood up wobbly and opened her arms, letting him hop back into them as she took in the area before looking to the scoreboard, seeing that Sabertooth had one member while her family had all five. "That means... Sting's left, eh?" She guessed as they walked passed the form of their captor plus Kagura before seeing Sting facing off against all five of the remaining members of Fairy Tail, all injured while he wasn't. "He can't believe he can take all five, can he? Even though they're injured, my family will keep fighting..."

"They're stubborn, aren't they?" Lector asked.

"That's one word for it. But, our bonds are our power." She stated as they watched as Sting surrendered to the team, earning their victory and making Fairy Tail win the games, making her smile. "We did it... Huh? Rogue..." She said.

"I guess you've won.. All the answers you want, you can get them now... But we need to get Lector back to Sting..." Rogue said as he helped her walk due to the injuries catching up with her. "You have gained a stubborn streak, Nina... I mean, Rosana."

"Ya know, Nina sounds right... I might think of reclaiming it as my name... As long as I can also call myself Cheney..."

He chuckled lightly. "You can more than do that, dear sister."

"I take it Gajeel did that to ya?" She said, pointing out his scrapes.

"Yeah. I found out never say he's weaker than Natsu Dragneel."

"Between you and me, I'm stronger than the two of 'em." She said proudly as she managed to make her way forward to see her family. "Erza-chan... Everyone..." She said softly, knowing Lector had fallen asleep, waving as Laxus made his way over, as did Juvia and Gray. Blinking, she let Lector run towards Sting, who was crying tears of happiness, matching his partner.

"Lector!"

"Sting! It's you!"

"You're okay! Lector!"

She watched the two hug like they hadn't seen each other in ages before Laxus rustled her hair like he used to. That was before she turned and smiled at her newly found blood brother, seeing that Froche also had tears in his eyes. "You guys did it..."

"Man, that sounds amazing. We can hear it all the way from here." Gray said.

"This is awesome. If they cheer any louder, the ground will start shaking." Juvia said.

"Would they stop? They're making my wounds itch." Gajeel complained.

"Don't act like that." Erza said as she looked to Laxus. "I bet the Master's beside himself with excitement..."

"Putting the old geezer aside, this makes up for seven years of humiliation our guild mates gone through..."

Rosana nodded as she went to gently hug Erza, getting a hug in return. "Thank you, Erza-chan..." She said.

"Thank you. You made me fight even harder, Rose..." She replied before blinking. "I think someone wants to talk to you... Want us to give you some space?" She asked, looking at Sting, who looked like he wanted to say something.

Rosana turned and nodded. "Thanks, guys..." She watched them make their way away so she and the other Dragon Slayer were technically alone. "S'up?"

"Lector told me you got those from protecting him from Milady... I can't thank you enough for not only finding him, but keeping him safe at the cost of those wounds." Sting said.

She shook her head. "No need for thanks. I'd do it for anyone in that situation. I always protect my friends."

"'Friends'?" Sting asked. "But, we're enemies..."

"We **were** enemies, but can't we turn over a new leaf and start again, as friends?" She asked before Rogue joined them.

"I want to change... I want to be a man who treasures his friends." Rogue said to his partner.

"That's what I feel, too." Froche said, agreeing.

"Then... That's what we'll do.. We'll change and become more like Fairy Tail." Sting said. "Say. Rosana."

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Where's Natsu?"

"I haven't seen him since we fought, so... I dunno... Hey, Lax, where's Natsu at?"

"Oh... Well, we haven't seen the flare yet.." Gray said.

"That's not an issue... Knowing Natsu, then, he probably forgot to light the flare.." Rosie giggled softly.

"Flare? What's that mean?" Sting asked as he stood up.

Rosie looked to the others, blinking as if questioning if they should before they were given first aid, mostly her due to Minerva's assault. She stood between Fairy Tail and the remaining members of Sabertooth as the king explained the situation. She leaned to the two when the king mentioned ten thousand dragons. "I don't smell any dragons... Do you two?"

"Not yet at least... Perhaps they're a while away?" Rogue asked.

Rosie shook at the memories of Acnologia attacking them. "...Just because we can't smell 'em... doesn't mean they're no there... Like with Acnologia... We had no chance until we heard him... But it was too late at that point..."

"That's the dragon that sent you and the others into a seven year sleep, huh?" Sting asked, getting a nod before seeing the terror on her face.

"I can't bear another like that... Ten thousand dragons will... I refuse... No.. Never again..." She repeated, getting Gajeel's attention.

"Yo, Shad... We've got it this time... There's no way we're losing again..." He said. "Let alone losing seven years again. You keep rememberin' we're Dragon Slayers for a reason."

She puffed her cheeks out. "Oh? And we couldn't hit Acnologia seven years ago... Explain that, IronHead."

"It got lucky..." He said, listening in to the king's speech.

"I beg of you... Don't let this kingdom fall into ruin." King Toma E. Fiore begged.

Rosana cheered with her guild. "We're gonna pay back some dragons~"

"This kingdom's been good to us wizards." Sting added, his back against hers.

"It's our duty to protect it." Rogue added.

"Thank you all." The king said, crying.

"All right, time for more rampaging!" Gajeel said, grinning.

Rosie giggled as Sting spoke. "We're up against dragons."

"A perfect opportunity for us Dragon Slayers to shine." Rogue added as his sister nodded.

"Imma show both you boys how to beat dragons. I may have been taken offguard by Acnologia, but I'm still better than you two." She jeered, sticking her tongue out.

"You're on, Rose." Sting said, chuckling as Rogue shook his head.

Shina landed on Rosie's head, smiling as Lector spoke. "Those flying lizards can't beat you!"

Froche smiled. "I'll cheer for all three of you, okay?"

Shina nodded. "I've got Rosie's back no matter what."

Bringing a hand up so her partner could high-five her, Rosana nodded. "The best team is you and me, Shina~" She then saw Lyon walk over to be between her and Gray.

"I suppose I can stomach working with you..." He said.

"Just try not to slow me down." Gray replied before Lyon turned and placed both hands on Rosana's shoulders. "Hey-"

"My darling, I will give my all for you." He said.

Rosana gulped and chuckled weakly, forgetting how this was something he did before Laxus grabbed the Ice-Make wizard's collar.

"Back off, Romeo... She's kinda busy." He said.

"I'll fight for your heart, darling Rosana!" He called as he was dragged away.

"Who... was that?" Rogue asked as Sting looked as dumbfounded as Rosie was.

"Lyon Vastia, a friend of Gray's from Lamia Scale... And apparently he fell in love with me at first sight for him..." She sighed before tilting her head. "Ignoring that obsessive part of him, Lyon is rather cute and kind towards his friends... Plus, he's a pretty decent fighter. But, sadly, I've yet to have that one that 'wows' me with things. I want someone who can not only deal with Laxus's protectiveness but also be as soft as a feather..." Shaking her head, she giggled. "I dazed off there... Sorry."

Rogue smirked a little. "You were always one to daydream, Nina... Even as kids, you were always staring at the clouds... Glad to know that's still there."

"Eh? 'Nina'? I thought the name was Rosana?" Sting asked, clearly lost after regaining himself.

"My real name is apparently Nina Cheney. I've grown up, however, with the name Rosana Dreyer." She said. "When this is done, I'll see about resuming my real name, Ryos.."

"Sounds good to me." He agreed.

* * *

 **I had time and a half with trying to update this chapter, with my router being to slow with the speed I had upgraded to plus using all my data on my phone just to try and save some of these. But, now I'll be updating after I get done at work, which is normally 11 pm-ish CST... Enjoy~  
~~Kiwi~~**


	19. Assault of Dragons

**She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside.**

* * *

 **The Shadow's Light**

 **Sting X Nina (OC)**

 **Chapter Nineteen: Assault of Dragons!**

* * *

Rosie and the other two then turned their attention back to the king, who was thanking them for helping the kingdom fight the upcoming battle. She blinked when Rogue gave her a package, tilting her head before her attention went back to the king.

"Thank you. Thank you."

"Your Majesty..." Erza said, smiling.

"Thank you... Thank you, pumpkins."

Rosie fell over as did Sting and Rogue before they all shared the dumbfounded look that all the others had, looking confused as well as shocked. Before they could say anything, the king immediately cleared his throat.

"Our fate is in your hands, wizards!" He said to cheers.

She found herself with Sting and Rogue, despite wanting to fight with Laxus and the others, but her adoptive brother shook his head.

"You get those answers... You two... make sure she's safe. Consider it my test for ya before I let you resume your job, Rogue." He said.

"I'll do my best." Rogue said.

"Man... I hate tests... But, you've got it." Sting said as the three rushed with the remains of Sabertooth towards their location given to them. "So, that lightning rod became your brother?"

"Yeah. He might seem like a jackass to most, but he truly cares for not only me, but Fairy Tail." She said before shaking her head and continuing.

"I will engrave this into my memory of you assisting us, young one." Rufus said.

"Shut it, poet-boy before I make you. I haven't forgotten your little attack during hidden. Even if it didn't hurt me, it stung." She snapped.

Orga, the one with black lightning, chuckled. "Man, you have as short a temper as your height."

Growling, she slipped into the shadows and tripped him before resuming her run. "I may be short, but I can kick your ass, Giant."

Rogue blinked before smiling softly. "I have to thank them for giving you a sharp tongue."

She shrugged a little. "I think I have always had one... Or something like that." She replied. Rosana then saw something she had a feeling Natsu would like: a flying naked Lucy, which made her smile and giggle.

"What's up?" Sting asked.

"If Natsu had half a brain, he'd like a flying naked Lucy... Then again, he might be smarter than we think... And I think Lucy is 'the one'." She explained.

Orga and Rufus looked lost and Orga asked the question they were thinking of. "What's that mean?"

Rosie looked to her brother and Sting before answering. "I don't know how it is for God Slayers, but Dragon Slayers have one person they would give their lives to protect. We are monogamous people, and we can't find another if the one dies..." She sighed a little. "It makes it hard for us to truly 'love' due to that."

Rogue nodded. "And it's what makes our bonds with friends that more special."

Orga nodded. "God Slayers are that way, too."

"Interesting, I have committed this to memory." Rufus said.

She rolled her eyes and looked around before seeing three dragons heading their way. "Heads up. Three really loud lizards heading this way..." She informed.

Sting grinned. "Split up. If we stay together, there's gonna be more damage. Orga, Rufus, stay and guard those still evacuating. You three stay here." He said to the Exceeds.

"But, Sting..." Lector started.

Rosana didn't let her gaze leave the dragons as she spoke. "This is gonna get messy.. We won't be able to focus if you three are near the fight..."

Shina nodded. "Rosie's right..."

Smiling at her partner, Rosie rushed towards the farthest one, hearing Natsu's call for the Dragon Slayers to come and start slaying dragons. "I hear ya, Natsu! We're gonna do some slaying!" Her entire being felt on fire from the words, which had her fighting that much harder. And her nose picked up the smell of poison, figuring Cobra had joined the fight.

As she fought, she realized that she had yet to land a hit when she was sent flying back and skidding to stop beside Rogue, who was a little preoccupied it seemed.

"Brother, hey! Now's not the time to be daydreaming! I can't deal with two lizards." She called as the one who was supposed to be fighting her brother looked at her.

 _ **"Young one, you are destined to die, stop fighting and let Rogue embrace his destiny."**_ The dragon named Levia stated to her.

"The hell I'm dyin. You better stop right now! I had just finished finding him and I refuse to lose him a second time!" She snarled, entering her Dragon Force as Sting joined them.

"Yo, Rogue! Nina! Thought I'd bring a friend to this party!" He said, bringing his dragon along with him. "Wow, you're already in that mode? Shit. Well, three on three sounds good. Whaddya say?"

Rosie's heart skipped a beat when Sting said her real name, liking the sound of it in his husky tone while her mind reminded her to stay focused on the fight. "Way ahead of ya, pal." She giggled before she heard her brother's thoughts, blinking before the three of them started to try and push the large lizards back while also fighting the babies.

She had just finished off one when her dragon took her by surprise, sending her flying into a ruined building and making her two partners stare in shock and run over.

"Nina, you alright?" Rogue asked.

"Hey, you in there?" Sting questioned as she sat up with their help.

"... Yeah... Ow, that hurt." She grumbled as she ran a hand over her cheek, seeing blood. "Alright... I'm mad." Using the hands held out, she stood up and entered her dragon force mode with lightning surrounding her.

 _ **"Accept your fate and come with me!"** _ Levia said, aiming at Rogue.

"Never!" He said, dodging the attack.

 _ **"You can't escape your destiny. Your heart will become black as night! She will die and make you succumb to the darkness."**_

"That is never going to happen. Not as long as I have those two!" He looked to both Rosana and Sting, who were currently attacking one dragon together.

"This thing is a pain in my ass!" Sting said, shooting off his Holy Ray.

"You said it! I am getting annoyed!" Rosana replied, attacking with her wing attack, knocking the two into Levia. "You alright, Rogue?"

"Yeah."

 _ **"Stop getting in my way! If you refuse to help me, then go somewhere else at once!"**_

 _ **"I will not! I am trying to kill this human and you're preventing me from doing so!"**_

 _ **"And that morsel is mine!"**_

Rosana smirked. "Ready whenever you boys are!" She charged up her attack.

"Let's hit them, then." Sting said, following suit.

"Right!"

The three attacks landed and Rosana frowned while Rogue and Sting thought they did it. "Uhh... Too early, boys..." She said.

 ** _"Your feeble magic has no effect on us."_**

 ** _"It's insulting. Prepare to die for your arrogance."_**

The three sent Rosie and Sting flying with a hit while leaving Rogue alone, Rosana colliding in midair with Sting as they plummeted to the ground.

"No! Sting! Nina!" Rogue called.

 _ **"Rogue... I am through with asking. I have no choice but to turn you by force."**_

Rosana shook her head before seeing she had wound up ontop of Sting. "Sorry.. Man, that hurt..." She blinked when she didn't feel her flower and began to panic.

"Don't mention it... Here, this fell out." He said, replacing it with his cocky grin on his face. "There. Now you can kick more ass."

Her heart fluttered before she nodded and the two stood up. "This isn't looking good... I'm at my limit..."

"Same here, but we gotta keep fighting." Sting said.

Nodding, she took four steps ahead to find herself grabbed by Levia. "Gah! Lemme go!"

"NINA!" Sting called. "I've gotcha!" He said, unknowing of the little ones behind him.

Before she could warn him, she watched in absolute horror as the little dragons fired at his turned back, going right through him and making his lifeless body hit the ground right as she felt a talon impale itself through her chest. Whimpering, she faded out, thinking of how she never got to tell him how she felt.

* * *

Rosana found herself dodging the same attack that had apparently sent her flying, seeing Sting do the same, the two looking at each other in confusion when they saw what appeared to be their deaths. She countered by slicing at the tail and landing by Sting. "Tell me you saw that, too."

"Yeah... That was weird. We both died?" He said.

"The hell's goin on now?" Rosie asked, worried and confused as she felt him tuck her flower back into her hair. "Thanks... I hadn't noticed.."

He chuckled and smirked. "Now you can kick ass and look good doin it."

She nodded as they lept up and shot off an attack together, not like Rogue and Sting's Flash Fang, but a little more powerful. "Go die!"

"Here goes!" He said.

Rosana glared and kicked Levia away. "Back off my brother, you ass! I ain't losing him just after I found him again!" She landed by him and panted. "You alright?"

"Yeah..." He said, blinking before seemingly breaking out of his funk just as the dragons began to glow and faded away.

"So, uh... Was that us?" Sting asked.

"I don't think so..." She replied, panting before gaining her breath. "This doesn't feel right to me..." She collapsed to her knees, making Rogue kneel next to her and Sting sit down.

"Man, that was totally pathetic..."

"And we call ourselves Dragon Slayers, what a joke."

The three nodded before Sting sighed. "It goes to show ya how tough those guys really are... And you say Acnologia is even stronger?"

Hearing the name, she looked to the ground and clenched her fists. "Yeah... It took seven years of my life away from me and nearly killed everyone without even using most of it's power... It's horrible to try and think what would've happened if Master Mavis hadn't helped us.." She shuddered, which made Rogue pull her into a side hug.

"Well, at least you're safe." He said.

Nodding to her brother, she giggled. "At least we protected our friends, right?"

"Yeah. That's a victory." Sting agreed.

* * *

Future Rogue began to fade and was stunned before he looked to Natsu.

"I may not know Rogue as well, but I know he will never become you. Not if Ros has any say in it..." Natsu said.

"The shadow will continue to follow me. He's relentless. And he won't be satisfied until he's swallowed me whole." He said. "And on the fateful day I lose Froche, I also lose who you call Rosana, my sister. That day, he will swallow me whole."

"As if Ros'll die... It ain't happening."

"It will... You must warn the Rogue of this time to protect both one year from now. Gray Fullbuster." He said. "They are the one who kills both of them in front of me." With that, he faded away.

* * *

 **I'm slowly getting the hang of it... Since the episodes focus on Natsu's fight and only show a little of Sting and Rogue's fights, I improvised... And it was hard. T.T  
~~Kiwi~~**


	20. A Banquet of Emotions!

**She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside.**

* * *

 **The Shadow's Light**

 **Sting X Nina (OC)**

 **Chapter Nineteen: A Banquet of Emotions**

* * *

Sitting in the dressing room with her friends, Rosana felt nervous while excited about the possibility of learning about her past from Rogue and try and fit that into her life when she would hopefully join Sabertooth. She stared at her reflection, a dark mark stretching from her cheek bone to her chin reminded her of the fight with the dragons and how it was no easy thing, despite being a Dragon Slayer.

Erza looked her way and frowned. "Something wrong, Ros?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, just thinking about the fact that all of us Dragon Slayers couldn't even scratch the dragons... What use are we if we can't even do what we were born for?" She said, tightening her fist in her skirt.

"..." Erza came over and hugged her. "There is no answer to that, but I'm sure that you were born for something..."

Nodding, she blinked and looked at Yukino before smiling. "Look at you, Yuki! So adorable!"

"Thanks." She replied, flushing.

Rosana nodded as she left the room, heading into the ballroom and ignoring the catcalls as she made her way over to Laxus and saw him dressed up. "You clean up well, Laxus..."

He turned and smirked at her. "So do you."

Freed grinned. "You are lovely, Miss Rosie."

Evergreen nodded. "Simply adorable. I believe that I have rubbed off on you."

She giggled softly and nodded. "All of you have..." She then frowned as she thought of if she wasn't allowed to join Sabertooth.

"Hey, what's got that frown?" Bickslow asked.

"I was just hoping that I'd be allowed to join Sabertooth... If not, it'll be hard on me to try and reclaim the past with Rogue as my blood brother... I have so much to say to him and tell him.." She said.

Laxus sighed and put both hands on her shoulder. "There's no reason for you to think that way... You can always call him or even use a lacrima to talk to him."

She nodded and hugged her adoptive brother. "Thank you, Lax..." She then went over to where her adoptive grandfather was, waving to the other guild masters. "Grampa..."

"Ahh, Rose... Something wrong?" He asked.

"I want to join Sabertooth, but.."

Makarov sighed. "You'll always have a home in Fairy Tail if that's what you're wondering... You are as dear to me as if you were my blood granddaughter... And I think Laxus thinks the same." He smiled and got a hug before she walked towards the Light Dragon Slayer, who was talking to Gajeel.

"A toast to the Fairies and Tigers!" Sting said, clinking glasses with Gajeel.

Rogue looked her way and smiled. "Nina, hey."

She giggled a little bit and waved. "Hey, Ryos..."

Sting glanced her way and grinned. "You look great. A lot better than ya did when we fought the dragons."

"T-Thanks." She stuttered as a small flush appeared on her cheeks.

Gajeel chuckled. "Shad is blushing... This I'm so using against ya."

Glaring at the Iron Dragon Slayer, Rosie watched as he went to probably talk to Levy, since the script mage had left a little earlier. "That IronHead... Anyway... I actually wanted to talk to ya, bub." She said, facing Sting.

"I didn't do it, I swear." He defended.

"Huh? I wasn't talking about that... I was kinda thinking of... asking if..."

"Of course I'm free."

"Huh?! I wasn't asking that!" She said as Lyon walked over.

"You must respect her thoughts, since they are very beautiful. And although I do love her, it's clear she does not feel the same." Lyon said.

Gulping, she smiled. "Not true... It's just a little early to tell.." She said as Yukino walked over and Frosch smiled at her.

"Look who's here!" He said.

"Sorry... I don't think I can do this right now..."

"Wait!" Sting called as Yukino was about to leave. "Please stick around for a little while longer at least. The master and Milady are gone for good. They won't be here. Look, I'm sorry for the way we treated you... But, we're starting everything over from scratch." He looked to the ground and Rosie could tell he was being very honest with the Celestial Spirit mage. "The way we were was wrong... But the old Sabertooth guild is history now. From here on out, we'll be the type of guild that treats their members like family."

Rosie bit her tongue at the emotion he showed towards Yukino, her mind thinking she had no chance when Yukino was involved, since Yukino wasn't scarred to a point where she was afraid of looking in a mirror. She knew Yukino wanted to rejoin, but was afraid of history repeating itself.

"Well, then I wish you the best of luck with all of that."

"I know that the wounds are still fresh, but I'd love it if you were a part of it again."

Rosie took that moment to head outside, wanting to cool down and rethink her options. She looked up at the sky as her nose picked up on Laxus and Rogue's scent, a shooting star crossing the sky at that moment. Her heart wished to be blood related to Laxus as well, but also it yearned to be like Yukino and earn Sting's attention that way.

"Hey.." Laxus said, leaning opposite Rogue and looking at her. "Something's not right, eh?"

She sighed. "I guess it was a foolish decision to try and join Sabertooth... I'd be new while everyone else would be moving without me... Just like how I felt the first day when you and the Thunder Legion went on that mission without me because I was sick..."

Rogue tilted his head as Laxus sighed. "She had gotten the flu for a few days after she had arrived. I had to go on a mission, since I had planned on it before... But, I regret not staying with her."

"It's alright... I just don't want to feel that way again, like I'm just watching everything go by... Yet.. I have to so I can get back that bond we had as kids, Ryos..."

"I'll be there for each step, just like before... And I'm sure Sting'll let you join when I tell him it'll be better for me to keep an eye on you."

Rosie groaned. "Great... As if having one brother scaring away guys wasn't bad enough... Now I'll have two."

The two chuckled at that as Laxus went inside, leaving the newfound siblings alone, pausing to look at Rogue. "Just keep her safe... From everything..."

Rogue nodded before facing her. "Nina, you can always tell me what you're thinking."

She nodded and smiled. "I was thinking about what was going through my mind when I thought of joining Sabertooth, but I also kinda like the idea of being able to be around you."

"I like that idea, too." He replied, smirking. "Plus, I missed out on so many years of your life."

Rosie smiled. "You had no way to prevent that. Besides, I found a home in Fairy Tail. Now I can get a new one in Sabertooth with you." She glanced into the ballroom to see the guilds fighting over which guild would fit Yukino. She knew the new Sabertooth would be the best fit, but she really would rather stay out here with Rogue.

He noticed and tilted his head. "Aren't you going to join? Seems like they're all having a blast."

She shook her head. "Personally, I think me fighting in a dress is bad." She giggled at his face. "Unless you wanna help Laxus fight off the guys."

"We'd be able to handle it. But, you're right. And I think Sting'll have something to say about that."

She blinked and thought back to what Minerva had said when she took her. "Has he talked about me?"

"He wouldn't shut up about ya." Rogue admitted, smirking at her face. "What's that look for? It's true."

That made her flush and smile, knowing she was the same way before she saw Sting walking their way. "Uhhh. What's his plan now?" She asked.

Rogue glanced that way and his personality shifted when Sting arrived, changing into the brother he was. "Something wrong?"

Sting blinked before answering. "Chill, man. Just wanted to ask if Rose wanted to dance, that's all."

Rosana turned bright red and looked to the ground. "I... don't know how..."

Rogue smiled at her before looking at his partner. "She never learned... Where'd you learn?"

"Weisslogia. He pounded it into my head to try and be nice." He admitted.

She inhaled and nodded, taking the offered hand. "Just... don't step on my feet..."

"I won't." He said as he spun her into a hold similar to those others around them, one hand on the small of her back while the other held her hand out, stepping in time with the beat. "For someone who can kick ass, you're really light on your feet."

She looked up to see if it was a taunt or something, seeing it was an honest answer as she flushed. "T-Thanks... Why'd you ask me to dance when there are other pretty girls who'd probably murder me to be in my place?"

"Cause, it lets me talk to ya without an audience. What were you wanting to ask before?"

"Well..." She inhaled and took courage from the thought of being near her blood brother. "I wanted to ask... If you'd let me join Sabertooth as well... I want to reclaim my past with Ryo-Rogue and I figured... I could show Sabertooth how to be friendly?" She explained, seeing his face slightly melt as he smiled.

"I was just about to ask ya for his sake, too... If you want, Sabertooth will be happy to have ya." He said, grinning before he was shocked when she hugged herself to him, nearly knocking the two over. "Calm down, will ya?"

She giggled. "Sorry. I hug when I'm happy... Thanks, Sting... For not only letting me join, but for saving my hide against the dragons."

"Can't have anything happening to ya, Rose... It'd be dull without havin you to butt heads with." He said before he felt Laxus's and even Rogue's glares drilling into him. "Man, can those two chill out?"

"Sadly, no. Laxus has always been like that and Rogue's just starting to become a brother." She shrugged a little bit at his questioning look before they went to defend the princess, Hisui. She took a step forward. "If it weren't for Princess Hisui, I would have had to suffer not knowing who my blood brother was... I owe her everything. Without her... There was nothing that she did wrong in my mind."

"Agreed." Rogue nodded.

Rosana watched as everyone from the other guilds stood up for the princess and the king instead gave her a pumpkin head as a punishment instead. She went to Natsu and smiled. "Do me a favor, Natsu... Don't be afraid, okay?"

Natsu blinked before he nodded slightly. "Gotcha... Just remember, I've got your back no matter what guild you're in or what happens." He promised as they bumped fists. "Let me know how SaberButt treats ya."

She giggled softly and looked to her new guild, seeing them getting along with her family in Fairy Tail. "I'll be sure to... And... Thanks, Natsu..."

"Huh?"

"Thanks for stepping in for Laxus on Tenrou Island and before... I consider ya my brother mostly due to the bond we have as Dragon Slayers."

Natsu nodded. "Same here, Ros.. Ya mind if I call ya by your actual name?"

She shook her head. "Go ahead. I'll need others to start that if I'm to actually get used to it.."

"Alright, Nina.. Just take care and keep bein awesome!" He said, grinning at her as she nodded before walking towards Laxus and Rogue.

"Yo. You ready?" Laxus asked.

Looking to Rogue, she smiled and nodded. "Definitely... I'll miss ya, bro... Big time... Just, try not to get kicked out again." She said, hugging her adoptive brother to hide her tears, earning him lightly patting her back.

"Hey..." Laxus pulled back and knelt down to stare at her. "You'll be fine... Don't worry. You'll still be my little sister, even if your real brother's here to take over. I'll miss you too, lil Rose... Love ya."

"Love ya too." She said through her tears as a smile grew. Her new life was probably going to be filled with more tears and she had a feeling the two guilds would try to be nice around her for a while until they trusted each other.

* * *

 **I forgot to put the banquet in! Bad Kiwi, bad!  
~~Kiwi~~**


	21. A Tiger's Life

**She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside.**

* * *

 **The Shadow's Light**

 **Sting X Nina (OC)**

 **Chapter Twenty: A Tiger's Life**

* * *

Nina yawned one day, tired from her mission from the day as she sat in her room in Sabertooth, staring at the mark that replaced her Fairy Tail one, a baby blue hued Sabertooth mark on the inside of her right arm above the joint. Her nose picked up on her brother's scent, having memorized all the scents here within a few months. "Door's open, Rogue."

"Your nose gave me away again. Sting wants us downstairs."

"Maaan. I just got back, too. Tell me there's something worth it in the end." She groaned as she made her way with him downstairs. Sting had taken over as guild master and fit perfectly in it, as if he was made to be in that position. The two had begun a blossoming friendship, one that she felt would survive the tests in the future. She and Lyon were best friends and he was actually fine with that, saying Sting was probably worth the wait, after she had told him about how she felt about the Light Dragon Slayer.

"All he told me was to 'get Nina'." He replied.

"Great. That could mean a billion things." She then saw him without the usual jacket, which made her worry a little. He meant business when he was like that. "Uhhh.. You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. I wanted to see if you'd like to go to the local bazaar with me?"

"Huh? There's a bazaar here?"

"Yeah, comes here every year. You hadn't seen anything like this and I figured I'd take you to see it."

Nodding, she blinked when Rogue waved them off. "Eh? He's not coming?"

"Nah. He'll be joining later on, with Yukino." He replied, taking her hand and leading her into town, where she saw all kinds of stalls.

She was happy for her brother. A few months after the Grand Magic Games and after she had joined officially, Rogue had asked Yukino out on a date and, according to Froche, it went great. The two were going steady and he seemed pretty happy lately, as did Yukino. A part of her wanted that to happen to her, but she realized that would be bad, dating the guild master of her guild.

"Wow... There are so many things..." She mentally noticed how Sting had yet to let go of her hand, melting at how her hand fit in his. Catching something she found cute, she went to the stall, pulling Sting with her. "These are so cute..."

"You like?" The stall master, a plump woman, said, smiling. "Your complexion calls for rubies or even some diamonds... Like these." She let her try on a ruby and diamond necklace. "Oh, lovely..."

Smiling at her reflection, Nina went to pay but Sting beat her to it. "S-Sting?"

"It's on me." He said, smirking.

"Thanks..." She was seriously confused the entire day as he shifted from happy to tense near the end. "What's going on, Sting?"

"Huh? Nothin... Just thinking.." He replied as they stopped to take a break on a bridge overlooking a river. "Are you havin fun?"

"The best since I've joined. The only thing that could be better is a lazy swim." She said, her mind adding _'and for you to like me more than a friend'_ in her mind.

"That's great... Say, Nina..."

"Yeah...?" She said as he took both of her hands, since she had put down her bags that they had bought.

"You deserve the world, and I know I can't give that to you. So I'll give you the next best thing: my world." He said seriously. "Before I met you, I never knew what it was like to smile for no reason. I've grown to love you in the past few months since meeting you and getting to know you. Will you, Nina, be my girl?"

Her world spun as her heart sped up, tears entering her eyes as she replayed how he had been acting, realizing he had been trying to surprise her with this and did a great job keeping her mind busy. She nodded. "I've never met a guy who's more ambitious and determined than you. You're the manliest guy I've ever met, too. They say that love can happen in a single moment, I did not believe that till I came to the moment it took me to fall in love with you." She naturally nuzzled into the hand that cupped her cheek, staring into the blue depths that held so much love for her as he bent down to softly kiss her. Her eyes closed in unison with his as they enjoyed the moment. Her heart sang while her soul did flips with how happy she was now, being the girlfriend to a very tough guild master.

Nina sighed when they parted, hating how air was needed, when all she wanted was to keep kissing as she felt him rest his forehead on hers. "I love you so much I can't explain it even if I tried."

"I love you, too. From the moment we met." She said.

* * *

A few weeks later, after announcing their relationship to the guild, Nina made her way back to the hall, even meeting Rogue half-way. "Already heading down? You're getting into a system, sis." Rogue said.

"Well, knowing him, it's gotta be something big. Not as big as telling everyone the two of us are dating, but just as big." She stood with Yukino, Orga, Rufus and even her brother as her boyfriend looked at them seriously, being slightly ahead of the four, his gaze locked on hers after he spoke.

"Our guild name used to stun the heavens, rouse the lands beneath us, silence the raging seas. **That** is the Sabertooth way. Hear me? Take it off."

Nina played along, knowing that when he was in that chair, he made the rules and called the shots. Thankfully, she knew ahead of time that he wanted them to enjoy their new pool, so she wore a bikini Evergreen had sent to her a few weeks ago. "If that is what you wish, sir." She was glad she started wearing capes, they were fun to take off and secretly she felt like a superhero whenever she wore one. The smirk Sting wore made her stomach flutter as she did that, the others following suit.

"Everyone in the water cause we got a pool!" Sting announced to cheers.

Yukino giggled. "This is a great idea, Sting!"

Nina smiled as Sting hugged her softly. "Whaddya expect from him?"

"I don't think I've seen either of you two this happy before." Rogue commented, putting his hair up.

Pecking her boyfriend, she dove right in and floated around while her crazy boyfriend swam laps. "Ahh, worth it... I nearly forgot how a pool felt." She then flipped around, splashing Sting as he stood from his lap. "Gotcha, Champ."

"It's on, Superwoman." He splashed her right back. "Jump in, you two! The water's great!"

"I don't recall another guild having one." Rufus said.

Nina giggled a little bit as she went to dunk her brother. "Come on, bro, loosen up!"

"You're not helping his mood, either, Nina." Rogue said.

"Stiiing! Niiina!" Lector called with Shina right on his paws and getting him, Nina, Rogue and Yukino to go to the edge of the pool. "You gotta listen!"

"Lector and I were keeping an eye on Frosch... Buuuuut..." Shina trailed off.

"Frosch completely disappeared on us!" Lector said.

"Say what?" Sting asked.

"That's awful!" Yukino said.

Nina hopped out and patted the two worried Exceeds. "Calm down... What happened..?"

"Are you JOKING? Or are you two really so careless that you let something like this happen?" Rogue asked.

"We're sorry!" Lector said, hiding behind Nina's leg.

"Rogue!" She scolded.

"We just turned our back for a split second and he was gone." Shina said, following suit.

"Hey, man, back off those two. It was obviously an accident." Sting said, trying to calm his partner down.

"Don't you get it? Frosch doesn't know how to get back here!" Rogue said.

Nina went to sit on the edge of the pool, the two scared Exceeds behind her as she saw the two butt heads. "Stop it, both of you!" She got their attention and sighed. "I swear... We'll go look for Frosch. How hard can it be to find an Exceed?" She asked before they all got dressed and went out to the bazaar, following the two to where they last saw Frosch.

"So, this is where you were when you lost track of Frosch, huh?" Sting asked.

"Yeah, there were so many people around and we guess Frosch got lost in the crowd." Lector informed.

"Hey, FROSCH! WHERE ARE YOU?" Rogue called.

"COME ON BACK!" Sting added.

"WE ALL MISS YOU!" Yukino supplied.

"PLEASE, FROSCH!" Nina called. "If there weren't so many people, I could sniff him out..." She listened to how the two had asked a bunch of people about Frosch, but were down when no one saw anything due to that fact.

"Don't worry about it, you two." Sting said. "We'll find Frosch in no time."

Yukino blinked. "Look! We know them, don't we?" She asked, pointing out Gajeel and Lily.

Nina beamed and dashed over. "Gajeel! Lily!"

"Yo, Nina, is it? Been awhile." Gajeel said before he munched on a steel axe.

"Still the same, eh? Say-"

"IF YOU SEEN FROSCH AROUND HERE.." Rogue demanded, grabbing the Iron Dragon Slayer's vest. "YOU BETTER START TALKING!"

Nina paled and tried to get Rogue off Gajeel. "Rogue, calm down..."

"You better get your hands off me." Gajeel said as Sting restrained Rogue and Nina sighed in relief. "He got a death wish now, Nina?"

"Ummm.. Not really... He's just upset at the moment." She said while Sting held back Rogue.

"We've been lookin and we haven't seen Frosch anywhere. Have you?" Lector asked.

"Who's Frosch?"

Shina sighed. "The frog."

Lily pointed to the park, leading Rogue, Sting and even Nina to run in that direction, leaving Yukino to thank them. She sighed when it became a hot potato act, running into Wendy and Carla. "Wendy!" She said, the younger Dragon Slayer hugging her. "Nice to see you guys again."

"We need to ask you guys a question." Sting said right as Rogue got in Wendy's face, to his shock.

"We need you to tell us where Frosch is right now so things don't have to get ugly!" He was then sent into a pole by Sting.

"She's just a little girl, so cool it on the threats!" He said.

"Excuse him... He's a little uptight." Nina said, bowing before Carla said they saw someone wearing a frog costume down the street. She giggled softly at how her boyfriend now had her brother like luggage.

"Come on, buddy!" He said, dashing off in that direction.

"And he's off..." She sighed, rushing after them. "Come out Frosch! Please!" She called as they stopped where Carla had sent them before patting her brother when he began to worry. "Hey, easy there, Rogue... Frosch'll be fine... We'll find it soon.."

"Will ya pull yourself together already? She said Frosch is fine." Sting said as Ichiya showed up.

"Where's Frosch? Answer ME!" Rogue said before Ichiya tried to kiss him, making him hit him into the ground.

"Gah! Bro, that was...""Totally uncalled for!" The two said in shock.

"My bad!"

"It's fine. It was just the jolt of energy I needed." Ichiya's 'dream'self said.

Nina screamed at the image. "Gaaah. My eyes!" She covered them as Sting pulled her to his chest.

"I know just where to look." Ichiya said.

Recovering, Nina stayed in his arms, but smiled when Rogue seemed to brighten up. However, she turned beet red and Sting hid her face again when Ichiya instead showed him his privates. She shuddered as she imagined her poor brother's eyes would forever be scarred by that sight before she felt him send the man into the ground again, Sting moving the two so they weren't facing it and letting her see shadows eminating from her brother's form. "Oh, dear..."

"We're kinda in a hurry here, so see ya..." Sting said, taking her hand and moving to the next spot on their search. "There are still too many smells to even try to pick up a trail." He said before Yukino pointed to a board, where the Exceed was.

"Way to go, Yuki. You have good eyes!" Nina said, hugging the Spirit Mage.

"Finally." Yukino sighed.

"Hey~" Sting called.

"Hold on!" Rogue said before he noticed he had grabbed something soft, looking to see he had his girlfriend's breast. "Uhhh.." He felt his sister kick him in the face.

"Save it, jeesh! That was a perverted move, bro!" She said, pissed off.

"It's... okay..." Yukino was beyond beet red as she had both arms crossed over her chest.

"Check it out." Rogue managed to point out that Frosch was looking at a map.

"Reading a map, eh?" Lector pointed out.

"That's right. This entire time, he's been trying to get back to the guild hall." Rogue said.

"Hmm..." Nina hummed as she leaned against Sting before seeing Rogue trying to not help.

"I have to harden my heart and keep my protective instincts inside. This could be a real milestone." Rogue said.

Nina fought the urge to deadpan at that fact. He had actually protected her a little too much before Sting asked her to be his girlfriend, not letting the guys that weren't 'blessed' enough to be around her. He had taken over for Laxus easily and made Laxus seem tame with his protective side. She did, however, match Sting's expression when he spoke.

"I... really wouldn't bet on that..." Sting commented.

"Not gonna happen." Lector said.

Shina nodded while Nina lightly elbowed her boyfriend. "Try to be positive, Champ."

"You just gotta have faith!" Rogue stated as they began watching Frosch. "Eastward bound..."

"Right direction." Nina commented right before Frosch, being Frosch, got distracted by a frog.

"Here we go..." Lector said.

"That was quick." Sting sighed.

"LEAVE THE DAMNED FROG ALONE!"

"That thing's outta control!" A person called as a runaway carriage came right at Frosch.

"OH NO!"

Nina clung to Sting's arm. "No one's driving it!"

Sting put his free hand on hers. "This is bad!"

"I have to help without being noticable..." Rogue commented before going into the shadows and taking control, his motion sickness taking control of him not long after.

"Oh, yeah..." Yukino said.

Nina shuddered. "This might be an emergency..."

"But tell that to a Dragon Slayer's stomach..." Sting added before they saw him pass out and crash. "Shit!"

"ROGUE!" Nina called as they ran over.

"Knight, are you okay?" Yukino asked as she knelt next to her own boyfriend.

"Was that enough?"

"Totally..." Nina sighed before they followed the cat to Kagura and Milliana, who were visiting. Grabbing her boyfriend, she melted into the shadows to avoid detection when Kagura looked their way before the two seemingly started to get ready to fight. However, they got too into it and lost track of Frosch, again. "This is getting to be both great exercise, but a pain in the neck!" She whined before seeing Lucy and Natsu had found Frosch, as did some 'frog catchers'. "Greeeat... Natsu's here... Now it's unpredictable..."

"Mhm." Lector and Shina nodded in agreement.

She watched him destroy an entire block to the amusement of her boyfriend, making her roll her eyes and grab his jacket and drag him away. "I swear you're more enamored by Natsu than me sometimes..." She grumbled, knowing that was a lie before seeing Frosch had found Juvia and Gray.

"I don't know where I am." Frosch said, crying.

"I guess it's about time we lend a hand..." Sting said, leaning against a tree.

"It was bound to happen." Lector said.

"Doing so means we're giving up." Rogue stated.

Nina placed herself against the other side of the tree. "So, we're gonna keep watching? Sounds tiring and I was planning on getting some sleep, but, this is worth it."

"Tell us where your guild is and we'll take you there." Gray offered.

"I should do it myself." Frosch said. "I always end up lost, no matter where I go. I need to learn how to get back home all on my own." Gray knelt down, just in his boxers as Frosch turned around and showed his mark. "Because I'm a proud member of Sabertooth. See? And I know that, somewhere out there, my best friend Rogue and his sister Nina are cheering me on... Same with Shina... And Lector... And Sting... And Yukino..."

"Understood. You'll get there soon." Gray said, petting Frosch before he left.

"Guess our little Frosch is all grown up." Sting said, hugging Nina.

"It's adorable." Yukino said, holding her own boyfriend's hand as he sent a smug grin in Sting's direction.

"I'll wipe that smirk right off your face!" Sting said, getting Nina to try and shove him back.

"Cool it, Champ." She warned as they continued to follow Frosch until he wound up at Erza, finding out Frosch had bought a matching suit for Rogue.

"If you wear that, I'm so making fun of you." Sting sneered as Nina smiled, knowing that would happen before they went back to following him.

"Wow. I feel like I'm watching a little kid taking their very first steps towards being an adult." Lector said, smiling as Shina nodded.

Sting glanced at Nina, which she caught, and nodded. "Me too." He said cryptically before it soon became night. "Whoa... Sleepwalking back to the guild?"

"THIS ISN'T IT!" Rogue shouted, seeing they had wound up in Fairy Tail.

Nina sighed. "Clever Erza... She told him how to get to Fairy Tail..." She rolled her eyes before seeing Makarov walk out and pointed towards where Sabertooth's guild was directed. "Aww.. Thank you, Grampa..."

When Frosch finally made it to the guild hall, it was well into the next morning, but Nina knew he had done it all by himself, making it worth the time. She went to bed that night happier than before.

* * *

 **Well, hope you enjoyed this~ So Sting and Nina are now a couple, as are Rogue and Yukino! Whoooot!  
** **~~Kiwi~~**


	22. First Full Year!

**She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside.**

* * *

 **The Shadow's Light**

 **Sting X Nina (OC)**

 **Chapter Twenty One: First Full Year!**

* * *

Nina rubbed her eyes one morning, just waking up as she looked out her window, realizing that it has been a full year since she joined Sabertooth. She never told anyone, but it was also her birthday and she often liked the parties that Fairy Tail threw.

Rolling out of bed, she put a simple top and skirt, not bothering to even put shoes on as she looked at Shina. "Can you believe it's been a year?"

"Yeah, but you know those two'll be worried about how you feel." Shina sighed.

"If they get the chance. Besides, I think it's alright if I hide the fact from them... Things are still tender between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth.." She said before making her way downstairs to get a job ready for when she was ready.

"Hey, Nina! Come here for a moment, will ya?" Sting asked, waving her way.

"Uhhh, sure..?" She tilted her head before heading over and getting a kiss on her cheek as he covered her eyes. "What's the point? I can smell, ya know..."

"True. But, you're not going to have time to." He said.

She was confused about what he said, but she wasn't allowed to have time to sort her thoughts out before he removed his hands, revealing the entire guild of Fairy Tail outside the guild of Sabertooth.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NINA!" The guild shouted.

"B-B-But... Wh..What?!" She stuttered as she was nearly knocked over by Erza in a hug. "You guys remembered!"

"How could we forget? You may be a part of Sabertooth, but you are still Fairy Tail in your heart." Erza said, smiling and hugging her again.

Nina beamed in her smile as she recieved hugs from Laxus and the Thunder Legion and even Natsu's team. "Lu-Lu! I need to hear everything... Have you told him yet?"

"Eh? N-No. I haven't had the time to do that... Plus, he's, well, him." The blonde said.

"Come on. Don't make me taunt you with my own boyfriend, Lu-Lu.." She teased, getting Laxus's attention, as well as Makarov and the Thunder Legion's.

"What is that..? You have a boyfriend, Rose?" Evergreen gasped before looking coyly. "Do tell all."

"Yes, we need to know for information." Mira said.

Nina flushed as Freed, Bickslow, Laxus and Makarov looked angry. "Uhhh... If it helps... Rogue approves..." She looked to her blood brother as he was suddenly surrounded by the four men.

"Are you nuts? I told you to protect her from guys!" Laxus said.

Sting, however, opened an eye. "Relax, you four. It's not the end of the world, ya know."

Freed took over. "Our Rose is prone to have her heart broken and we vowed to never let anyone have the chance to do so."

"It ain't gonna happen. I'm not gonna do that to her, jeez." Sting said, looking at the four dead-on, straightening and pressing his lips into a thin line.

"You're... her boyfriend?" Bickslow said slowly.

"But, you're also the guild master, aren't you?" Makarov asked. "It's nearly impossible to keep a relationship like that away from your duties as a guild master."

"To his defense, Sting's been able to do so quite well." Nina defended. "We have an agreement that, when he's in the chair, it's strictly professional. Otherwise, it's not getting in the way of really anything."

That made the four mellow out before Natsu stormed over and glared at Sting, who returned the glare. "So help me, pal, if you EVER hurt her, you'll be burnt to a crisp within seconds!"

Nina gulped and got between the two. "Calm down, Natsu... He gets it. Stop it already, geez. Can ya stop interrogating my boyfriend for five minutes already? Freed, put the sword down." She didn't even look at the script mage as he did as told. Sighing, she rubbed her head slightly before heading to say hi to Asuka and her parents. "How've you been?"

"Great, sweetie. You happy here?" Bisca asked.

"Of course. I do miss Fairy Tail, but I have new memories here, too. Plus, talking to all of you over the past year made it seem like I hadn't left." She said, hugging Asuka.

"I miss you, Nina!" She said, hugging her tightly.

"Same, Asuka. Hey... I have something I want you to do for me when you get back, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Try and get Natsu to kiss Lucy... Without Happy around..." She said, getting even Bisca and Alzack to smile at her idea.

"I'll try! Cause I want to see them kiss like Mommy and Daddy sometimes!" Asuka said. "Do you and Sting kiss, too?"

She flushed and nodded. "Of course we do." Looking at her boyfriend, she saw him prodding Natsu about something while Rogue was busying explaining something to Laxus. It was true, she and Sting have always had a few kisses every day when they could, sometimes when she was leaving for a mission or at the end of the day. "But, if you do, don't mention me~"

"Okie dokie, Nina!" The child said as she went to go talk to Elfman and Lisanna.

"You finally found someone? That's amazing! I never thought that you'd like him considering what happened in the Grand Magic Games." Lisanna said.

"You're a real MAN to do that, Nina." Elfman said.

"I'm a girl, not a man, Elf..." Nina scolded lightly. "But, it's in the past and we're moving towards a brighter future."

"You always looked on the brighter side, didn't you? Speaking of looking, he's rather handsome..." Lisanna teased.

"Back off, Lis. I will hit you." She teased back.

"I might try my hand and see if he'll date me."

Nina rolled her eyes before frowning, never thinking about others trying to get him. He had eyes on her, true, but other girls were more pretty and less... Dragon Slayer-like than her. Her stomach turned as she remembered how she rarely showed her back since the Grand Magic Games due to the marks Minerva had left on her. There were some that would show if she didn't cover them up with makeup, most on her back and across her front. There was a large one from her hip to the inside of her left thigh, which made her nervous to wear anything that showed it off.

The former Sabertooth mage Minerva had vanished after the Games and Nina had a feeling if she were still around, she'd be unable to join. Minerva had haunted her since with what she had done and it was a recurring nightmare she dealt with every night, thus not sleeping well. The laugh and even the glare had carved itself into Nina's memory and would often pop up when she thought of the old Sabertooth.

Lisanna's smile vanished. "Hey... I was joking... What's wrong?"

Nina wanted to tell them, but she also wanted to forget about it and move on, yet she couldn't. "I'll... Tell ya later, Lis.. I've gotta go see Levy and see her." Backing up a few steps, she turned and went to the solid script mage, waving. "Hey, Lev!"

"Oh my god, Nina! I'm so happy for you! Sting's quite a catch." Levy said.

"Thanks... Any luck with Gajeel?" She asked, the bluette having told her how she had grown to love the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"No... He's so distant..." Levy replied.

"Well, according to the book, if a female wishes to get the male's attention, she has to go through a few things..." Nina thought back on the book before smiling a little.

"Well, tell me!" Levy said, shaking the female Shadow Dragon Slayer.

"Alright... Alright, relax, Lev." She said, giggling. "For Gajeel, you have to play hard-to-get. He will like the chase and his instincts will notice the change, making him curious. Once he starts, you need to be bold and actually start teasing him in return. You know how he calls you 'Shrimp'?" She got a nod. "Start calling him something like 'Chief', 'Playboy' or even 'Wonderboy'. I call Sting Champ and he calls me Superwoman... But I also get away with calling him Tough Guy." She winked a little at the stunned look from her friend. "I'd suggest 'Wonderboy' for Gajeel, personally."

"Alright... What else can I do?"

"Well, how comfortable are you showing skin?"

"...Umm.. Not too much..."

"Of course not.. Like show off that awesome belly of yours and keep wearing shorts. Let your hair grow, too. And make it look messy, yet clean..." She laughed a little. "That should be enough. Remember to play hard-to-get mostly... Male Dragon Slayers love a chase when it comes to their 'mate', so to speak."

"Thanks, Nina. You're the best!" Levy hugged her before heading away.

She smiled and made her way to Sting's side, seeing how he had seemingly passed Natsu's 'test of worthiness', seeing the fire wizard actually grinning at him. "Having fun over here, Champ?"

"Eh, not really. Not until you came over, Superwoman." Sting said, smirking.

"What were ya talking with Levy about? She looked close to shaking your brains out." Natsu pointed out.

"Well, we were talking about how she could get IronHead to notice her as someone more than a comrade. So, I gave her a few tips on how to do that via his dragon instincts." She said, smiling coyly. "Speaking, Sala... What're ya gonna do about Lu-Lu?" She asked.

"Huh? Is Luce sick or something?" He asked.

"Natsu... Tell me you're not that dense..." Sting groaned. "Even I can tell she's the one for ya and that's saying something."

"You realize that that charm you broke her out of?" She asked.

"With that fake Salamander?"

"Yeah."

"What about it?"

"It's said that 'only the interventions of the soul mate can dissipate a charm spell of love'." She reminded. "And you are more protective of her than anyone in the guild." That got him to blink and tilt his head a little. "Obviously, she's the one you've been waiting for, Sala... Don't let it pass ya up... You know as well as we do that there's no 'other' that is out there." She pointed out before he nodded and went to go fight with Gray, who was without his clothes again, making her roll her eyes. "Aaaaand of course Gray strips..."

Sting raised an eyebrow at her words. "You're not surprised?"

"Not really. I grew up around him, don't forget. I know every quirk of pretty much anyone that way." Smiling, she pointed at Natsu. "When Natsu gets angered, his right hand twitches three times before it's engulfed with flames." When it happened, she moved to Gray. "And Gray's eyebrow twitches twice before he acts."

"Damn." Sting replied as Laxus walked over. "Done chatting Rogue's ear off, dude?"

"I was giving him pointers, bub." Laxus stated, eyeing him. "Just like I'm about to do to you. You better make sure she stays happy or you'll deal with me and that's a promise, not a threat." He looked down at Sting, something he does to intimidate a guy away from her.

Nina mentally groaned and shook her head as she looked to Rogue, seeing him grimace at her as she looked to Laxus, praying it wouldn't be a bad thing. It was one thing to stand up to Natsu... It was another to have to stand up to Laxus, Mira, Erza and Makarov.

Sting raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "I already told Rogue this: I have no plan to break her heart. That'd be worse than anything. I'd rather deal with the dragons again than to even think about that."

She smiled lovingly at him, his words making her heart skip a beat before she went back to Bisca, who waved her over, Alzack with Asuka talking to Macao. "Something up, Bis?" She asked.

"I know Makarov and Laxus might ask, but you might be better telling me: are you still a virgin?" She asked bluntly.

Nina turned as red as Erza's hair and spaced out before answering. "Of course I am. I've been busy with jobs, so... And he's got guild master things to do. We've barely had time to even talk now." She admitted, frowning slightly.

Since he became the guild master, she rarely saw him, except for when he takes mandatory breaks and days off, but even then, he's usually sleeping to get ahead for the next day. At first, she was fine with it, but now her heart hurt as she figured they'd drift apart and go back to being strangers again. She saw more of Rogue than her own boyfriend before she realized it was what came with dating a guild master while thinking it was stupid of her to want this when it would bring her pain no matter what.

When she first arrived, the two of them had instantly clicked and began talking about anything and everything: her past, his past, her life in Fairy Tail and his in Sabertooth. Now, it was like the past few months never happened, the two barely even saying three words to the other. Meanwhile, she had actually gotten closer to Lyon from their talks but wanted to see it through with Sting.

Bisca picked up on her mood and hugged her like a mother would. "Hey, it's alright, sweetie... I promise you that it won't always feel this bad... I used to be just like you once... Wondering if I'd ever have love..." She tilted Nina's head up and gave a soft smile. "Just don't try to grow up too fast, okay?"

"Thanks, Bis..." Nina said, hugging the shooting mage as she remembered her mother saying something like that before she died. She looked over and saw that Sting's face was as red as hers had been, figuring Laxus had asked the same thing Bisca did. It was one thing for her blood brother to ask, but another for her adoptive one to ask. Sighing, she looked to the sky, thankful that her family in Fairy Tail had visited for her birthday.

* * *

Later that night, she stayed up, writing in her journal about how her birthday turned out to be the best yet and that she couldn't wait for the next one, glancing at where Shina slept, knowing her Exceed partner was sleeping over at Yukino's with Froche and Lector, the Celestial mage offering a room for them at her place she rented with Rogue.

Sighing, she finished the entry and was about to head to bed when she heard a knock, making her drag her feet over to the door and revealing Sting. "It's late... Something up?" She asked, half asleep and half worried, letting him into her room and sitting on her bed cross legged.

"I know it's been an odd few months now, but I swear it hasn't changed how much I love ya. You could have anyone in this world but you chose me; and I am eternally grateful. Time spent with you is the best time of my life. I wouldn't trade it for the world. I love you… I will always love you; while I live and even after I have taken my last breath." He stated, sitting on the bed and gently holding her hands. "I don't want you to ever doubt that we would go backwards."

"I know. I love you more than you will ever know, Sting." She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly, his words etched into her heart and soul as she stared lovingly into the blue eyes that had captured her attention from the day they met. In that moment, she realized she had been waiting just for him and that Lyon was a roadblock that Sting had eliminated with ease, Sting was her soul mate, her one and only, the one she was destined to live out her life with. His next words affirmed he had the same thoughts she just did.

"Ever since I found you I have lost the 'emptiness' I felt in my life; My life is filled with you – Stay with me forever and never let me feel that emptiness again? I want to say something special to you on your birthday but no words can be more loving then the traditional 'I love you'."

Happy tears leaked as she threw herself into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder. "I love you, too, Sting... Nothing can tear me away from you, ever..." She pulled back and met his kiss with her own, sealing their words to each other and cementing their feelings into their bond. Breaking the kiss for a breath, she found herself drowning in his gaze as his arms around the middle of her back pulled her tighter. "Sting..."

"Nina... I would never pressure you any farther if you're not comfortable..." He said. "It's up to you..."

* * *

 **Getting hot~ It's so odd for me to go so long without having any lemons or anything... I need to start up again~  
~~Kiwi~~**


	23. Two Dragon's Passion!

**She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside.**

* * *

 **The Shadow's Light**

 **Sting X Nina (OC)**

 **Chapter Twenty Two: Two Dragon's Passion**

* * *

Nina's heart sped up at how this would change everything and also prove to them that they were meant to be mates and that their words earlier were the binding words to tie them together. A part of her was afraid of what he'd think of the scars left by Minerva, but she knew he wouldn't mind, since the one she had from fighting the dragons seemed to make him prouder if anything. The other part wanted to give him her entire being and bind them even more together. "You are the only man for me. I don't want anyone else, please..." She gave herself to her feelings as she eagerly met another kiss of his, wrapping her arms around his neck while he maneuvered so she was on her back and he was hovering over her.

 **~~LEMON~~**

His blue eyes nearly glowed in the dark room, piercing into her soul and making her entire being shiver in anticipation. He effortlessly removed her button up pajama top off and tracing her skin with his fingers and pulling her deeper into the moment. Growing impatient, she tugged at him, wanting to completely feel his heat and not be the only one top-nude. She felt him chuckle and remove his shirt before he brought her tight against him, both shuddering at the contact. His mouth then trailed to her neck, lingering a little at her pulse point while his hands slid over her body, earning whimpers of want from her.

Soon her pajama bottoms joined the discarded clothes, as did his pants and remainder of his own clothes, resuming their kiss as both groaned at the feeling of them resting so intimately together with no barriers between them. She naturally wrapped herself around him as he gently rocked against her in the way he would once they were one. A tiny part of her told her it was now or never to stop, but as she met his kiss, that part was flung away to who-knew-where. She looked into his eyes, seeing him scan each inch of her with love and it melted her more to realize he didn't care about looks, which he reaffirmed with his words.

"Beautiful. Simply beautiful."

"You... don't... mind that I'm covered in scars?"

"Of course not... It tells me how strong you are and what you've been through... Those events made you the Nina I love.." Sting said as she reached up and brought him into another kiss, dragging both of them back into the mood.

She felt him then poking softly at her entrance as their eyes met. Both of them were flushed and panting to catch their breath, but their eyes reflected the love they had as she kissed him gently her words failing for the moment as he took the kiss as her telling him it's alright. As he slid in, she willed herself to relax, reading that it would hurt more if she were tense. However, she wasn't able to prepare for the burning pain when he was fully seated in her, a small pained gasp the only thing being captured by his lips while her hands twitched on his shoulders as he pulled back a little bit.

"I'll never let you go." He promised as she melted and brought him into another kiss, starting to move slowly, to let her get accustomed to him.

Nina tilted her head to the side to give him more room to work as he began to ravage her as her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, trying to pull him closer to her and he heeded her silent plea, her fangs grazing against his right collarbone at the same time his grazed the left side of her throat, both shuddering as their instincts took over, both of them marking the other as they reached their pinnacles. They kissed each other and rode through the afterglow together, their fixation of their love only intensifying at that as they floated down, him staring into her eyes as she got lost in his own, him running a hand through her hair.

"You... are simply divine and... I love you so much..." Sting said, out of breath.

"And I love you, Sting, forever..."

 **~~End Lemon~~**

Curling into Sting's side, her heart felt bright and like she could take on the world with him by her side. Nina's eyes drifted shut as she felt him hold her closer in his own sleep, as if affirming she wasn't going anywhere. _'I've never felt so happy before... Please... Keep it this way...'_ Her mind slipped into slumber, where her dreams were filled with Sting and her families.

* * *

One morning, Nina stretched and decided to stay at the guild for the day, knowing she was content for a while. Getting dressed, she went downstairs to see that the others were all chatting with each other before they waved at her, Orga and Rufus grinning at her, which made her smirk in reply as she walked over. "What's with those grins, boys?"

"Just can't help it. You do bring a smile to anyone's face." Orga stated.

"I don't recall a time like this before." Rufus agreed as Orga pulled her into a headlock and gave her a noogie.

"Hey, easy, Giant... I just did my hair!" She teased as she replaced the flower that Orga knocked out, getting the two to look at it.

"That flower must be important." Rufus said.

She nodded. "Yeah... Rogue gave it to me when we were kids, saying it was his promise to protect me... Now, he can keep it." She then saw Rogue, Yukino and Sting walk over.

Yukino giggled. "You're up. That's so rare. Usually Rogue's out on a mission when you wake up."

She puffed her cheeks out and huffed. "It's not, Yuki and you know it. If anyone sleeps in, it'll be Rogue anyhow."

Sting chuckled and kissed her cheek, making them deflate. "Yeah, he is a late riser."

Rogue glared slightly before noticing the flower. "I can't believe you've kept that for so long..." He mused.

"Of course. Mira placed a spell on it to keep it as fresh as when you gave it to me. Plus, I had a feeling it was important for some reason. Now I know why." She giggled softly as she hugged her brother, getting a pat on the head in return before she felt something shake inside her, making her smile vanish and a hand go to her heart, as if something had happened.

"Whoa... What's wrong?" Sting asked.

"I.. I don't know... Feels... like something happened... Wait... Not him.." She muttered before looking to her boyfriend. "I need to go to Fairy Tail.. Something's not right... I feel it..."

"We'll go with." Rogue said as the Exceeds arrived.

Sting nodded and looked to Orga and Rufus. "You two stay here and keep this place running. We'll be back soon, hopefully." He ordered, getting the Lightning God Slayer and Memory-Make wizards to nod before he turned back to her. "Let's go. It'll be hella awkward, but, for you, I'll go through fire to be by your side."

Nodding, she gulped as they made the long trip to Magnolia, the motion sickness taking the time away quickly. Her heart pounded in her chest as they recovered and she ran the way to where her first home was, almost leaving the others in the dust as she nearly busted the doors down, surprising the entire guild. "W..What's going on?!" She asked to silence, as if they were unable to answer as they looked to each other before Mira walked over, her eyes misty.

"It's... about Laxus..."

* * *

 **Cliffy! I wanted to separate the lemon from the action because of how she'd feel.. Sorry if it's short, but I'll make up for it!  
~~Kiwi~~**


	24. A New Threat

**She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside.**

* * *

 **The Shadow's Light**

 **Sting X Nina (OC)**

 **Chapter Twenty Three: New Threat!**

* * *

 _"It's... about Laxus..."_

* * *

Nina's eyes went wide as she tipped back, making Sting support her, her mind unable to think of anything bad happening to her adoptive brother as she looked to the She-Demon, who only looked to the ground, confirming her fear before she spoke. "W-What about him, Mira... Is he okay? Please, is he okay?"

Makarov appeared at that, looking at her. "It's.. best you come with to hear what Porlyusica has to say..." He said, leading them to the infirmary, where not only Laxus, but the Thunder Legion lay, with Yajima. His personality shifted to concern. "What happened to them?! Whatever it is, tell me you can fix it!"

"T-They'll be okay, right?" Nina asked, immediately went to Laxus's side, shaking in disbelief as she listened to the healer of Fairy Tail. What the lady said shook her to the core.

"They've been heavily exposed to Bane Particles. I'll do what I can, but far smaller exposures than theirs have proven lethal in the past. Recovery is possible, but not guaranteed or even likely." Porlyusica explained, looking to Laxus. "Laxus's case is many times worse than the rest. It's a miracle he's lasted this long."

Nina shook as she let her blood brother pull her into a side hug, knowing what that really meant and letting him try and soothe her as they listened, Sting taking her hand gently. There was no way that the man she had been adopted by would give up, yet, she felt her entire being grow cold. She glanced to see the stunned looks and worry on everyone else's face right before she looked to Freed.

"I-Is that... L-Lady Rose?" Freed's weak voice asked as she bolted to his side.

"Freed... Yeah... It's me... Relax, okay?"

"Be proud of him... Laxus... saved the whole town..." He said, fighting for breath as he spoke. "Mist... Mist everywhere... Master..." He looked beside Nina to see him there. "Would've killed us all... If he hadn't.."

Nina smiled gently. "Rest up, Freed, tell us later, okay? You were amazing."

"So much poison... And Laxus breathed all of it in... So it wouldn't reach the town." Freed explained as Nina went back to Laxus's side when a wave made him twitch in pain.

She teared up as she saw him so in pain, backing into her blood brother's arms, unable to look away from the sight of probably the best person she knew, next to Rogue and Sting, laying in a bed, fighting for his life. "Lax..." She whispered, her heart tearing at the pain as not even the news that the village was safe soothed the hurt, since she caught the scent of Freed's happy tears, something he never did: cried.

Staring at Laxus, she and Mira were the only ones left as she let the bartender hold her tight. "Jigs up. Freed told on you. Rest up, ya hero..." Mira said softly before the two left and Nina mechanically went to Rogue's side.

She looked to see Sting talking to Orga about something as she looked to Yukino and Rogue, hoping they'd have some information. "W..Wha.."

Rogue smiled softly. "He's telling Orga and the rest of Sabertooth to get prepared for war... We're going to help any way we can... He talked to Makarov about joining forces, which shocked the old man, but, he accepted it."

She nodded. "That sounds like Grampa..." When Sting ended, she rushed into his arms.

"We're good to go. The rest will be here in a matter of hours... I've told them all we know and they want to help..." He soothed his girlfriend and chuckled lightly. "Never thought I'd see the day where Fairies and Tigers were united."

Nina smiled. "Thank you, Sting..."

He gave her his smile. "Don't mention it. We all know that Fairy Tail is your home and we want to keep it that way. If these bastards think they can get away with making you cry, they'll have to deal with not only Fairy Tail, but Sabertooth as well." He vowed before he watched as it took three people to hold Natsu down. "Is he always that loud?"

She nodded softly. "Especially when it comes to his family... He wants revenge... And I do too..." Both her fists tightened as she grew angry. "They... will pay... And I will personally take down the one who hurt Laxus... They will regret it.."

Rogue nodded as he watched her anger grow, placing a hand on her. "Save it, Lita... We'll be right there for you..."

At the name Skiadrium gave her, she sighed and loosened her fists before she saw the others getting prepared for war, the remains of Sabertooth entering and heading their way. "Thanks, guys..."

Orga smirked. "Gotta get some payback. When Sting mentioned how sad you were at Laxus's condition, we all got pissed off."

Rufus nodded. "We'll give our all to help."

She hugged the two before she listened to the medic explain that she needed a sample of skin or blood to make an antidote. Her fists tightened before she stretched her arms, needing to be loose for the upcoming battle. Standing between Natsu and Sting, she looked up at her adoptive grandfather.

"Today we go to war, but not alone! We have Sabertooth adding to our strength! Our foe is a pillar of the Baram Alliance, as strong as Grimoire Hearts and the Oracion Seis. They should have learned from their allies mistakes! With the power of the two strongest guilds combined, by the time our work is done, they will look back on this day and rue it! For this is the day they made an enemy of not only Fairy Tail, but also Sabertooth!" He nodded to Nina as she got up, letting her take over.

"They've attacked the wrong people... My adoptive brother and family of the Thunder Legion. My pain is shared by everyone here. The blood they drew is our blood..." She tightened her eyes before opening them with tears swimming in them. "Now, the blood not shed can boil and the pain can be fed to our burning rage! Don't fight just for justice.. But for the thunder inside each and everyone of us! We can and will destroy these monsters. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail both will beat them!" She said, getting them all to agree with cheers and shouts as she looked to the man that brought her into his life. "We can do it, Grampa... Right?"

He nodded. "Indeed. We'll make them pay big time." He looked over the commotion and smiled. "You have done so much since Gildarts found you. You've brought two enemy guilds together... I'm grateful I took you into my family, Nina."

Hearing that, she nodded. "Same... I feel like there is a big change coming."

"Mhm. Also, I need to talk to you with that boy of yours... Nothing terrible, I assure you." He stated as he waved Sting over, making her tilt her head in confusion.

"Huh?" She asked as he joined them before the two were led into the study where Makarov spent most of his time. "Something wrong, Grampa?"

"I had an idea pop into my mind. After the war on Tartaros, that there'd be a merge of guilds... That way, you'll have both families together." He said, looking at the two. "That's only if you wouldn't mind dealing with those in Fairy Tail, young man."

Sting blinked and smirked. "For Nina, I'd face hell ten times over to make her happy."

Nina, however, was confused. "But... What about Master Mavis? And the other founding guildmasters?"

Mavis appeared and grinned. "I like the idea! A bigger family and more bonds to grow and nurture. After all, that's the reason I created Fairy Tail. It's made to be a loving and strong family. I've noticed myself how you feel at home in both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth." She went over to Sting. "Besides, it would be amazing to have a few more Dragon Slayers to the name."

Sting quirked an eyebrow, clearly lost. "Uhh? What?" That was before he saw the first Guildmaster of Fairy Tail beaming at him. "The hells?"

"This is the founding master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion." Nina said, giggling before facing her adoptive grandfather. "I'd like it, but I don't know about the others. It's still very tender between the two."

"By the sounds of it, dear, they're gettin along just fine." Sting said, smirking.

She then took a moment to listen, hearing the joy from both guilds and it made her smile and nod. "Right... So, what'll we call the said new guild?"

Makarov smirked at Sting. "He had a good idea."

"It was a random thing, gramps, seriously." Looking at Nina, he rubbed his head. "I was thinking of like Fairy Tooth.."

Nina bit her lip to prevent laughing. "How about SaberTail?"

"That sounds ten times better." Sting said, Makarov nodding before the old man came over and patted Nina's head.

"Huh?"

"You'd make a great master. You have the same heart as you did when you came."

She smiled softly. "I was raised with it, remember? It helped that I had no clue who I was before." The three walked back down to have Natsu grin at her. "I don't trust that grin, Natsu..." She said slowly.

"I was thinking. Seein ya walk down those stairs reminds me of when ya first came to Fairy Tail!" He said. "You've been here for every war we've faced and it's like your our lucky charm!"

Nina flushed and smiled. "I wouldn't call it luck. We Dragon Slayers just don't know how to stay down." She was then put in a team with Gray, Juvia and Sting to hunt down a former council member, Lector and Shina coming along for the ride. Luckily, they could travel on foot to the destination and it made it easier on the stomachs of the two Dragon Slayers.

Juvia smiled at her as they walked. "I doubt I've seen you this happy since joining."

"You're one to talk, Juv. You and I are overdue for a good long girl talk!"

"R-Really? I would like that." She smiled.

Nina glanced back at Sting and Gray, both were arguing about something, which she learned was normal for guys to do when girls were involved. Sighing, she looked to the sky and wondered how this would turn out.

* * *

 **So, I'll be flashforwarding to parts that caught my attention in the manga, so SPOILERS in the next few chapters. If you haven't read the manga and don't want spoilers, turn back. Otherwise, you're in for a treat~  
~~Kiwi~~**


	25. New Power

**She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside.**

* * *

 **The Shadow's Light**

 **Sting X Nina (OC)**

 **Chapter Twenty Four: New Power!**

* * *

Nina panted to try and keep her mind, but found it slipping away as she stared at the one casting the spell that had her and everyone piles of shivering bodies: Larcade. Currently, she had punched her gut to snap herself out of it and try fighting, but found herself right back under the spell he called 'Pleasure'. It was setting a fire inside her so strong that she couldn't stand and felt half her clothes melting away. She glanced at Lector, Froche, Shina, Kagura and Yukino, all who were fighting the hold too.

"If.. If you're out there... PLEASE! YOU'RE OUR LAST HOPE, STIIING!" Lector called.

Nina was shocked, as if Lector's words were magic, as Sting appeared and kicked Larcade, breaking the spell.

"I can't help but be fashionably late!" He said, landing in front of Nina.

"My... love..." She said, exhausted a little.

"Sting..!" Yukino said, smiling as she crawled her way to help Nina get to her knees. "Your guy... took his time, eh...?"

Shaking her head, she smiled before noticing how battered he was and thinking how much they could really endure. Their eyes connected and she saw him smirk in a way that reminded her of when they met.

"Looks like you did quite the number on my guildmates and my fiance in my absence." He said.

Nina still felt the love whenever he said that. Before Avatar struck, Sting had asked for her hand in marriage and she eagerly accepted, with him having asked every male in Fairy Tail for permission, as well as Rogue. She looked to her hand and saw the engagement ring shimmering against the scrapes on her hands before watching him punch the other mage a few feet away.

"Did you honestly expect a meager attack to have any effect?" He said, sending holy magic to attack Sting.

Nina smirked a little as he ate the attack, knowing 'white' magic was his food. "Silly..."

"The hell is this stuff... Tastes kinda funny, really. But, it's making me feel kinda good now." He said, wiping his mouth. "Thanks for the meal, man... Nothin 'white' is gonna work on me. Guess that's one of the many perks of being the White Dragon Slayer." He then glared. "I can already tell you and I aren't gonna get along. Your very stench reminds me of my good friend Natsu."

Nina took her time to stand. "His last name is Dragneel... Like Natsu's... That would mean..."

"Natsu is Zeref's younger brother... and the man here... is Zeref's son." Yukino explained.

Nina and Sting both looked slightly lost as she spoke. "I bet that's complicated."

He nodded. "Sounds like it... But, that's not the case in this case. Surely you've noticed the difference, Supergirl."

She tilted her head before nodding. "I didn't catch the difference before due to the spell he had on us. Natsu and Zeref smell completely different from each other, yet... He smells exactly like Natsu..."

"Yeah... Y'see, people's smells are different between brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers and children... Yet this guy smells exactly like Natsu." Sting explained to the other two who couldn't smell what they smelt.

Nina stared at the man who held her heart, knowing what he meant now that her nose could smell something other than her... pleasure. "Why is that?"

"That is because, in a sense, Natsu is also Zeref's child." Larcade said, sending another attack towards Sting, who only ate it again.

Nina rubbed her forehead. "Learn already: anything white or holy won't work on Sting... Show 'em, Champ."

"Right." Sting charged up his attack. "Holy Ray!"Sting first joined the open palms of his hands together, with all the fingers on one hand in contact with the corresponding ones on the other hand, and then separated his palms while keeping the fingers in contact through their tips. Light was generated in the hollow part between his hands, expanding from the holes between Sting's fingers. At this point, the White Dragon Slayer completely separates his hands, extending them horizontally at his body's sides as the light he generated takes the form of a large sphere, from which a number of white rays are fired towards the target, leaving their starting point in a curved trajectory to strike them. Larcade was thus bombarded by a barrage of beams which inflict heavy damage, striking him in rapid succession.

He then bent his right arm backwards, the fist clenched, and extending frontwards a mildly bent left arm with tiny streaks of light gathering before the outstretched fingers from the surrounding area. He then rushed towards Larcade and punched him with his right hand, which was now covered in a very massive, horizontal column of light.

Larcade then used his Soul of the Forbidden Meal spell, smirking a little. "You cannot possibly endure this sensation of hunger."

Sting held his stomach. "I can barely... move a muscle..."

When Larcade threw his cross, Nina's body sprung into action, taking the attack head-on and getting flown back, to the stunned looks of those there, including Larcade.

"Impertinent wench... I thought I dealt with you." He said, glaring as she stood up.

"Never... Think I'm down..." She panted as Sting went towards Lector. "STING! Snap outta it!" She said, seeing his hunger-crazed eyes look at her in the same way right as she saw him as the most delicious looking food ever: Mira's homemade roll. "Mmmm..." She drooled, latching onto him, not far from the mark that showed he was her mate. That was before she snapped out of it in the same moment Sting did, the two of them knocking their friends out. "Sorry for tryin to eat ya, Champ."

"Hey, it's fine. I mean..." He leaned to whisper the next words. "I kinda eat ya for some snacks as well."

She flushed before rolling her eyes. "Perv..." Her eyes landed on Larcade, who was stunned. "He looks tasty enough... Wanna share him as a main course, dear?"

He smirked. "After you."

She kicked off, surrounding her fists in shadows. "You got that, idiot? You're gonna be our main course, so die!" As she swung, she was surprised she missed and was elbowed. "Damnit... I'm so hungry..." She looked up and saw Sting blocking another hit. "Sting..."

"How utterly futile." Larcade hit Sting's side as he skidded back, still protecting her. "Let me kill that wench and then you."

"As if... I'd let you hurt her... I am protecting my sacred treasure... I am the current guildmaster of Sabertooth!"

"Sabertooth? Never heard of it." He said as his cross impaled Sting, making Nina's heart shatter.

"STIIING!" She cried, hands shaking and she broke out of the spell. Around her, shadows stirred and covered her entire being, transforming her. "Leave. Him. Alone.." She demanded.

"You, on the other-hand, were once a member of Fairy Tail, so you are my number one target..." He said right before he found himself getting kicked away from Sting.

Sting looked on in shock as he managed to take the cross out, staring at his woman and the new form she held. "Babe..."

Her eyes were black with her ruby red eyes more snake-like as even more scales covered her skin, her locks were straight up and the flower floated down to rest in front of Sting. Her nails were longer, the fists completely covered in black scales to her elbows, the same covering her feet to her knees. Tiny black wings of scales appeared on her shoulders, coming out an arms-length out of said spot. Lightning also swirled around her form, adding to the glare she held.

"You will pay..." She said right as Sting stood behind her. "He is apart of Fairy Tail due to being with me. He has every right to intrude. It was because of my family in Fairy Tail... That they began to see the light and mostly..."

"It's also for Natsu's sake, damnit!" He added.

"In that case, there is no cause for concern. Natsu's soul will soon be set free as well... Because I've long decided that I shall be the one to kill him."

Nina shot off again, kneeing the mage hard in the gut. "You so much as go near him and I'll kill you first." Her head turned right as Rogue appeared.

"Rogue?!" Sting said, surprised.

"Sorry for the disappointment, but I'm running on fumes here. Milady sent me here as a special delivery. Eat me." He said as his shadow melted with Sting's, noticing his sister's rage. "You're hungry, right? Eat my magic."

"You can't be serious, I can't just eat a different magic." He then saw how Nina was keeping Larcade busy before nodding. "I got no other choice, do I? I've gotta help Nina."

Nina snarled as Larcade sent her skidding back, glancing at her man as he ate her brother's shadows, letting the magic merge inside him.

"So, the final desire I shall bestow on you two... Is that of sleep... However, the sleep that I grant is eternal." Larcade said, preparing another attack.

"QUIT RUNNIN YOUR MOUTH!" Sting shouted, entering his own Dragon Force as Rogue hit the ground, tired and exhausted. "I can't stand that damned smell of yours and I will not let you keep beating up my MATE!" The glare Sting gave would've made a normal man cower and run in fear.

"Love..." She said, in somewhat surprise before glaring at their enemy.

"And I cannot stand the fact that you two weaklings are still drawing breath."

Hearing 'weakling' sent Nina off, having heard that word too many times, especially during the Grand Magic Games. "Sting! Let's beat this fucker down!"

"Right! Lend me your strength, Rogue!" He said, showing he was in White Shadow Dragon mode as he stood next to Nina. "Ready, Lightning Shadow Dragon?"

"Whenever you are, White Shadow Dragon." She nodded as they faced off against him again. At least she was a little more clothed than said man, with her sleeveless, golden-brown-colored tank top shirt with a turtleneck collar underneath her jacket with a red skirt and black heels, the shirt pretty much just around her breasts now from the beatings she had gotten, the skirt more frayed than normal. Her shoes were long gone from an attack earlier as was the jacket.

"I've been chasing Natsu as long as I can remember. My mate is a gift along the way... However, now you stand in my way." Sting said.

"With this very hand, I will purify Natsu's soul once and for all. Someone as weak and insignificant as you two hardly warrant my time or energies." Larcade said.

The two nodded and shot off at the same time. "Then have a taste of not only mine and Rogue's combined power, but that of our love, the spirit that is Sabertooth!" Sting said, the two's magic fusing as they mirrored a claw attack, her on the inside of his own attack, their other fists engulfed by lightning and shadows, respectively. As Larcade attacked, Nina melted them into the shadows, reappearing.

"Your white magic is offset by Sting's own power... While my sister..."

"Rogue and Lita's shadows will tear you apart!" Sting said, summoning white and shadows while Nina summoned lightning and shadows.

"This is a gift from Laxus Dreyer, my adoptive brother... FEEL THE THUNDER!" She said as Sting uppercuted Larcade into the heel of her right foot and lept back to fuse their magic once again. "And if we combine their powers..." She and Sting said in unison, firing off a large blast with lightning, shadows and white light at the man.

Combine as many people's powers as you like; combine all the 'love' you 'feel'; it matters not. You both cannot possibly resist the final desire... THE ETERNAL SLEEP OF DEATH: RIP!"

Nina thought quickly and, right as the spell was shot at them, yanked Sting into the shadows. In there, she smiled softly. "Lucky my reflexes are on point?"

He smirked and kissed her forehead. "Yeah... I can feel my senses sharpening already.."

"Welcome to the world of shadows, babe..." She teased and pointed. "We have unfinished business." It took her leading to show him how to travel, so even Larcade couldn't pin them down.

"Take this... Mine and Rogue's combined technique!" Sting said as they both shot out of the ground from the shadows. "WHITE SHADOW DRAGON'S ROUGH SILK! GO, BABE!"

Nina appeared from one of the shadow strings. "LIGHTNING SHADOW DRAGON'S CRUSHING LARIAT!" Her arm hit the jugular of Larcade, nearly beheading him as she sent him spinning on the ground. "Time for your nap, bub." She said, panting.

"He's the only one going to sleep now." He added as the two leaned into each other and collapsed onto the ground. "I was so proud of ya, love..."

"And I was scared that I'd lose you... I lost it when I thought that..." She admitted tiredly. "That's why I went crazy."

"Hmph... Nothing can ever take me away, Lita... You know that.." He said against her forehead.

* * *

 **Phew... I LOVED Sting's fight with Larcade! It was amazing! So, I figured if Nina were injured or involved, his power would be even stronger when combined with Rogue's and added to with Nina's own Lightning Shadow Dragon powers. After this, I'll try to assume the events, since the manga's only TEN chapters away from ending.  
** **~~Kiwi~~**


	26. End of Fighting!

**She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside.**

* * *

 **The Shadow's Light**

 **Sting X Nina (OC)**

 **Chapter** **Twenty Five** **: End of Fighting**

* * *

"STING! ROGUE! NINA! Are you three unharmed?!" Minerva asked.

Naturally, Nina curled into Sting's embrace, despite Minerva apologizing to her many times since re-joining Sabertooth. She knew the spatial mage meant it, but there were some memories that never faded and some wounds that never healed.

"Rogue!" Yukino called, rushing to his side.

"Forgive me, my flower... I cannot even stand up..." Rogue said, smirking.

"Yuki... Minerva.." Sting said, keeping between Minerva and Nina out of instinct and habit.

She noticed and decided to avoid it for the moment. "It seems the battle was finally decided." Looking back, she made clothes appear out of thin air. "Here..." She handed them to Sting before Nina. "An offering of my deepest regrets and apologies... I know... I cannot take back or undo the wounds and scars I left at my darkest moments."

Nina slowly reached out and took the clothes, nodding to let her know she understood and the two went to change before returning, her helping her brother stand before Lector and Shina both nearly knocked her over in a hug.

"Nina! Sting!" Lector said, hugging her tightly as Sting put a hand to keep her from falling over and petting his head.

"Rogue!" Frosch said, smiling.

"You hung in there. Great job!" Sting praised, ruffling his friend's fur.

"We were pretty much helpless, though!" Lector said.

"Fro's gonna eat together with Rogue and Nina!" Frosch said.

"Y... Yeah... Wait... What are you talking about?" Rogue asked, clearly confused.

Yukino laughed softly. "It's nothing, my knight... Just Frosch being Frosch..."

Nina went to Kagura and smiled. "Thanks, Kagura..."

"Don't mention it, Nina." She then looked to Minerva. "Minerva..." When Nina naturally hid, she tilted her head.

"I believe I have yet to apologize to you properly... For everything I did during the Grand Magic Games..." She looked to Nina. "Especially to you... I will keep trying to make up for it."

"I consider it water under the bridge... Plus, I've quit resenting and bearing grudges for others." She explained.

Nina walked back to Sting's arm, not quite ready to face Minerva by herself yet. She had told Sting of her nightmares that had followed the events of the Grand Magic Games involving Minerva. He had been the one to make them vanish from her mind since they began dating and even after their first night together.

They both sat down and leaned on each other, exhaustion taking a hold once more. "We're empty as well... The rest is in their hands..." Nina looked to the sky, the Fairy Tail heart of hers beating in hope.

"Yeah... They're all yours... Fairy Tail.." Rogue agreed, the others looking to the sky, each praying Fairy Tail would come out victorious. **[[This is where we stop seeing Rogue and Sting in the manga for the remainder of the chapters, it seems... So~ My take~~]]**

After a few hours, they all were back on their feet, battered and bruised, but now able to get up and walk around. Nina's eyes, however, remained staring at the sky, hands clenched above her heart, which beat even faster until it seemingly broke in half. "N-No..." She whispered, dropping to her knees and making Rogue and Sting rush over.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sting asked.

"Talk to us, Lita..." Rogue said.

"G-G-Grampa... He's... dead..." She said as tears burst out from her eyes, her body shaking in sadness, the two people closest to her hugging her tight, as if protecting her from the world around her. Nina struggled to break free, to find Laxus and ask if it were true, to demand it not be true. "L... Lemme..." She tried.

"Calm down first... You know you can't. You're very unstable in this state." Rogue said. "If we do, you'll enter the second stage of your Dragon Force again and it WILL kill you if you use it a second time!"

Nina froze at that. It was true. She was the first of any generation to reach the second stage of Dragon Force and the first to survive it, barely. As if answering a prayer, Laxus and some of Fairy Tail walked past in the distance. "L-Laxus..." She whispered, seeing her adoptive brother turn and face them as if he heard her.

"N-Nina..." He mouthed, making his way towards her, carrying the body of Makarov in his arms. "He-He's..."

"No..." She pleaded. "Don't.." However, she smelt the truth. Makarov Dreyer, her adoptive grandfather, the one who took her into his family, was dead. After he had offered his blessing to her and Sting, after everything he had said to her. Her eyes widened at that. "He... knew... That's why... he talked to us before he war against Tartaros. He must've known..."

Laxus grimaced before tilting his head. "Huh?"

"He wanted to... merge Fairy Tail and Sabertooth... For my sake..." She inhaled a little to try and calm herself down. "We.. gotta get... him back to Fairy Tail..." Nodding to the two having a hold on her, she stood up with them keeping a very close eye on her. However, they all paused and looked around. "Did.. Did he do it?" She asked before her eyes landed on Makarov, who was opening his eyes.

"I must've been dreaming..."

Nina shook and collapsed into Sting's arms, tears of relief streaming her face. "G-Grampa..." She said.

"MASTER! YOU'RE ALIVE!" The remander of Fairy Tail cheered while Laxus and Nina wept happily.

"Gramps..." Laxus said, joy flowing in his words.

"I had the strangest of dreams... A warm life-force was coursing through me... A barefoot girl, and a jet-black boy were playing ever so joyfully..." **[[Correction! This is the last thing I read~ xP Silly me]]** He said as he let Laxus put him down. "Come, what's with those tears? We need to head home." He then noticed Nina and the others. "Ahh, dry your eyes, child. I'm fine."

Nodding, she did that and they made the way to Fairy Tail. She ran ahead and was nearly run under by Natsu, who waved before passing out and tumbling onto her. "Natsu!? The... NATSU!" She said, seeing how badly he was hurt and scrambled to try and at least clean some of the blood off the corners of his mouth.

"I... Did it..." He said in his sleep.

Nina rolled her eyes as she and Sting supported him and made their way to the healer. Her entire being felt heavy now that the war was done and she wondered if it was a sign she was stronger. However, she focused on the amount of tension around her and she knew that there was more going on, since she hadn't smelt Erza's scent for awhile now. Standing up, she and the other Dragon Slayers, once they were in fighting condition, went a bit away to try and use their senses. "That's... odd... The smell.."

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah... The hells goin on?"

Sting shrugged a little. "Who knows... Hey, isn't that..."

Nina looked and saw Erza and Jellal, followed by Blue Pegasus and lastly Wendy. "Wendy! Erza!" She said, rushing over. "What happened? Your scents were wonky for a little bit there."

"We're... Fine and... Acnologia.. Is gone..." Erza said.

"Wait... How?!" She asked.

"Anna-sensei... She's... Gone..." Wendy said, tears streaming her face as Nina instinctively pulled the younger girl into a hug.

"Who's Anna?" Nina asked softly before noticing that Ichiya was missing. "Where's..."

"Gone..." Jellal said.

Sting and the others frowned as they saw Blue Pegasus crying harder than Wendy as Sting came over and placed a hand on Wendy's head. "They wouldn't want us to be sad, I'm sure. Live for them."

Stretching, she looked up to see a crack. "Hey... What's that?" She was stunned when, to their shock, Acnologia reappeared from the crack. "ACNOLOGIA?!" Her body went into action, rushing and leading the charge of the other dragon slayers. "You shoulda stayed where you were! SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!" She landed away from the group before she felt her body getting lifted up. "WHAT?!"

"NINA!" "LITA!" "ROSE!" The dragon slayers shouted in shock as Sting ran to her but was too late. She was enveloped in light and vanished from sight, leaving the others too stunned to speak or move.

* * *

 **Fufufufu~ I'm working on the actual part, following, of course, Nina. Cause the manga is bouncing between the guild and the others.  
~~Kiwi~~**


	27. Time Hole!

**She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside.**

* * *

 **The Shadow's Light**

 **Sting X Nina (OC)**

 **Chapter Twenty Six: Time Hole!**

* * *

Nina stirred and found herself outside her body, as were the others, seeing their bodies were encased in ice of some sort. She found Sting and her two brothers were also having the same state as she floated over. "Wh..What... Last thing I knew, I was encased in light, not ice."

"Apparently Acnologia was split... The one we see now is his soul, apparently..." Sting said as he held her close.

"And his body?" She asked.

Gajeel grimaced. "Runnin around destroying things in the real world." He sighed before they all blinked and heard their close friends. "Lily.. Levy..."

"Carla..." Wendy said.

"Lector."

"Froche."

"Shina..."

With that, the seven Dragon Slayers found themselves breaking free to Natsu's stunned look, which Wendy enchanted his arm to make him break out as well.

"I'll protect you with my Sky Magic." She said

"Wendy!" Natsu blinked. "How did ya all break out of the crystal?"

"I thought I heard Carla's voice." Wendy said, a small smile on her face.

"I could hear Levy and Lily's voice." Gajeel said.

"So, you all heard it too, huh?" Erik guessed, a smirk on his face.

Nina nodded. "We have people we care for waiting for us..."

"Their voices woke us up..." Sting said.

"And gave us strength." Rogue added.

"Now, then... Let's get this party goin, Natsu..." Laxus said, smirking. "It's time to slay this dragon!"

"Yeah!" All the Dragon Slayers said, wearing grins and smirks as they stared down Acnologia.

"LET'S GO!" Natsu called, seven of the eight rushing ahead.

"All-ability increase enchant! Deus eques!" Wendy said, enhancing all the others.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" Sting said.

"I'm overflowing with power." Rogue commented.

Nina giggled a little. "Never underestimate Wendy, you two~"

"IRON DRAGON SWORD!" Gajeel turned his right arm into a jagged sword, aiming and nearly hitting him, but was short, to his stunned face.

Nina, Rogue and Sting rushed at him from the sides before he swiped a hand straight to the side, making the three collide in mid-attack, Rogue into Gajeel and Nina into Sting, both siblings nearly colliding heads with those two.

"Poison Dragon..."

"Lightning Dragon..."

Before Cobra and Laxus could finish, they were sent flying back past Natsu with an invisible blast.

"LAXUS! COBRA!" Natsu called before his attention was turned right back towards their opponent.

"NATSU! LOOK OUT!" Wendy's warning came seconds before he was blasted back, but he managed to guard in time, not that it helped the injuries he suffered from his earlier fight.

Nina stood beside Sting and Rogue, her right eye closed from her injuries as she wiped her mouth. Now she was almost equal to Sting in terms of clothing, her skirt frayed even more as was her shirt. Her hair was a mess and she managed to have the flower Rogue gave her as kids now on a necklace around her neck, but the petals were slightly frayed as well.

"Do you know why I am called the Dragon King? It is because I am the **strongest** dragon in the world, obviously." Acnologia said before they tried to rush him a few more times, easily beating them back each time.

Nina was on both knees now, panting as sweat and blood dripped from her face and skin. Sting was standing in front of her while her blood brother was on a knee beside her and Laxus was guarding Wendy. If she had magic right now, she would try and enter her second stage of her Dragon Force, but it might spell the end of her life as she knows it.

"Right now, my physical body is already destroying the world outside the Ravines of Time." He explained.

"What?" Nina asked.

"I will destroy everything and bring about the end..."

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Natsu asked.

"Destruction. That is all..."

That shocked them as Nina wobbled to her feet, her body completely exhausted and almost refusing the command to stand. Her nose picked up on something going wrong with Acnologia's scent and she had a hunch the others were slowly catching on as well while he laughed maniacally. "You... Are doing all this..." She began as her feet kicked off, charging right at him. "THIS WORLD ISN'T THAT WEAK! IT WON'T BE DESTROYED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" She was sent rolling across the ground, Sting and Rogue immediately taking off right as she was hit, only to be sent flying back as well, into her and making her skid into a pillar.

She watched Natsu get punched hard in the gut, hearing the cracking of a few ribs in the process as she watched as the others all were easily overpowered, even Laxus, who was elbowed hard into the ground, making her go wide-eyed and her body instinctively rushing again. When she was close, she was met by a hard elbow as well, feeling one of her kidneys rupture as well as a few ribs cracking, making her cough blood up.

"NINA!" The male slayers called as she dropped to a knee, while Wendy was on her side from an earlier attack.

Her hand trembled as she clutched her gut. "I... ain't... down... yet..." She coughed up more blood after she spoke, blood pouring from her mouth. "We have... friends... And loved ones... To protect, don't we?" She coughed more. "I don't... know about.. you all.. But..." She glared at Acnologia. "I'D GIVE MY LIFE TO PROTECT THEM!"

Sting gave a tired smirk and got to a kneeling position, mirroring when he had proposed before the shitstorm hit. "If I don't defeat you... Not only will my girl not let me live it down... But I won't be able to show my face to Lector and Shina."

Rogue nodded gently. "Everyone's waiting.. Waiting to go back home... Back over there..."

"I won't let you get the old man, or anyone from the guild.." Laxus vowed.

"We'll break you before you break us." Gajeel agreed.

"Your legend ends today..." Wendy added.

"This is our last dance, Acnologia..." Natsu stated.

"Last? We haven't even started yet. Last?!" He burst out laughing as if it were a sick joke.

Nina managed to finally get standing as she still held her gut, which was throbbing in pain as she looked to her fellow Dragon Slayers, seeing they were all in similar states. Were they really going to die here? She knew they didn't want to die here, but they were out of magic, their stamina was dry and they were battered beyond belief. Her mind clicked on a solution, though and she went wide-eyed in realization. There was one thing...

* * *

 **It might be that Nina realized what Lucy did. Acnologia is immune to all magic, but as Lucy figured out, he can't do anything to the magic of bonds! Yay for Lu-chan! =D  
~~Kiwi~~**


	28. Unifying The Dragons!

**She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside.**

* * *

 **The Shadow's Light**

 **Sting X Nina (OC)**

 **Chapter Twenty Seven: Unifying The Dragons!**

* * *

Acnologia soon overpowered them once again, this time they weren't so quick to their feet. Nina was almost impaled on a pointed rock, it just missing her stomach, but instead going into her left side. Laxus was a few feet away, as were Rogue and Sting. Gajeel, Wendy and Cobra were also down for the count, leaving Natsu on his knees.

"Looks like this is the end of the line, you dragon fools. I can't afford to leave even a single dragon alive. This is what it means to be a dragon slayer, the reason for my very existence." He informed before it was Natsu who started laughing a little, confusing him.

"But you're a dragon, aren't ya? Pretty funny joke if ya ask me. As long as you exist, there'll still be a single dragon alive." Natsu stated as he slowly got to his feet. "Besides... we're humans... The dragons gave us power, but we're still humans... Quit the narcissism, idiot!" He smirked a little. "Real dragons, you see, are strong, and noble... and kind."

"'Kind'? A dragon?" Acnologia clenched his teeth at that. "The dragons that stole everything from me, are kind? They devoured my family, burned my city and killed even little children. How in the world could those dragons ever have been kind?! NONSENSE!" He erupted in anger, surprising Natsu and making him block.

Nina's unconscious body was flung a little ways to land on top of Sting's, her slowly opening her eyes as Natsu began speaking again, his words echoing in her very soul.

"I told you. **Real** dragons. Dragons come in different types. Just like us humans... Likeable ones, and terrible ones. Strong ones, and weak ones. Bad ones, and kind ones." He was protected by magic as he spoke again. "And ones that defeat you."

"My attack... Why..." He looked to Wendy and the others, seeing them all now glowing and on their elbows, Sting with an arm wrapped gently around Nina's waist, while Rogue was glaring at the man.

"I'll enchant all our power into you, NATSU!" Wendy shouted.

"Go, Natsu!" Laxus said.

"I know we can trust you to finish this off!" Gajeel shouted.

"We're counting on you, Natsu!" Sting supplied.

"Kick his ass, Natsu!" Nina called.

"Our magic power..." Rogue started.

"We'll give ya all of it!" Cobra finished.

"Yeah. I feel it." His right arm ignited in intense flames. "YOUR POWERS ARE BECOMING FLAMES! THIS IS THE POWER OF THE EIGHT FLAME DRAGON!" He then grinned. "I FEEL YA, LUCE!"

Acnologia, however, seemingly charged his own magic. "Your destruction is nigh, acursed dragons! Behold the almighty power of destruction!" His right arm glowed. "FUTILE! Simply combining your feeble powers... WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH TO PREVAIL AGAINST THE DRAGON KING!" He seemingly went insane in Nina's eyes. "DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY! I SHALL DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

"That son of a..." Laxus panted.

Gajeel coughed a little. "He's going berserk!"

Nina shook as she fought to get up, her left eye closed completely now due to the blood running from that side of her head. Her heart was stunned that even with eight dragon slayers' powers, Natsu still was unable to hurt him. Her other hand made it's way to Sting's, feeling him immediately tighten his hand around hers.

"I yet long to bathe in the blood of dragons!" The insane man shouted.

"I can't end this... Not on my own." Natsu pointed out, panting right before he saw Acnologia stop moving, taking the chance and rushing ahead, his scarf turning into dragon scales.

"Natsu!" Laxus stated.

Gajeel glared at him. "Take everything we have!"

"And slam him with it!" Rogue said.

"Make him pay, Natsu!" Nina shouted.

"You're the only one who can!" Sting supplied.

"I'm countin on ya!" Cobra added.

"NATSU!" Wendy cried.

"Leave it all to me!" Natsu replied as the magic formed a large fist around his arm as he brought it forward. "THIS IS THE END!"

Acnologia tried to block, but, like what he did to Igneel, he found his entire left half gone as Natsu's magic fist hit him square in the face, sending him flying through an entire row of ice pillars. His thoughts rang in the minds of the dragon slayers before Natsu panted.

"There's no way you can fit everything in your hands alone... That why you've gotta treasure the things you **do** have." He looked up and had a smile on his face. "Don't get greedy. All I need are my friends... 'Slong as I have them, I don't need anything else."

Nina watched as Acnologia broke apart, as if he were the ice pillars before watching his eyes finally melt into something when he spoke again.

"I see... You are... worthy of the title "King"."

"King? Thanks, but no thanks..." He chuckled before collapsing to his butt, exhausted before they all found themselves suddenly falling from the sky.

Nina clung to Sting, who held her tight while Rogue and Laxus were shocked, as were the others. The three managed to land beside Sabertooth, with Orga catching the two and Rufus using his magic to assist Rogue. She was immediately hugged by not only Shina, but Lector and Froche before being pulled into a hug from Sting. "We... did it... Well... Natsu did..." She panted.

"Heh. Yeah..." Sting tilted her head to give her a deep, yet loving kiss, to the celebration of the guild. He pulled back to smile at her. "Love ya, Supergirl.."

"I love ya too, Champ..." She said tearfully as she smiled at seeing the gentle kiss between Rogue and Yukino as Minerva approached. Inhaling, she let the three Exceeds down before she flung herself at the space mage, stunning the entire guild. "Thank you, Minerva..."

"I... Did nothing..."

She shook her head. "We felt you and your conviction through the Sensory Link..." Her eyes went to where Natsu was and giggled, wincing at the pain, getting Sting to come over.

"Easy, Nina.."

"Look." She pointed, the others looking and seeing that Natsu was on top of Lucy, wearing a huge grin on his face before he helped the celestial spirit mage up. For the first time ever, Nina felt no doom looming over anyone and leaned into Sting's embrace, knowing she was about to have a few good scars after this fight but that she'd never change in his eyes.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be where the manga ends... I know... Sad times! First... Inuyasha ends... Then... Naruto ends... Now, Fairy Tail... *bawls into a ball*  
~~Kiwi~~**


	29. A Bright New Future!

**She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside.**

* * *

 **The Shadow's Light**

 **Sting X Nina (OC)**

 **Chapter Twenty Seven: A Bright New Future!**

* * *

 **A/N: I don't own 'Lost In This Moment'. Big And Rich own it!**

* * *

A full year passed since Acnologia's defeat and Nina sat around the guild hall of Sabertooth, her brother and Yukino eyeing her as she was fidgeting slightly. Not only did Lucy finally finish her book she had been working on for years, she even got an award, according to Erza, who had been there. She, herself, had a very good secret to tell her now-husband. Her mind teleported back to their wedding day and how no one had a dry eye the entire time.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **August 27th, X792**

Commotion echoed throughout not only Magnolia, but most of Fiore. Two of the dragon slayers that helped bring about piece were finally able to get married, technically unifying the strongest two guilds via marriage due to the fact she was raised in Fairy Tail but now lived in Sabertooth. Even the King of Fiore and the princess stopped by to see the wedding.

Nina looked at her reflection in the mirror, in awe at the dress. The ivory dress was dramatic yet romantic, the sweetheart ball gown's crisscross bodice was draped by hand, and the skirt's delicate layers of tulle cascade for weightless volume. Erza and Mira put her hair into a fishtail braid that wound around the top of her head, which was adorned in flowers, including the flower Rogue had given her so long ago being the focal point.

Lisanna did wonders on covering the scars she got from the war, smiling at her handiwork. "There we go, lovely as ever."

"Thanks, Lis." She said as she touched the side with the scar from the dragon fight during the Grand Magic games before she saw the one over her eye, the freshest one from Acnologia. Her eyes met Rogue's in the mirror, seeing him both in awe and a little sad at the same time. "Something wrong, Ryos?" She stood up and, with the three girls' help, walked over to her brother.

"It's... odd to see you so grown up, Lita... It's like yesterday we were just playing tag with Skiadrium watching over us and now... you're about the get married..." Rogue rubbed the back of his head as the two looked to see Laxus enter.

"Oh. Hey." He said before looking at Nina, smiling a little. "I bet he already said you look all grown up, huh?"

"Yeah... But... I like hearing it." She giggled softly.

"Well, you look very grown up. I swear it was literally yesterday you were brought to Fairy Tail by Gildarts... Now you not only found your real brother, but have made shit happen inbetween." Laxus shook his head. "I know I didn't say it a ton when you were in Fairy Tail, but... You're still gonna be my own little sister, no matter what name you go by. Love ya, Rose."

"I love both of you two, too. I couldn't ask for better brothers." She hugged both as Erza, Lisanna and Mira smiled.

Mira came over, wearing a long chiffon halter dresses, the waist gathering into a side cascade helping to keep the silhouette flattering, as did Erza, Lisanna and even Lucy, who was out keeping the male slayers away that weren't Laxus or Rogue. "We still need to get that veil on, Rosie~" She teased as she and Erza both fit it on her head. "There..."

Rogue then smiled. "I have an idea. Laxus... You've been with Nina the longest of the two of us... You should give her away."

"Huh? Isn't that your job? You're her blood brother." Laxus blinked when Rogue just strolled by him, making Nina giggle softly. "Wha.."

"You got the job of giving me away, Lax." She replied.

"I know Master will be speaking for Fairy Tail... Perhaps that's why Rogue left? To speak for Sabertooth, since you **are** marrying the guildmaster of Sabertooth." Mira said wistfully.

 ** _I see your momma and the candles  
and the tears and roses  
I see your daddy walk his daughter down the aisle  
I feel my knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher  
Don't she look beautiful tonight_**

Nina flushed and wanted to hide in the shadows, but with the grin on Erza's face, she was sure she wouldn't be able to stay there. "Thanks, Mira. Erza... Go let Lu-chan know it's nearly time." The two nodded and left, leaving Laxus shaking his head at Mira, which made Nina grin. "Ahh... You and Mira?"

"Hush. It's nothin." He said quickly before shrugging and giving her his arm. "Come on, lil' Rose..."

Her eyes watered at the nickname and nodded, placing her hand on his arm. Nina took advantage of being around Laxus and let it soothe her as she stood at the entrance to the aisle leading her towards her White Dragon Slayer, her mate and her lover. She knew she and Laxus were shadows due to the light behind them, the sun just setting behind them. She, however, could see Sting perfectly and her air rushed out of her lungs at how handsome he was.

 ** _All the wonderful words in my head I've been thinkin'  
You know I wanna say them all just right  
I lift your veil and angels start singin'  
Such a heavenly sight_**

He had combed his hair slightly and wore an outfit similar to the one he wore at the ball celebrating the Grand Magic Games, when she had first asked to join Sabertooth. Instead of the frilly tie, he wore a simple black tie. He looked as nervous as she did, but he was talking to Lector, Shina and Froche. He had a tiny scar on his chin from Acnologia, but not as bad.

She was surprised to see the other guilds as well, knowing they were all friends now. Sherry looked her way and nodded to the pianist, who began the wedding march. Her grip tightened as her stomach filled with butterflies, which made Laxus look down.

"Yo, you doin okay?"

"Just... nervous... I mean.. I'm **marrying** him. It's different from mating..." She whispered as he patted her hand, which calmed her as they started their way to Sting, whose eyes widened at the sight of her. That was before they melted into the gaze he often held for her: one of love.

Laxus held her hand for a few moments before kissing her forehead in a brotherly way. "Love ya, Rose.." He said before handing her over to Sting, his eyes hardening in warning before he walked to join the others.

 ** _Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
My feelings so absolute  
there's no doubt  
Sealing our love with a kiss  
Waiting my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you_**

"Family and friends of Sting and Nina, welcome to their wedding ceremony. We take ourselves out of the usual routines of daily living to witness a unique moment in the lives of Nina and Sting. Today they join their lives in the union of marriage. Into this union Nina Lita Rosana Dreyer-Cheney and Sting Eucliffe now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not be lawfully wed, speak now, or else forever hold your peace." The pastor then smiled. "Who gives this woman away in marriage to this man?"

Makarov cleared his throat. "I speak on behalf of her Fairy Tail family by saying, 'we do'."

Natsu grinned. "Us dragon slayers also give her away, too! Cause we're our own family."

Rogue rolled his eyes as he spoke. "On behalf of Sabertooth, we also give her away."

He nodded as he held his hand up. "I believe they have their own vows to say, so I shall begin with the groom."

Sting never looked away the entire time, nor did Nina, as he held both of her hands. "Nina... I vow never to stop loving you as I do today. To carry the warmth of our love over years through difficult times, up hills and over oceans. To be the banner-man of our love and yell to the wide open spaces filling them with these words: This is my wife and I love her. From you I've learned how to dream and what it is to have a loving partner who supports your dreams. I vow to help you in your dreams and desires, and to create a life, a family, and a loving home as your husband." He slid a ring to join her engagement one, bringing it up to kiss it gently.

Nina's eyes watered as she did the same, sliding a ring up on his finger. "Sting, I can't believe I'm standing here about to start a wonderful life together with my best friend, my greatest miracle, and the person I love most in this world. When we first met, the thought of us together was crazy and impossible. I tried to hide my feelings and did successfully yet painfully. We became closer over time and my feelings only strengthened. Then one ordinary day turned extraordinary when you confessed you had feelings for me. I told you how I felt and then you kissed me. I knew it was wrong but it felt so... right. Like we were meant to be together. You made me feel like everything was going to be all right."

"And now, by the power vested in me by the King of Fiore, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Sting, you may kiss your bride."

Nina smiled lovingly as he lifted her veil before she went wide-eyed as he dipped her, kissing her softly before bringing her up to whoops and laughs. "That was mean..." She said, smiling softly.

He smiled softly. "Well, I'll be nicer then, **wife**."

* * *

That was the best day ever in her mind, but she learned that Sherry still could use magic, despite everything. She managed to beat out Minerva in the Sabertooth Eating contest, Sting ending in third while Rogue was last, which made her smile. Minerva had told her the secret to eating and she took it with both hands.

In Blue Pegasus, Ichiya was now their leader and Nina was still terrified of the man, considering the mental images he left her and her brother while those in Mermaid Heel were now models for Weekly Sorcerer.

She glanced over and saw her husband cracking his neck as he walked over. "Mornin', sleepyhead."

"Nnn... Mornin..." He tilted her head a little more to get a kiss before looking at her expression. "What's with that look, love?"

"I'm PREGNANT!" She announced, her eyes bright and smiling.

"What?! Seriously?! That's great news, Supergirl!" Sting cheered, spinning her around to the stunned faces of Rogue and Yukino. "You didn't even tell them?"

"Nope.. I didn't even tell Fairy Tail yet..." She said. "I wanted you to be the first to know. Plus, I gotta know all the relationships that happened. I only knew of IronHead and Levy."

Rogue chuckled. "You're so nosy, sis. You up for the visit?"

She nodded as Orga, Rufus and Minerva joined them. "You heard?"

"Hard not to. Congratulations." Minerva said. "We'll go with."

"But..." She began.

"But nothing, small-fry. We gotta see their reactions." Orga said.

Arriving a few days later in Magnolia, Nina led the way to her first home and walked in. "SURPRISE VISIT!"

"NINA!" The guild shouted as they all rushed at her, hugging and patting her head before she had to break apart and go talk to her blonde celestial spirit mage, who only laughed.

"Only you would get them excited again." Lucy said, hugging her.

"Yeah.. So... Who's with who?" She asked as she sat down and ordered water.

"Well, Gray and Juvia are finally together, as are Elfman and Ever..." Lucy said. "Laxus is still single, but there have been too many rumors about him and Mira, him and Lisanna, him and Cana **,** but you and I both know he's more into Mira." She said to a nod. "Before I go too far, what's with the visit?"

"Well... I'm pregnant..."

"Really? That's amazing! I bet Sting's happy."

Nina giggled. "Over the moon happy." She nodded in his direction to show he was still prideful, even when he was getting teased by Laxus about something. Blinking, she hopped up onto the bar. "HUSH! I gotta tell ya all something... I'm pregnant!" A few seconds later, drinks were going around and cheers erupted from the entire guildhall before she lept down to see Carla, Happy and Lily walk over.

"Well, that got the party going again." Carla sighed.

"Aye, sir. After we just got done partying." Happy said.

"It's never dull here." Lily agreed.

Nina nodded. "Anyone else together? I mean, with Hisui... I mean Queen Hisui.. There have been changes with our system, so it means Jellal and them are okay, right?" She looked at Erza, who was trying to stop Gray and Natsu from fighting. "Does that mean Erza and Jellal finally get happiness?"

"He was rewarded... Their pasts were forgiven due to their efforts in the battle. But... If you've noticed, she's been brushing her hair."

Nina nodded. "She used to before... It's so pretty." She then frowned when Doranbolt wheeled her adoptive grandfather down. _'His legs have actually gotten that bad? Poor Gramps.. He's still in high spirits, though.'_

"Hear that!? I'm gonna be a great-grampa!" Makarov said, clearly drunk.

"You're not even related!" Gray shouted.

"Don't care!" He retaliated.

Nina laughed before blinking as a familiar person walked through the crowd. "No way... The... First?" She gasped, seeing everyone notice her before a man similar to Zeref start talking to her, stunning everyone. Her hearing picked up on the names, the girl being Mio and the boy Arius before the two walked away. "Any way... Are ya happy, Lu?"

"Of course. I'm surrounded by a warm feeling~" Lucy said, smiling. "By the way... Kianna is dating Erik... Or Cobra."

"Seriously? That's awesome. He wouldn't shut up about her before." Nina teased before smirking devilishly.

"U-Uh... N-N-Nina?" Lucy flushed at her look.

"What about you and Sala?" She asked. Lucy blinked before Nina noticed the blonde start tearing up. "NATSU! What the hell did ya do to Lu-chan!?" She stormed over to drag the fire wizard over. "She's cryin!"

"Gah!" Natsu was suddenly hugged by the weeping girl. "Hey, Luce, what's.."

"If I hadn't met you... I would have never lived any of this and met so many nice people... From the bottom of my heart... Thank you..." She said as she began crying more.

Nina felt her husband walk over and drape an arm around her as they watched. She leaned up to whisper. "I think... She's actually happy..."

"Really?" Sting teased.

"We should get to work!" Natsu said, making both Nina and Sting face-plant.

"When people think you're gonna do something interesting... You..." Lucy glared with her tears.

"It's okay... We'll be together forever from now on." Natsu promised before smiling. "We got permission to do a 100 year quest! Come on, Luce! I'm fired up!"

Nina pouted before she smiled at the guild that had taken her into their family, thinking about if fairies even had tails or if they even existed to begin with. It was the origin of the guild she grew to love.

* * *

 **Well... It's canon that Gruvia, GaLe and ElfGreen are together... With the hint of Jerza.. Then again... Mashima-sensei isn't one for 'romance', so NaLu can be canon...**

 **Next chapter is all my story... But thanks to Hiro Mashima-sensei for giving me something that I, at first, hated with a passion... But, I grew to love Fairy Tail.. =D Hope I did justice to Sting-kun...**

 **And yes, Nina is pregnant with the next generation! So, I'll skip a little to where I do what most people want: fuse Fairy Tail with Sabertooth to create: SaberTail! Or... FairyTooth... Or whatever..  
~~Kiwi~~**


	30. Meet The Family

**She longed to learn who she was and only he had the answer. Problem? He was in Sabertooth, and she was in Fairy Tail, two rival guilds. On the road to get answers, she finds herself falling for his partner. [StingxOC] [RoYu] [NaLu] Other pairings inside.**

* * *

 **The Shadow's Light**

 **Sting X Nina (OC)**

 **Chapter Twenty Nine: Meet The Family?** **!**

* * *

Bells sounded, indicating a return of crucial people as the whole city of Magnolia went to see who was returning. Meanwhile, a person heard from within the new guild building, and a grin sneaked onto their face as they rose from their desk and strolled out the door, meeting another three outside.

"I thought they'd be back. Must've grown tired." The one said.

"With Natsu? Yeah. He and those four would finish something like this quickly." The opposite said as one of the others beamed.

"Uncle Natsu's back?" The oldest asked.

"Yay!" The youngest cheered as they raced ahead.

"Shall we, guild master?" The second person teased.

"You're savoring this too much, my love." The guild master responded, revealing a woman wearing a cape that went to her knees, a gift from the Queen of Fiore. Nina Eucliffe was the First Guildmaster of the newly-formed SaberTail guild. To those in the guild, however, she was 'Rosie' or 'Nina,' never 'Master' unless they teased her.

The other person was her man and husband, Sting Eucliffe. He was once the guild master of Sabertooth before the merge of guilds. He was also the father of their two children, four-year-old Raza and six-year-old Miyuki. He merely shrugged as he escorted her downstairs, trailing their children.

"Uncle Natsu's coming back!" Miyuki screamed, gliding down the banister and having Laxus catch her.

"Easy, pipsqueak. You might hurt someone." Laxus chuckled as he put her down before saluting Nina. "Yo, Master."

She frowned and shook her head. "Laxus... Go be productive. Isn't Mira gonna be approaching her time shortly?" Nina was shocked that Laxus finally settled down after all the rumors going around about him being with almost all the girls in the guild, settling with Mira. He had a daughter already from Mirajane, named Cora, and the She-Devil was currently pregnant with twins. Cora was five years old and best friends with Miyuki and Raza. He rolled his eyes and nodded, leaving the two alone as she made her way over to the bar, where the said woman was washing a glass. "Can't believe it's been twelve years now... And they're back. Well, Gray has been back and forth thanks to Happy."

Mira nodded. "By the way... More reports from the Magic Council..." She slid the papers over to her.

Nina sighed and resolved to read them, noticing that Natsu and them had destroyed one village's statue fighting some bandits while another said his team destroyed an entire china shop filled with expensive plates. She let out a breath as Makarov wheeled his way over.

"You understand now?" He teased.

"Heh. Yeah. But, what can ya say? That's them in a nutshell."

Raza bounded over. The boy was the spitting image of Sting but had a black streak above his right eyebrow in his dirty blonde hair. His eyes were red, like Nina's, but had the shape of Sting's. He and his older sister were the first ever Fourth Generation Dragon Slayers, though their magic wasn't known as of yet. "Grampa... Uncle Natsu's almost here!"

He chuckled. "I heard. But, how about we go get ready?"

Nina glanced at her husband and smiled before their oldest, Miyuki, walked over. Miyuki had long dark blonde hair with her purple eyes shining. Her face and everything was a perfect blend of her parents. "S'up, little one?" Nina asked.

"I don't see Uncle Natsu or Aunt Lucy!" She frowned, reminiscent of her mother.

Nina chuckled a little. "Give it a few-"

"WE'RE BAAACK!" Natsu's voice echoed, him and Gray both breaking down the doors, revealing Team Natsu.

Nina blinked as she noticed a little pink-haired girl holding onto the blonde's leg, smiling as Gray went to a blue-haired woman's side, bending to hug his own kids. Gray had finally confessed himself to Juvia after the war and, with Happy's help, came back to not only get married to the water mage, but also father a little girl named Mika, named after his mother, and a little boy, Yukio.

According to Juvia, she had been over the moon, particularly when she had little Yukio three years ago. The oldest, Mika, was seven and loved the guild as much as her parents did, if not more so. The water mage had been on her jobs, though she said she desired her darling Gray sometimes during the past twelve years, even with him visiting with Happy.

Natsu noticed the papers in Nina's hands and chuckled casually. "Oops? Guess you kinda heard?"

She glared a little and made sure everyone looked at her as she waved the papers around. "You always get so darned reckless that it will take a lot of jewel to pay this off... But, screw it, we're good. I could care less about them, anyhow." She let her shadow magic destroy the papers as she smiled. "As long as you had fun, that's all that matters."

The fire wizard grinned. "Yeah! Me and Ice Princess managed to kick butt!"

"It didn't help that you were constantly lighting shit on fire, FlameBrain!" Gray said as the two, despite being much older, began quarreling again as if no time had passed.

The blonde celestial mage walked over, the little girl sticking to her the entire way before she noticed kids her age and looked up. "Mama... Can I go play?" She asked, her onyx eyes questioning.

"Of course, Nashi. Go ahead." Lucy nodded as she sat down. "You've all been busy it seems."

Sting smirked a little. "If any one's been busy, it has to be Elfman and Ever." He nodded in the Take-Over man and 'Queen of Fairies''s direction. "The youngest just turned two, and the oldest is nine."

"Wow." Lucy's eyes widened at the brood. "There has got to be multiples somewhere."

"Yeah, two sets of twins, one set is six the others are four," Nina explained. "Ever's pleased, saying it was entirely worth it, even if she does still give Elf grief about that." She then looked at her friend. "Speaking... Is Nashi yours and Natsu's?"

"Y-Yeah... It's obvious, isn't it?"

She nodded. "My nose noticed when she walked over. How old is she?"

"...Eight." Lucy flushed a dark crimson.

"So four years into the mission? Well, bout time." Nina mentioned.

"I take it you two have kids?"

That got her to grin a little. "Mhm. Miyuki's six and Raza, the boy, is four." She leaned closer. "They are identical to Sting, so it's not that hard to see which ones are ours."

Lucy nodded as she looked at the guild. "Did Al and Bis ever have more kids besides Asuka?"

"Actually, yeah. They had a boy two years after you guys left named Charles, then another girl named Mulan, after Bisca's maiden name, and then there's little Alzack Junior, who was born a few months ago now." She pointed to the shooting family. "Asuka turned out to be like both of them, having gun magic, which we all knew would happen, same with Charlie, Mulan, and Alzack Junior."

Lucy blinked and nodded before glancing around. "Where's Rogue?"

"Oh, he should be back soon. He went on a mission with Orga a few days ago. He and Yukino have an adorable little girl named Stella and Yuki's expecting baby number two." Nina preened herself before it grew. "Laxus and Mira have a little girl, too, named Cora."

Mira giggled softly. "And I'm expecting twins, so he's stressed out more so than when I was pregnant with Cora."

Lucy smiled at Natsu and shook her head. "That's just amazing. This place is such a big family, it was stressful for both Natsu and me the first two years being away from here. The longest mission we had was only five months, so..."

Sting nodded. "We missed you guys too..." He said as Erza walked over. "By the way, Titania, Jellal wanted to give this to ya and told us to tell you to meet him in the regular spot."

"That Jellal. He knew where I was the entire time... But, I guess he's still trying." Erza said before she left to go find the ex-convict.

Nina looked over her guild and shook her head softly as she took a sip of her drink, guessing if anything, the guild was even stronger than it appeared to outsiders. She hummed softly and giggled. "I gotta admit... Growing up, I would have never, ever planted myself being not only a guild master but a kickass one."

Lucy laughed a little. "And I never envisioned I'd be apart of the said guild with a silly man as the father to our daughter." She said as, on cue, Natsu began a brawl with Gajeel. "So, you never told me if Gajeel and Levy had kids."

Nina sent a dirty look her way "I'll let Levy tell ya." As she spoke, the script mage waddled her way over to get a hug from her friend.

"Luce!"

"Lev! Oh, my goodness." Lucy put a hand on the belly.

"I know, right? This'll be our sixth kid and Gajeel's still worried about me breaking." She said. "The oldest, Tali, she's going on ten and acts just like her dad. Then there are the twins: Rupert and Rena, Silva is the next oldest, and I swear I saw the triplets somewhere." At Lucy's dumbfounded look, she giggled. "Gajeel and I welcomed triplets five years ago, and he passed out. Their names are, in order, I need to say, are Felicia, Markus, and Eliza."

Nina nodded slightly. "Those three are dangling off of Lax again." She tipped her drink and showed three children swinging from his arms.

"GAJEEL!" Levy yelled, the Iron Dragon Slayer blinking before he went over to get the three to stop, only to have a stool hit the back of his head from Natsu.

Seeing that Levy was about to explode, Nina breathed and gave her drink to Sting before standing up. "SALAMANDER!" Her voice reverberated, making everyone freeze and Natsu gulp. "Do ya mind?! I know the kids'll be fighting when they're older, but can ya stop behaving like them for once? You're supposed to be older, for Mavis's sake!"

At her words, the fighting ceased, and it resumed being a calmer atmosphere as Natsu slinked his way over. "Sorry. Got carried away." He said sheepishly.

Nina plopped back down and gave a look before retaking her drink. "But, seriously, Natsu... Ya gotta think about that. I know. I'm right now fighting the urge to bash ya in like old times, but I'm the guild master now." She looked up to see an older Doranbolt, or Mest as he now goes by, walking in. "S'up, Mest?"

"Gotta give ya some more paperwork, of course." He quipped. "Nah. I came to let you know that there might be another Grand Magic Games in a few months."

Nina tilted her head. "Wow. It's been that long?"

Lucy giggled. "Well, Queen Hisui loved watching the Games when we were going against Sabertooth and them."

That had Nina look at her husband and smile radiantly. "Well, if I might add, it did allow me the time to meet my dear Sting~."

Sting rolled his eyes and chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Even if I was an ass?"

"Even then." She agreed right as Rogue and Orga returned, Yukino and a child following them. "Ahh, back early?"

"Yeah. We just finished a few hours ago." Rogue replied. "Oh. Welcome back, guys."

"Thanks, Rogue. Is that Stella?" Lucy asked, seeing the little girl shy behind Yukino with a nod.

"This is Lucy and Natsu. They're friends, Stella." Yukino said, stooping down with her belly to be level with the toddler. "It's alright."

Rogue smiled softly. "She's shy around new people until she memorizes your scent."

"So she's a Dragon Slayer, too?" Lucy asked.

"Well... Kind of... I believe it's the first known Fifth Generation..." Rogue commented.

"Really? What?" Natsu tilted his head a little.

Nina chuckled a little. "It's simple. A Dragon Slayer with another Dragon Slayer would give a Fourth Generation, like Miyuki and Raza. However, a Dragon Slayer and a non-Dragon Slayer, like Mira, for example, would give a Fifth Generation: Like Cora and Stella." She explained.

Natsu blinked before smiling. "Sweet. So Nashi'll have amazing magic then."

"Mhm. Depends on which magic is stronger inside her." Sting nodded. "Just like any other Slayer. Gotta wait to see what magic develops inside them."

"So... I take it we're entering?" Mest asked.

Nina snorted. "Of course. We're SaberTail, the strongest guild in Fiore ten times over!" She smiled. "Ain't that right?!"

"YEAH!" The entire guild shouted.

"It's gonna be held in the same spot?" Lucy asked as Nashi strolled over and lept onto her father, leaning over his shoulder.

"Mhm." Nina nodded as Miyu and Raza came over. "So, did ya meet Nashi?"

"She's good... But not as good as Raza and me!" Miyu said proudly before blinking. "Mama, does this mean that we can enter, too?" She asked.

"Well, don't see why not. Gives you a chance to show us what ya got inside." Came the answer. "I bet it's three months away again?"

"Yeah. Queen Hisui knew that Lucy and them would need some time to relax from their '100-year trip'." Mest informed. "And the Magic Council will be keeping an eye on things... Cause... Yeah."

"Those idiots make me nervous." Nina sighed, rubbing her forehead before smiling. "Alright! Let's all do our best to get that reward money and also have fun showing off our strength!" She said to cheers and howls of victory before she sat down to finish her drink. As the guild cleared out, with Nina agreeing to lock up once she finished cleaning her office, she hung her cape up and rolled her sleeves up in preparation for cleaning when Sting entered. "Now I might be able to finally clean this place."

"You sure?" He asked, leaning on the door frame.

She raised an eyebrow somewhat with a grin. "I want to have some sort of order, even if it's only one room and not the whole guild." She tilted her head lightly. "I would enjoy some help, if you're not busy, Sting."

"I always have time for ya, Nina, and you know it." He snickered, and the two of them arranged the office to her preference before she finished with placing significant documents neatly on the desk. "I doubt I've seen the floor near the shelves before... Thought they were only legends."

"Apparently, they exist." Nina giggled before stretching lightly. "I'm so looking forward to unwinding."

Sting smirked slightly, raising an eyebrow. "Oh? Need any help with that?"

She detected the hidden meaning and sauntered over, rising onto her tiptoes and draped her arms around his neck. "I just might... Do you have someone that might be able to help?" She teased as his low chuckle made her shiver internally, watching his blue eyes darken a little.

He bent to rub their noses, his breath caressing her lips. "As a matter of fact, I do... There's this guy that is addicted to his guild master, even though he used to be a master himself." As he spoke, he backed her to the desk with his hands spreading down her side slowly while his right leg shifted between hers.

 **~~Lemon~~**

Nina's eyes darkened before she nibbled gently on her lower lip, something she discovered early on in their relationship was something that drove Sting insane, him stating it was mostly because 'that was his job' to nibble on her lips. "And... does she feel the same?" She purred, hooking a leg around his hip and exposing herself more.

"She better... Cause she drives him crazy with how much he treasures her.." He captured her lower lip softly between his teeth, feeling her shiver with a sigh. He then trailed his mouth down the side of her neck, playfully tugging on her ear as his hands clasped onto her rear and hoisting her onto the surface behind her. His erection brushed against the warmth between her legs, getting him to lean back and gaze into her now-blood red eyes. "It appears I'm not the only one..." He presented his smirk as his fingers crooked themselves into the waist of her skirt and underwear, teasingly drawing them down so he could move his fingertips between her legs to brush the wetness and drawing her whimpering lightly.

She pulled herself up to kiss him hotly, needing him as much as she did all those years ago. Her hands trailed down to his pants, swiftly undoing them before her right hand slid into his boxers to cup his erection, earning a growl from her husband as he thrust against her hand the same moment his fingers thrust into her warmth. She gasped and arched, her eyes meeting deep blue as she managed a sly smile. "Seems we're in a deadlock, huh?" She purred.

"Heh... In your dreams, love." He bent over to suck on her mating mark, sending her mind flying into the sky as her body surrendered to him, her hands flying to hold on as he thrust in hard and earning both of them moaning before the pace slowed down and he had his trademark smirk on his face. "Want it hard or soft?"

"Take me as if your life depending on it, Sting." She panted.

"Ahh, so hard." He chuckled softly and picked the pace back up, one of his hands gripping her hips while the other held onto the desk. They kept their gazes locked as long as they could, their eyes communicating how much the other meant, how much they loved each other and how happy they both have been. As they approached their climaxes, Sting kissed her lovingly. "I love you so freaking much, Lita..."

Just those words alone sent her tumbling over her peak, bringing him along as she felt his release fill her up to the hilt while she continued to massage around him, milking him of everything he had. She was proud that she managed to keep herself up after such an overdue release like that. Since Raza's birth, life took off for both of them and she was always under a pile of papers most of the time. "I love you, Sting..."

"I'd hope you did." He said with a breathless chuckle. "You are my sacred possession, next to the kids, of course. I love you more than I did when we met." Despite what people say and believe, a shadow can have a light beside it, and Sting was Nina's light, the Shadow's Light.

 **Waaah! I did it! So happy you stuck by... But, it's far from over! I have a few more stories left to write about these two and their children! I'll be sure to let you all know when that happens!  
~~Kiwi~~**


End file.
